Frankie Stone :  Detective  LArge
by Vampireknight86
Summary: Picks up where The Return of Frankie Stone left off. Except much more humor and drama.
1. Chapter 1

A note to first time readers this is a continuation of my first story The Return Of Frankie Stone. So if you haven't yet then u may become slightly lost in further chapters. Please feel free to check out my page on here with my stories on it and read the first one. Everyone else please enjoy and as always comments are welcomed be they good , bad or suggestion like.

Frankie Stone : Detective large

Chapter 1 The Honeymoon strings.

Song is Amzing by Bruno MarsA

her eyes , her eyes

Make the stars look like

they're not shining

Beautiful. It was not a single thought though which had popped into Frankie Stone's disrupted brain. It was one of several others as she watched her new wife sun bathe in the acolpoco rays. 'She's going to burn to a crisp' was yet another thought accompanied by a devilish grin. 'And I'm the only one holding the sunblock There is a God and he is good. '

Her hair , her hair

Falls perfectly

without her trying

Frankie made her way from the snack and drink stand over to Bianca. " Looks like you might be in need of some sunblock ma'am. " She joked.

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day...yeah

" Yes please I burn like a raisin in sun like this. Not all of us can have that flawless olive color year round. " Bianca teased running her fingers over Frankie's chiseled abs. Causing her wife to shiver a bit with the excitement that would never grow cold.

I know , I know

When I complement her

She won't believe me

And it's so sad to think that

She can't see what I see

" Well, honey now that we're married and there's not alot of risk of you leaving me. I think it's time I let you in on my only dark secret left. Spray tanning. " Frankie told the p pasty raven haired beauty.

But Everytime she asks me

Do I look okay

I say...

chorus

When I see your face

Bianca chuckled and laid back on her beach blanket. Rolling onto her stomach so her wife could lotion her back as well. Frankie lotion every inch of Bianca's exposed body. Since she was wearing a small two piece there was alot of exposure. " Did I ever tell you how perfectly amazing you are ? " Frankie asked

There's not a thing that

I Would change

Cause you're amazing

just the way you are

And when you smile

the whole world stops and stares for a while

cause girl you're amazing

just the way you are

" Frankie I married you, the flattery can stop. " Bianca giggled she wasn't used to being told such things all the time. The last person to even tell her she was pretty was Sarah. But who knew if she'd meant it or not. Frankie told her these wonderful things every single day. Even when she first woke in the morning with bad breath and messy hair. Her wife would find something about her body to pay respects to.

" It's not flattery if it's true. " Frankie countered.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day

if she'd let me

Her laugh , her laugh

She hates but I think

it's so sexy

Frankie finished her full body lotioning on Bianca. Then laid down beside her on the large towel and sighed contentedly. She couldn't believe the last two years had even happened laying here on the beach of an exotic island. Married to the girl of her dreams. She was a stepmom now too. Something she never saw coming was being a parent to an obnoxious eight year old whom seemed to get bigger and more inteligent every day. She had a house and a dog and a family she loved so much she thought sometimes she'd pop with happiness.

Then there was all the hell she'd had to go through to get to this point. All the years she missed out on. Not getting to see Miranda be born an honor which went to her sister. Which annoyed her to an even greater extent. Than even she would allow herself to admit to.

Her parents coming back, being abducted for one final time by Vanessa her crazier than thou aunt. Finding out later before the honeymoon Ava was some sort of distant cousin. Another shining family member to be proud of. She thought all these things staring blankly at the sky above her.

" Hey , why so quiet ? " Bianca enquired tugging on her love's blue board shorts. Since pulling on her bikini top would've looked inapropriate.

She's so beautiful and

I tell her everyday

"Huh, oh sorry I was just thinking. "

" About what if I may ask ? " Bianca asked.

" Er... Just everything that we've both had to go through. To get to this place." Frankie replied turning on her side to face her love.

Oh, you know, you know , you know

I'd never ask you to change

"Yeah, we have been through the ringer the last couple years, huh?" Bianca admitted.

" Definately which is why I have to ask you, was it worth I mean to be with me all the grief you went through. With my parents showing up and all ?" Frankie looked into deep chocolate brown eyes. Searching for her answer.

Bianca looked intently at her wife. As is if searching for a reasoning to that question. " Don't you know how much I love you, I would face the flames of hell and back. To be with someone as good to me as you are. "

" Bianca let's get serious though. You were willing to do that when I was crappy to you all that time ago too. " Frankie responded. " We both know back then I wasn't even good to myself let alone you. When you deserved it so much more than me. "

" Can I ask you another question? "

" Shoot. "

" Why is it you married me and drug me to this gorgeous island. Only to bring this up in the middle of our honeymoon ?"

Frankie laid back onto her back. " Because when I have nothing else to do, I get reflective. I didn't mean to ruin the mood. It's just I can never understand what someone like you is doing with a recycled throwaway kid like me. " She confessed.

If perfect is what you're searching for

then just stay the same

So don't even bother askin' if you look okay

You know what I'll say

Chorus x3

" Do you know every day when I wake up. I look over to my left and see you looking back at me. I've only ever had that once...-"

The brownish haired girl scrunched up her features. " Yeah, with my sister. Which is still too gross to comprehend. "

" No actually it was with someone else. Maggie and I only woke up together I think three whole times the entire three years we were dating. I am talking about a girl from many years ago. When I was at a treatment center for my eating disorder. " Bianca explained.

" Bianca you don't have to talk about that if you're not ready. Honey I'm sorry I brought it up. You know I was really just thinking those things because I can't believe how lucky I am. " Frankie replied leaning toward her partner and kissing her lips tenderly.

" It's alright, her name was Sarah and she was my first girlfriend. Anyway we used to come to each others beds. Each night we would trade off who would sneak off to see who. And every morning I knew when I woke up I wouldn't be alone. Now I have that same feeling and all I have to do is roll over. You are the only other person who has ever given me that and I love you for it...And many other things. " Bianca finished her explanation and watched a single tear roll down Frankie's cheek.

" Bianca, I will always be there for you to wake up next to. I promise unless I really have to pee. " Frankie vowed with a bit of humor.

Bianca laughed. " You know what I think ?"

" What?"

" I think God meant for us to be together, it just took some time for his plan to set itself into motion. " Bianca stated with a glowing smile.

" That sounds right he always is slower with the time differance an' all. " Frankie replied leaning in to kiss her beloved once more.

The young newlyweds were walking down the main street along the beach. When Frankie stopped cold in her tracks and her mouth suddenly dropped open.

" Babe, a seagull is going to fly in there if you-"

" Surf boards !" Exclaimed the detective with juvenile excitement. She kept hold of her wife's hand and took off for the board shop.

" You know being married to you is like being married to a five year old sometimes." Bianca squealed as she tried to keep up while her hand was being drug. Four feet ahead of her body or so it felt.

" One that's gross sounding, and two check out these sweet boards. I have always wanted to learn how to surf. "

" That's like saying gee honey I've always wanted to know. What full body casting feels like. " Bianca countered with sarcasm.

" Look at the sign free lesson with board purchase. Come on this is our honeymoon so you're getting one too. This is a non-negotiable situation you and I are gonna be surfing the waves by tomorrow. "

" I don't think so, you go ahead and I'll watch from the beach. "

" Come on please... Think of all the cool points you'll earn with Miranda. I promise it's safe you fall off your board whats the hardest thing you hit some water.." Frankie pleaded with her best puppy dog face.

" Alright, but I'm not going to earn many cool points as you put it. With my daughter when I end up with a broken neck. " Bianca caved.

" Phooey, you took more of a risk when you rode on my bike. " Frankie countered this time. " I wonder what the little one is doing to your mom right about now anyway. "

Speaking of the devil. All the way back in Pine Valley.

Young Miranda was stirring up some trouble of her own. Giving Erica a hard time about a Justin Bieber concert.

" Come on grandma, if you take me I will call you Erica in all the crowds. " Pleaded the eight soon to be nine year old.

" I said no, before she left your mom and Frankie both said what ?"

" No. " Miranda sighed and hung her head. Removing herself from the barstool in the kitchen. The seemingly dissapointed girl went to her room. Evening was getting close and there was no way she was going to waste these tickets. She won them on the radio last week by answering the question on the star of the concerts hometown.

She made up her bed to look like she was in it. Opened her window and proceded to climb down the lattice work. She was almost homefree until the cuff of her jeans caught on the thorns at the bottom.

Luckily she had a young male visitor to come to her rescue. It was J.R. Chandlers little boy. Whom secretly didn't think girls were gross. Especially Miranda she was in his opinion the cutest girl in his class.

" Thanks, Adam "

" You're welcome Miranda but what are you doing ?"

" I'm going to the Justin Bieber concert tonight on my bike. " Miranda informed the young boy.

" Does your grandma know?" He asked wide eyed as he walked his bike through the yard with Miranda.

" Not exactly. "

Little Adam reached out his arm and grabbed the young runaway's shoulder. " Wait what do you mean by not exactly ?"

" I mean she said no and my mom and even my new cool stepmom said no. So I'm hoofing it as Frankie would say. You can come if you want I have two tickets. " The girl invited.

" I don't wanna get in trouble but somebody has to keep you out of trouble. So Alright I'll go. Yak, Justin Bieber I'd rather have tickets to the dentist office. Why do girls like him? " Pondered the boy outloud.

" Because he's cute. " Miranda informed her friend.

" No he's not and he sounds like a girl when he sings. " Miranda shot him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks. " Okay, sorry. "

" That's better, we gotta hurry if we're going to make it in time. " Stated the young girl jetting off on her ten speed. Adam no more than a space behind her.

Next Chapter coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie STONE : Detective LARGE !

Frankie laid across her board watching the sunset. After a long on the beach with her beloved. Whom was paddling back to shore to wrap herself in an oversized towel.

" Frankie common lets go back to the room. It's getting cool out and that water is freezing now !" Bianca called out to her betrothed.

" Alright, alright I'm coming fun spoiling woman. " Frankie said under her breath as she paddled back to shore to join her shivering wife.

The detective ran upto Bianca and kissed her on the cheek. " Thanks for joining me for the surfing, now come on let's get you in some dry sheets... "

" Frankie !" Bianca exclaimed incredulously.

" Sorry, sorry I meant clothes...atleast I meant to say clothes. " Frankie grinned a classic mischevious Stone grin. Wrapping her arm around her love the made their way back to the hotel.

...

Meanwhile back in the lovely never dull Pine Valley.

Two eight year olds peddled their bicycles down the busy highway. An especially dangerous thing to do when there was no daylight at all anymore. Little Adam's bike had night reflectors. However Miranda had peeled hers off because they weren't stylish enough for her bike.

So when a semi pulled out from nowhere he never had time to stop.

Miranda saw the giant rig and was sent tumbling down into a deep ditch. Adam who had pulled over into the rest stop area of the large road. Went running down the hill shaped cliff of dirt and grass and stick tights.

" Miranda !, Miranda ! Are you okay ? " Adam asked loudly rolling over his stumbled classmate. Seeing quickly the large gash on her left temple. He took his denim jacket off and placed the material over the wound. Having remembered first aide class.

The truck got itsself pulled over and ran out to check on what he had hit.

" Hello, anybody down there? "

" Yes, " Adam called back.

" Are you hurt ?" The trucker asked concerned.

" No I'm not but my friend she fell all the way down here. Her head is bleeding pretty bad we need an ambulance. " The little boy replied concern growing for his friend.

...

Erica went into Miranda's guest room to check on the pouting girl.

" Miranda sweety, it's grandma I know you're dissapointed but I tell you what. The next time Justin boomboom or whatever his name is. Is in the area you and grandma will go together. " Erica promised to her granddaughter. She took a seat on the edge of her bed. When she went to hug Miranda she was quite shocked to find a body size pillow in the childs place.

" On second thought not a chance in hades will ever see this or any other concert ever. Jack get in here. " Erica flared her nostrils in anger.

" Yes, dear. "

" Call the police our little granddaughter is a little escape artist. I'm going out in my car to look for her. " Erica stated deeply concerned and angry.

" Should we call Bianca ?" Jack asked as his wife searched for her keys.

" No, not until we see how far she's gotten to and whether she's hurt or not. " Erica replied.

" Right, well there's nothing they can do for twenty four hours Erica so let's you and I take our cars and see if we can find her. How far could an eight year old have gotten in the dark ?" Jack said to comfort his wife and a little for himself too.

As he was pondering just that. Miles away on the darkened highway that very little girl lay in the hands of a little boy and a complete stranger. Who was using his cell phone to call for an ambulance.

...

At the resort hotel in Acolpoco.

Bianca had taken a nice hot shower. It was now Frankie's turn as per her wife's request. Frankie made her way out of the large bathroom with stone tiles on the floor. Bianca could hear her feet pattering across them.

Frankie's jaw dropped to the floor when she made her way to the bedroom area. There lay Bianca across the bed of white linens covered from head to toe in rose petals.

" Like what you see ?"

Frankie nodded a yes her motor skills clearly suffering.

This made Bianca happy but she wasn't happy with being oggled from clear across a room. When there plenty of room in the bed for them both.

" Are you coming to bed or are just going to stand there and stare all night?" Bianca enquired with a sly seductive look in her eyes.

Frankie dropped her towel and jumped on the bed. She grabbed Bianca's lips with her own. Kissing her with so much passion. " Don't move, I wanna peel off each petal one at a time. " Said Frankie in a husky bedroom voice.

Pine Valley Emergency room.

Josh was making his rounds for the evening. He'd had a couple of younger patients come in to the ER with earaches.

When a nurse came flying into the ER stopping where the doctor was standing. A look of horror on her face.

" What is it nurse Jenkins?" Josh asked.

" Doctor there's been an accident on the highway. Two eight year olds on bikes. One male one female. The boy is fine, but the girl they're not so sure she's sustaned several broken bones and a head injury. "

" What were two eight year olds doing on the highway at night on their bikes ?" Josh asked outloud.

" Well that's the odd thing the boy claims they were going to a Justin Bieber concert. " The nurse replied.

" My niece is eight years old she's got better sense than these kids. " Josh sighed. " I'll get scrubbed up to welcom the wagon. " He stated taking off his white lab coat dawning a sterile hair cap and gloves.

The ambulance arrived wheeling the small girl. " Alright let's take a look. " He went to shine a light into the girls eyes. One pupil was wider than the other which wasn't a good sign. " Nurse could you give me a bio sack and a wet cloth. Carefully he removed the small jean jacket that was place over her head wound. Throwing the article of clothing in the sack. Then taking the sponge like cloth and washing the little girls face off. He gasped. " Holy, crap! It is my niece. "

The doctors eyes went wide with the revelation. " Get me Erica Kane on the line right now !"

Erica was driving up and down a peaceful neighborhood road. Searching for her grandchild when her cell phone rang. " Hello, speaking. "

" Mom , it's Josh you gotta get down to the hospital fast. "

" Why what is it, well spit it out Josh?" Erica said growing impatient.

" The EMTs brought in an eight year old accident victim. She's suffered several injuries and will probably need surgery. It's Miranda mom. " Josh informed his mother.

" Oh, my God. I'll be there as fast as I can. " Erica quickly hung up the phone to her son. Then preceded to call Bianca at her hotel.

Frankie was just getting to the good petals when the hotel phone rang. " Don't move I'll get it. " Stated the cop doing just that. " Oh, hi Erica. What ! She did what, she's where oh God. We're on the first flight out I'll swim if I have to. "

The change in Frankie's tone and expression worried Bianca. " Bianca remember how I said don't move, we gotta move. Honeymoon in paradise is over. " Frankie rambled as she grabbed a pair of faded dark jeans and a white shirt throwing on a long sleeved plaid shirt over it.

" What is it ? " Bianca followed suit getting dressed in her jeans and a dark blue shirt. " Is Jack okay?"

" Jack's fine he hasn't found out yet, " Frankie took a deep breath and faced her wife. " Miranda snuck off to see that damn Justin Bieber concert with Adam Chandlers kid. They went on their bikes and got as far as the highway. Apparently a semi came up the curve in the road and Adam pulled over okay, But Miranda was flung into a ditch they don't know how extensive her injuries are. Just that we need to be there. "

Bianca felt her knees buckle. Tears formed and fell down her face. " No, no not my baby Frankie we have to go. "

" Come on babe you gotta be strong for Miranda's sake okay. We have a flight to catch. You have to pull it together long enough to get home can you do that for me ?" Frankie asked wrapping her arms around her love.

Bianca nodded unable to speak for if she had a pained scream would've been the only thing vocalized. As they quickly cancelled their room and went to the airport.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON


	3. Trouble in paradise

Warning if ur under 18 do not read this chapter there are naughty things your impressionable young mind should not see yet ! though thanks to Skins you probably already have. Everyone else including FabFan enjoy and review plzzz...

Frankie Stone Detective Large

chapter 3.

Frankie and Bianca raced to the airport in the rain. Only to dash to the front to hear these words. " Sorry no flights out until the storm clears, Ladies. "

" This is a damned emergency you're telling me we can't leave this fricking island to see our daughter because of some rain. You've obviously never worked in Seattle !" Frankie stated outloud causing several others to stare. And her wife to glow with pride for referring to Miranda as 'their daughter' .

Their daughter whom was going to be slaughtered and grounded until she was eighty. Just as soon as they got back to Pine Valley.

" I apologize ma'am but there is realistically no way to leave the island until we get the all clear from the weather service. " The clerk said sympathetically.

Bianca touched her beloved on the shoulder. "Come on Frankie lets just wait there's nothing this nice man can do until he gets more news. "

" Wait a moment here I can give you these coupons for a free dinner at our airport olive garden. If there is anything I can do for you let me know. "

" Thank you but I won't feel any better until I can get to my little girl. " Bianca replied taking a breath and slowly exhaling.

A thought hit Frankie on how exactly to take her wife's mind off of this bad evening. Plus she was still way too turned on to let it go. As much as the detective tried to put it out of her mind. All she could she see was Bianca's gorgeous body covered in those multicolored rose petals. She groaned unknowingly.

" What's wrong babe is it your shoulder. Do I need to rub it?" Bianca asked concerned.

" Yes, I have an ache that needs rubbing but it's not my shoulder. We were just so caught up and then when the phone rang. I haven't had time to get it out of my system yet. " Frankie replied in a whisper that turned her wife's cheeks a bright red.

" Well , maybe when we get home and I see everythings okay with Miranda I can soothe that ache you speak of. " Bianca smirked and licked her lips coyly.

Frankie couldn't stand it any longer. Grabbing her beloved by the hand she pulled her towards a door in the back of the airport.

" Baby, what is this place? "

" This is a piece of my old life Bianca dear, it's baggage re-claim. These are all items and luggage that people have lost. Could've been so much easier to just label the bags. But some people are just too dense to do so. I used to sneak into these areas all the time because they're not guarded. I slept here... Well in a room like this when it got too cold to sleep outside. " Frankie explained with a grin.

" So what are we doing here exactly, Frankie Stone you're not planning to have your way with me in this..." The shorter woman put her fingers to the mouth of the teasing dark haired woman to silence her.

" You heard what the clerk said it could be hours. We might as well kill some time just the two of us. While we're still on our honeymoon. Gimme some honey. " Frankie said in a husky voice as she brought her lips up to the lips of the woman she loved.

Pine Valley General.

" Any word from my sister ?" Kendall asked Erica bringing her mother a steaming cup of coffee.

" Yes, she said there was a rainstorm. But she and Frankie are sleeping at the airport until a flight opens up for New York. " Erica replied sipping the hot coffee as if it were room temperature.

" What about Miranda how is she?" Kendall enquired of her mother once more.

" Actually she's going to be fine. " Josh informed the family as he came walking out of X-ray one. " She's got a severe concussion and as I thought two broken ribs from her roll down the hill. If Adam there hadn't been there I don't think it would've been as good an outcome. "

" Can we see her Josh ?" Erica asked like a good concerned grandma.

" Of course she's in room two thirteen. But she needs her rest so she can terrorize everyone again soon. So make it quick. " Josh replied and went on to do his rounds.

THE SONG IS CALLED 'It's your love ' this particular version is

BY A 90S POP GROUP CALLED- SHE MOVES yes i do have it and i will share if anyone wants it.

Back at the airport lost luggage dept.

There was a different scene unfolding. One that girls gone wild would've approved of with or without Snoop Dogg!

_DANCIN' IN THE DARK_

_mIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_

_TAKIN' YOUR HEART_

_HOLDIN' IT TIGHT_

Frankie was slowly kissing her way down Bianca's smoothe stomach. Stopping to suck on her naval. Which earned her a much deserved groan from the woman she loved. She slowly removed her wifes jeans and tossed them aside. Then she nestled her head on the dark haired womans treasure.

YOU'RE THE ONE I DREAM OF EVERY NIGHT

EMOTIONAL TOUCH

OOH, TOUCHIN' MY SKIN

ASKIN' YOU TO DO

WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOIN'

Running her rough hands all over Bianca's creamy thighs and lifting them over her shoulders. Which hurt a bit where she'd been shot but it was well worth the pain. Bianca's ample bossom heaved with passion at her lovers ministrations. On her most sensitive nerve bundle.

ALL OVER AGAIN

OH IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING

DON'T THINK

i CAN KEEP IT ALL IN

With her pants having been discarded on a pile of boxes of lost and found items. She never heard her phone ringing.

I JUST GOTTA LET YOU KNOW

WHAT IT IS THAT WON'T LET ME GO

iT'S YOUR LOVE

Grasping at Frankie's rapidly bobbing head with both hands. Bianca pushed herself further into the eager woman's mouth. Riding out her intense climax which sent shivers of pleasure throughout her entire body. Making her toes curl with passion

IT JUST DOES SOMETHING TO ME

SENDS A SHOCK RIGHT THROUGH ME

I CAN'T GET ENOUGH

Frankie kissed her way back up to her lover's lips. She loved the feeling of their bodies connecting so perfectly to one another, Skin on skin, breast to breast.

SO IF YOU WONDER

'BOUT THE SPELL I'M UNDER

IT'S YOUR LOVE

Massaging her wife's breasts as she kissed and sucked on her earlobes which were one of the most sensitive areas. On Bianca's body.

BETTER THAN IT WAS

MORE THAN I AM

AND ALL OF THAT HAPPENED

BY TAKING YOUR HAND

Bianca rolled her hips reversing their positions so that she was the one on top. Which Frankie wasn't as fond of but the view was spectacular from below ! It was the black haired beauties turn to have a little tease and torture.

WHO I AM NOW

IS WHO I'VE WANTED TO BE

AND NOW THAT WE'RE TOGETHER

STRONGER THAN EVER

Slowly she made her way to Frankie's neck sucking on her pulse point. Making her lover grind on her thigh which was posed between the detectives own tan thighs.

HAPPY AND FREE

She ran her hands up and down Bianca's back getting back at her for that teasing move by groping her buttocks and squeezing. Which of course initiated a moan from her wife and a grin from herself.

OH IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING

" You're gonna pay for that so much you have no idea. " Bianca informed her love.

As she suckled on Frankie's nipples rubbing the opposite side with her hand and alternating. Between each one until Frankie was nothing but a puddle of sweat beneath her.

DON'T THINK I CAN

KEEP IT ALL IN

Anxious for her next move Frankie ground her center into her lovers thigh more insistently than before. She was so hot at this point she could've melted steel with one touch.

AND IF YOU

ASK ME WHY I'VE CHANGED

ALL I'VE GOTTA DO

IS SAY YOUR SWEET NAME..

Bianca took the hint she was given and slid her hand down between their two heaving bodies. Placing her slinder long fingers inside Frankie's sex in one quick move.

IT'S YOUR LOVE

JUST DOES SOMETHIN' TO ME

SENDS A SHOCK RIGHT THROUGH ME

i CAN'T GET ENOUGH

Causing the woman to moan loudly. Bianca silenced her by giving her a searing kiss and sucking the cops tongue into her own mouth.

SO IF YOU WONDER

BOUT THE SPELL I'M UNDER

IT'S YOUR LOVE...OH IT'S YOU LOVE

As her fingers worked her body to the edge. She could feel Frankie's body tense around her fingers. She moved her hand faster and soon Frankie was crying out her release.

_OH . IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING_

_DON'T THINK I CAN KEEP IT ALL IN_

_I JUST GOTTA LET YOU KNOW _

_WHAT IT IS THAT WON'T LET ME GO_

_IT'S YOUR LOVE, IT'S YOUR LOVE, IT'S YOUR LOVE_

Bianca lay back on the piled up abandoned luggage. Feeling rathe satisfied with herself.

" Not so fast you're gonna pay for torturing me so long princess. " Frankie said with an evil grin on her face once more. As she rolled over on top of her wife once more.

Erica came back into the waiting room. " She was asleep so I just gave her a little kiss on the cheek and left. I don't want to leave her Jack not until Bianca gets here. "

" That's fine dear Josh said he'd arrange a bed for you in case you wanted to stay all night. " Jack replied placing an arm around his wife.

" What about you Jack ?"

" I'll sleep in this chair, since I believe I have set here long enough for it to bond with my rear end. " The DA joked.

"Where is Kendall ?"

" She got a text from Zach while you were upstairs with Miranda. One the kids is running a bit of a temperature. She had to go home. " Jack informed Erica.

The couple sat in silence thinking of the events of the day. Eventually falling asleep in the waiting room chairs.

Miranda laid awake in her room tears rolling down her face.

Bianca let out one last moan before collapsing on top of her beloveds body. Frankie kissed the top of her forehead pushing back her sweat laden hair.

" That was nice , I needed something to take my mind off of everything. " Bianca told her detective.

" Yeah, I knew it. " Frankie replied with a sleepy sigh. " Too bad airports don't have showers and we checked out of our hotel room already. "

" This is true, but maybe we can get it back it's only been..." Bianca reached over to Frankie's left hand and lifted it so she could read the time. " Four hours since we checked out and with no flights coming or going..."

" There wouldn't be anyone to take our room. " Frankie finished. The couple looked at each other and sprung up with renewed energy.

Frankie threw on her jeans and shirt. Bianca did the same and she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. " Hey, baby hold up a second. I got a text message from mom. "

" You did. Erica knows how to text ? Whoa..!" Frankie fell on her butt trying to put her socks on standing on one foot.

Bianca laughed and sat down in the detectives lap. " That's what you get babe. Let's see Miranda's okay they don't think she'll need surgery afterall. She has a severe concussion and two broken ribs. But she's resting comfortably at the hospital for observation. " Bianca scrolled on her Iphone 4.

" Good so the little honeymoon crasher should be well enough to recieve. A four month grounding when we get back. "

" MMmm... Not to mention a serious talking to. About the dangers of skipping off like that, I guess she ran off with someone from her class with the tickets she won. " Bianca continued.

" Who I'm gonna call her parents or worse I'll visit them in uniform. That ought to scare the l..."

" Take it easy Frankie , you're not gonna like who it was. "

" Who, was it a boy, it was fricking boy wasn't it !" Frankie could feel her temper starting to flare.

" It was little Adam Chandler. If her hadn't been there they would've never found her. That's how deep the ditch she fell into was. " Bianca explained further holding her hands up in a peacemaking motion.

Now Frankie could feel her bloodpressure rising. " I met him when I gave the safety demonstration. Smart kid it's a shame about his father who I've just been looking for a reason to pound into the.."

" Chill out take your breaths. " Bianca advise at this point standing up so Frankie would have personal space.

" Oh, you take my breaths for me I'm too pissed to breathe. " Frankie growled slamming her fist into the nearby wall. " It's always a Chandler. I suppose he 'likes' our daughter. " She added with a disgusted face.

" I doubt that they're only eight. " Bianca shook her head.

" Really... You're gonna play the naive parent game. Now whose the one in denial about their daughter ?" Frankie teased.

" What do you mean naive ? Eight years old is a little bit young to be gaga over someone." Bianca replied folding her arms.

" Actually no it's not. I had a crush on someone when I was eight. " Frankie stated. " Come on how old were you when you had your first affair of the heart?"

" I..was...oh no I was ten that's only two years older than Miranda is. I am so dumb my baby's growing up. But I didn't even realise how much until now. " Bianca stood in shock her wife came up and hugged her.

" It's alright you're not dumb I thought I told once already. Not to say that about yourself. Honestly what decent parent wants to imagine their kid having crushes and falling in love. " Frankie said comfortingly.

" True, it seems like just yesterday she was being handed to me. She was so small and fragile and depended on me for everything now. She's running off with a boy to a concert are you thinking what I'm thinking ?" Bianca asked looking up with a glint in her eyes.

" What boy wants to see a Bieber concert ? Of course he does kinda look like a girl he definately sounds like one. Right not I'm pretty sure I have more testosterone in my blood than him. " Frankie rambled.

Bianca snorted a laugh. " No, I was thinking what if we decided at some point to have another baby. One that was yours and mine both. "

" Come on Bianca you know I don't think like that, Miranda is as much my daughter as she is yours in my mind and in my...heart. Okay. I don't know how act around babies. What if I screw it up and make it hate me ? " Frankie confessed. Although the thought of Bianca pregnant with her baby did make her smile internally.

The experianced parent placed a hand on the detectives knee reassuringly.

" You won't screw it up because I'll be there to help you. Miranda would be a big sister. Plus you're just as good with her as you would be with a baby. The only difference is that you cannot give them candy and the whole bottle feeding/ diaper changing thing. " Bianca explained.

But Just as Frankie was about to give her answer. An anouncement came over the P.A. system.

" Attention all travelers awaiting flights. The storm has cleared the island and Flights will resume in two hours. "

" Saved by the bell lets go get that shower and hop a plane home. " Frankie stated grabbing her duffle bag and motioning her wife to follow.

" Alright, But we are not finished talking about this. " Bianca warned.

Next chapter will be suprising ...Stay tuned.


	4. Welcome home

FRANKIE STONE : DETECTIVE LARGE!

chapter 4

This can't wait...Or patience is not a virtue in my opinion.

Attention passengers please put your tray tables in their upright and locked positions. And fasten your seatbelts. The plane will be landing shortly in New York City.

A stewardess announced over the speaker.

Frankie laughed silently. " What are you so amused about?" Bianca enquired curiously.

" Nothing it's just , my sister would probably be grabbing hold of something right about now." Frankie answered with another snicker.

" You're wicked. "

" Well, I guess you'll just have to punish me when we get home. " Frankie stated with devilish smirk. Raising her eyebrows the cute way she always did. When there was something naughty on her mind.

" Yeah, you just keep hopin' for that. I'm going to see my little girl first. And we have conversation to finish having. Or I might just have a headache for a very long time. " Bianca informed her lover. Forming her own evil grin.

" That's not fair. " Protested the detective.

" Oh, isn't it. I want a chance to be heard the only way to do that. Is to with hold your favorite thing from you. Until you at least listen to me. "

" What do you want me to say Bianca. That I want kids, that was never part of my plans. " Frankie stated to her wife.

"But you're so good with Miranda how can you not want..."

" Because I accepted Miranda as part of the package. I'm not usually good with kids. I do good just to keep up with her. What could I possibly know about bringing up a baby? Even if I was open to the idea which I'm not. Erica would birth little baby kittens. I can hear her now." Frankie argued her point.

" I think mom would be ecstatic to have another grandchild running around in the back yard." Bianca replied not willing to give up so soon.

" Yes, Another one doesn't she have like two from Kendall and one on the way from Josh and Babe, you see how she's taking that news. The poor thing better look and act just like her or she'll say it's some rug rat dust mite welfare kid from the trailer park like Babe was. It's gonna have to grow up under that kind of scrutiny. " Frankie furthered her argument as she exited the plane into the gate terminal.

" Well, mom has her reasons for not liking Babe. " Frankie rolled her eyes at that statement.

" Such as? Name a good one. "

" Well she and I got our babies mixed up. The peramedic gave Babe her baby and stole mine. For six months I thought Miranda was dead. I was so upset I had some mental lapse and ended up taking Babe and Jr.'s baby from the hospital. Babe knew the whole time what had happened. " Bianca explained.

" Well that is a pretty good reason. But the second our baby picks up something it shouldn't. I can hear Erica now she must take after your side of the family Frankie. " She stated turning her nose up in mocking of LaKane herself.

Which gained a small laugh from Bianca. " Is that the best argument you have against it?"

" Why am I losing?" Frankie shot back with a smile.

" Oh, you tanked while the plane was landing. I got an answer for everything you've said so far. Parenting classes, books on tape, family therapy for my mother. "

" Is that with or without the free labotomy?" Frankie said cutely trying to stay in her wifes good graces. " Look I admit you make a good case, can you atleast let me think about it and tell you my answer later. After we've murdered our first kid. "

" I suppose I did spring it on you, so yes. " Bianca let her tough act go and unfolded her arms.

" That's my girl. I love you. " Frankie said giving her wife a kiss on the cheek. Then picking up their luggage.

At the hospital.

Frankie and Bianca walked into Miranda's room. With a balloon in each hand.

" Oh, no grandma called you guys. I'm sorry I ruined your honeymoon." Miranda said hanging her head.

" That's fine here's a balloon attached is a coupon. Entitling you to one free grounding from your mom and I both. " Frankie stated placing her hands on her slender hips.

" We're very dissapointed in you Miranda Elizabeth Montgomery. What in the world were thinking running off on your bike in the middle of the night. To see some stupid concert you could have been killed by that semi."

" Of all things for Justine Bieber! I mean he sings like a woman. He kinda looks like one too." Frankie added.

The women were putting up a united front.

" His name is Justin and I wanted to see his show. I won those stupid tickets. "

" Eight years old is much too young to be going to concerts alone. Young lady. " Bianca informed her daughter. " The reason Frankie and I didn't want you to go is because we got you tickets. To the premier of his movie in New York. We were going to suprise you when we got back. But I guess I'll see if anyone else's parents wants them. Because you can't be trusted. "

" What you're mother said. I'm in complete agreance. " Frankie added with folded arms.

A small tap on the door to Miranda's room. " What!" The women yelled at the same time.

Bianca opened the door to see Jr and little Adam with flowers in their hands.

" I came to see Miranda is that okay?" Adam asked.

" Yeah, you can come in but he stays out. " Frankie said firmly.

" Bianca are you seriously married to this woman. She was trouble when we were kids and more trouble now. " Jr commented.

" Yeah, trouble for you. How's the eye since the last time I slugged you? I'm thinking you need a refresher. " Frankie stated becoming more hostile by the moment. " Kid I like you but your dad is a pain in my side. "

" I know everyone says that. "

" Come on Frankie let's leave the kids alone to visit. " Bianca coaxed.

Although not as well as she'd thought. " You're right I can't this anymore. Not back a whole hour and you wanna know if we should have another kid. Even though I tell you no repeatedly. Then if that's not bad enough I gotta come eye to eye with this creature. I'm outta here for awhile. I need to clear my head. " Frankie stated throwing her leather jacket back on and storming out the door.

" Wow, she's touchy. "

" Shut up Jr." Bianca replied folding her arms.

" Apparently she's rubbing off on you in more ways than one. " Jr snapped back.

" Why don't you go sit down somewhere near your rock I'm sure it must miss you. In fact do us all a favor and crawl under it again. "

Said a voice all too familiar to Bianca it was her mother.

" How touching mommy still fighting our battles for us is she?" Jr antagonized.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned only to be knocked back. " You leave my wife alone, you're an ass we all know it so just do us all a favor back the hell off right now. "

" You can't do this to me I'll report you. You're an officer of the law I'll have your badge." The rick man threatened.

" Hey, Jack I'm off duty technically I'm still on leave can he seize my badge?" Frankie asked.

" No, not technically especially considering what we've all witnessed. " Jack replied a wise smirk on his face.

" I have a makeup artist on my show does wonders to create bruising. I don't think assault on an officer would be too far fetched do you Jack?" Erica asked her husband.

" No not at all dear. " Jack answered.

" You're all crazy I'm going to the car tell little Adam to meet me out there. When he's done slumming it. " Jr smirked.

" Alright that's it. " FRankie hauled and punched him right in the nose. " Do not insult my daughter like that again. " She pulled him over to Bianca. " Now apologize to Bianca for that remark. "

" In hell. Uh!" Jr was now punched in stomach and bent over Frankie had ahold of him by the collar of jacket. " Alright, alright I'm sorry. "

Jr limped out of the hospital.

Frankie looked accomplished. " I feel a little bit better now. That terrible smell has left the building. " She said slapping her hands together as if removing excess dirt. " Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go pick up the dog from the vet. Since your mom here doesn't do animals. I'm sorry for earlier. "

" I know just go on and vent I'll be home in a little while. " Bianca replied.

" What was all that about?" Erica asked her daughter once Frankie was clear from earshot.

" Oh, nothing just a discussion we were having it got a little heated and Frankie walked out of the situation before she got to mad. "

" What on earth could make someone that mad after a honeymoon to an exotic place." Erica pondered.

" Mom, I'm begging to stop right now. " Bianca warned her mother. " You forget we only spent two days there. Not a whole week like we thought we were going to. So how is she doing? We were a little too busy ripping her for sneaking out in the first place. "

" She's good, she can go home today Josh said. Just to watch her for nausea and dizziness. " Erica told her daughter.

" Great. I have some things I have to go get ready then. I'll be back to pick her up in an hour or so. " Bianca told her mother and left the hospital herself.

" So is your dad always so mean?" Miranda asked Adam.

" Not always but allot. So are you in a lot of trouble with your moms?"

" I'm grounded and I know they haven't even started to lecture me. Plus they got me tickets to see JB's movie but now I'm not allowed to go. Condition of the whole being grounded. I didn't get you into trouble did I?"

" No, my dad didn't even notice I was gone. He was too busy with his new girlfriend. I just waited til the next day and pretended I got a text that you were in the hospital. So he let me come see you. Do you like the flowers?" Adam asked.

" Yes They're very pretty. Thank you. "

" Well I better go before dad gets in more trouble. See you at school. "

" Bye Adam."

Frankie was driving around town in her Mustang. Pondering everything and petting the dog. " What do you think boy can you handle another little one tugging on your ears and tail?" The dog barked in answer. Frankie scratched his ears with her free hand and steered with the other.

" Yeah, I guess it would be fun. Why can't people be as good at listening as dogs are? I bet you're excited to be gettin' out early. " The dog kissed her hand. " Well, don't get too excited your girl is all bandaged up in the hospital. Because she could listen to simple instruction. Oh, God two of'em running around making trouble I must be insane to even be considering this. the things we do for pretty dogs huh Teddy?"

" Well pretty dogs in your case a pretty girl in mine. Let's make a stop shall we? Yeah you don't mind. I'm talking to a dog I have gone off the deep end. "

Frankie stopped off at a boutique in midtown.

Bianca arrived back her new house with an armfull of groceries to restock the fridge. Plus a couple of movies for Miranda to watch when she got home.

Frankie's car pulled up almost exactly the same time she was fumbling for her housekey with the arm full of groceries.

" Here my dear let me take those. " Frankie said cheerfully Bianca looked at her wife and shoved the large paper bag at her chest. "Okay I deserve that."

" Your damn right you do leaving me there to explain your little temper tantrum. To everyone including my mother."

" Look I'm sorry I can't handle all that thrown at me at one time. "

" Welcome to reality Frankie everybody gets more than they think they can handle sometimes. It doesn't mean you can just walk out then come back when it's convienant for you. You have to stick it out. " Bianca lectured.

" I know and I want to make up for my immature outburst okay. I got you something on the way home from the vet. Do you wanna see it?" Frankie asked like an eager child.

" Sure what is it?" Bianca replied tiredly.

" You'll see just close your eyes and wait here. I'll be right back. " Frankie could be heard dashing out the front door once more. Grabbing two sacks from the car and re-entering the house. Bianca was starting to become amused. But when she heard her wifes careful footsteps back into the kitchen she let her smile fade.

" Okay well I lied I stopped at two places but they were right next to each other. I got you something and me something. Frankie took Bianca's present out first and then hers. " Alright open'em. "

Bianca looked down and her eyes went wide at what lay before her. A baby blanket with little dogs all over it. Then she looked at the thing that Frankie had bought for herself.

A guide to parenting for adults that were abused as children.

Bianca ran around the counter and jumped into her wifes arms with joy. Kissing her all over her face. Settling on her lips she kissed Frankie with so much passion. " You mean it?"

" Yeah, I mean it. I really am sorry about before I let my temper get the better of me. But that's not going to happen again. Because starting monday I'm going to therapy. "

" With who?"

" Someone called Liz Estrada she sounds like a bit of a hippy to me but what do I know. Greenley gave me her number. I need to sort out my temper and learn how to deal with stuff before I turn into my parents. For us and for the baby. "

" Frankie I love you. I'm so proud of you. "

" Well, don't get too proud just yet. I haven't met her there could end up being a hostage situation if she wants to talk about feelings too much. I'm gonna go feed the dog. " Frankie said with a bag of Beneful in her hand.

" Okay, " Bianca was still too overjoyed at the thought of having another baby. To think about anything else she wrapped the blanket up in her arms. Picturing for a moment her cozy little family and smiling.

Frankie went to the hospital to pick up Miranda. Josh was waiting with discharge papers in hand. " So am I really grounded or do I get time off for good behavior in this punishment?" Asked the girl with innocent eyes.

" Don't give me that look, I perfected that look ten years ago. Besides those sorts of thing are up to your mother and I. Not just me we'll have to see how the good behavior goes first. Cause two days in a hospital bed. Doesn't really count for an eight year old. " Frankie answered her new daughter.

" That's it you're free to go. " Josh told his niece.

" Don't let him fool you kiddo nothing is free. Especially hospital stays around here. Bianca wanted me to make sure you had the insurance numbers you need for this?"

"I think so they should be on file. You'll be getting a courtesy call if we don't. " Josh replied. "Oh, here before I forget this is a script for a mild pain killer. And theres one for anti-biotics she has an inner ear infection as well. You know the drill any problems..."

" Bring her back. I got it thanks Josh. " Frankie said and followed the nurse pushing Miranda out the door and to the car.

" You heard him I had temporary nisanity because of my ear infection. I have to see that movie. Please Frankie please?" Pleaded the eight year old.

" First off it's insanity and you're not a criminal on death row. So that plea doesn't count for you. Second lalalalalala I can't hear you. " Frankie told the child in a sarcastic manor. She loved her step-daughter but she was getting on the detectives nerves.

On the ride home however she became worse.

" Can I have an ice cream Frankie?" The little girl asked sweetly at first.

" No. "

" Why you always buy me ice cream. " Miranda insisted.

" Because little runaways don't get ice cream. I buy ice cream for A students and well behaved children. Of which you are neither this time your report card came in mail while we were gone. two B minuses and three C's. "

" Oh. " Miranda replied then became silent.

" Can I ask you a question and I want you to tell me the honest to goodness truth. What is going on with you kid? This isn't like you, you're better behaved than this."

"I can't tell you. "

" Of course you can, it's just you and me in the car. I won't tell anyone I promise. " Frankie vowed to her daughter.

" Well I'm afraid. You and mommy are married now and Sara my friend at school said that when her mommy got married. That they had a new baby and they don't love her anymore. I just don't want you guys to stop loving me. Does that make me selfish Frankie?" The young girl asked with tears running down her cheeks.

Frankie pulled the Mustang over undid her seatbelt reached across the seats and gave her stepdaughter a bear hug. " There is nothing in this world your mom or I could love more than you understand. Even if we at some point decided to have a baby we would love you both the same. So no more of that your friend is clearly insane okay. " The cop told her little girl.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I was pain in your butt. " Miranda apologized sincerely this time.

" It's cool. Just give your mom and I a breather before you become a teenager huh?" Frankie half joked.

"If I have to. I suppose I can do it. " The child agreed.

The only thing Frankie could think was that she needed a stiff drink. Like the ones she used to mix as a partying, careless teenager.

She left dropped Miranda off at their house with Bianca. Then left once more with the promise of returning soon with Miranda's meds in towe. However once on the road again and alone. Frankies first stop was the liquor store then the docks. Where she could have a couple of shots in peace.

As luck would have it though Erica was enjoying her evening walk around the pier. Without Jack by her side he had to work late on some trial.

She spotted a familiar face but couldn't understand why there was a bottle in her hands. " I thought Frankie didn't drink?" This made Erica curious and sympathetic. If her daughters wife was falling off of the wagon. Maybe she could help end it before it became a serious problem.

" You're not doing what I think you're doing ?" Erica asked from behind the detective.

Frankie turned around and let out a grumbled curse. " Oh , it's you I should've known it looks like hells frozen over and I'm gettin' sent all the demons. " Frankie stated knocking back another sip from her paper bag covered bottle. " What's it look like I'm doing Erica!"

" It looks to me like you're doing your best to ruin your life. Let me help." The socialite offered sincerely.

"Why do you wanna help me? Have you gone blind Erica it's me Frankie Stone the one who's never perfect enough for your precious little daughter. But joke's on you cause you see this?" Frankie held up her wedding ring finger. " That means you were wrong. I don't need help anyway I can handle having a drink or two without being helped. "

"Maybe but I wonder why it is then that you chose to come all the way out to the fishermans wharf. To throw back your drinks instead of sharing them with my daughter?" Erica phrased carefully.

"Because I don't, I don't want her to see me like this okay." Frankie answered kicking a leaf with her shoe.

"I know when I started drinking again there was always a sudden pressure or stress. I was afraid to vent it to anyone so I chugged down a bottle to feel better. Is that what's happening Frankie is there something the matter?"

Frankie sighed then glanced at her mother in law. "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this. But here it goes. Bianca and I were at the airport trying to get a flight back here. When she started rambling about how Miranda was getting bigger all the time. Then out of nowhere she hits me with the b word. "

" B word?" Erica questioned the detective gave her a knowing look. " Oh, you mean baby. So then what happened? "

"Anyway I convinced her to wait for me to give her an answer until. We got to see how Miranda was. Then we got into this fight and I exploded then things got worse when Jr showed up at the hospital. He was bringing his kid to see Miranda. I caught in on him insulting Bianca. I lost it totally."

Erica was almost gleaming at that thought because she too hated Jr and everything the Chandlers stood for. Even though she was married to his dad twice. " Then what did you do?"

Frankie smiled awnrily. " I didn't do anything to him. That he didn't have coming that is. I punched him in the gut and broke his nose. The usual." She answered taking another sip of her liquid courage.

"Well for that I can't say anything because he needs that to be done to him. However -"

" I'm not finished then I said yes to her about the baby. But when I went to pick up Miranda she told me the reason her grades tanked with her attitude. It was because she was afraid Bianca and I would have another baby and she wouldn't be loved anymore. Erica I know how that feels I can't put her through that. What if I turn out like one of my parents and end up hitting and cursing the people I love the most. " Frankie admitted swallowing hard and sliding to the ground.

" My father was horrible to me Frankie he even arranged for his best friend to rape me as a girl. I know what it's like to have that feeling in you all the time. I just did this am I turning into him complex. It's hard to get past until one day you look in the mirror and your kids. Then you realize you're not them at all. You are who you want to be in this world my dear. Now why don't you give me that bottle and I'll drive you home. " Erica offered.

" I can drive Erica." Frankie replied peeling down the paper bag. " It's Redbull I went to the liquor store but I didn't go in I went across the street to the one stop. Bianca banned me from caffeine shots since I came home from the hospital one night after shifts. I was bouncing off the walls I'd had five of these bad boys. The can was just too cold for my hand. " She laughed taking another sip.

Erica smiled with relief and accomplishment that maybe she could give Frankie one more piece of advice. " Just one more thing before I leave you, Every kid is jealous when their mother gets married. I love my granddaughter but she is still just a normal child. Perhaps telling Bianca how you really feel about all of these things would help you. Afterall you just got married it would be a shame to have a divorce record set quicker than mine. " She joked.

" That's true. " The cop admitted. Erica took her keys out of her pocket and turned to leave. " Erica, Thanks for everything. I'm sorry for snapping your head off earlier. "

" It's alright dear and you are very welcome. Now get home to my daughter and start talking. I want her pregnant by spring if you decide yes. "

Frankie took one last sip of her coffee injected beverage then tossed it into a nearby trash barrel. Started her car up and went home.

_An' I wish that I..._

_Could see how you are now..._

_Turn it up give it all you want _

_Livin' with things that you forgot_

_throw them all away_

_Never die the sun will rise_

_The ocean tide will save it all for another day_

_Sweet..temptations start _

End Chapter 4 song sample above is Sweet Temptations by Five Times August


	5. I Just Can't Help It

Frankie Stone : Detective Large

Chapter 5

I Just can't help it...

I apologize for the mistake I made last chapter. I was not aware of Miranda's middle name as I quit watching amc when Bianca left again...oops from now on I'll refer to it correctly as Mona.

Two months had passed since Bianca and Frankie were married. Babe had started to show and spring was in full swing in Pine Valley. Miranda's ribs were totally healed from the accident. With alot of sucking up she got to attend the movie premier of what Frankie referred to as "Like the worst singer since Hannah Montana."

There had been some but little discussion of a baby in their lives right now. Everything was so busy Fusion had partnered with Erica's company as they were on the verge of going bank rupt. Leo and Greenley made the announcement that they were expecting a baby.

Just a few day ago which started Bianca thinking about it herself once more. Tonight she had made with Frankie for the two of them to be alone. She wanted to try broaching the subject a little more gently and less I want it now.

Frankie had been assigned her first case after having her first month back be filled with paperwork. A cops worst nightmare was truly the filing.

It was only a murder thought to be gang related.

" So you got everything set for your evening with the man wife?" Greenley asked.

" Yes thank you for asking . I see the pregnancy has helped your complection but not that horrid PMS you go through. " Bianca replied sarcastically.

" Meow, kittie's got claws afterall. I might be impressed if I wasn't so insulted. " Greenley shot back.

" Come now girls I'm tryin' not ta' have alot of stress during this tri-mester. Keep it down to lappin' out yer milk bowls. " Babe told her mouthey co-workers.

" Not until that breast pump you ordered comes and we can have fresh everyday." Greenley teased.

" It came yesterday but I'm not sharin' Bianca can have fresh not you Greenley." Babe shot back cutely.

" Thank you Babe I'm honored." Bianca teased.

Kendall walked in on the middle of the conversation. " Who's having fresh what and why can't I have some?"

" Babe;s breast milk." They all replied.

" Eww, pass." Kendall shook her head. " Do you all not have better things to do then decide who gets breast milk from poor pregnant Babe? "

" No." The girls answered.

" When did you all start answering me in unison it's weird. Anyway I had a stroke of genius last night. " Kendall added positively.

" Oh, Kendall did you see the doctor those things can be dangerous at your age." Greenley fired out at her friend and rival.

" Haha, Two points for you. But I'll catch you on the rebound I came up for a campaign to run by our new head Mommy Kane will surely be impressed with this line. " Kendal stated throwing down a stack of print outs.

Bianca whom by this time was feeling like the odd woman out. Being one of the only two women in the office that wasn't expecting by fall. Picked up one of the fliers. " Old is no longer a bad thing introducing Ageless the classic way for women over forty to look new again. "

Kenall slapped her hands together looking self-satisfied with her idea. " So what do you guys think I want opinions?"

Greenley raised her hand. " Everyones but yours. " Added the mother of three.

" I think it could work with the right angle." Babe commented nicely.

" Yeah, especially since your mother is like a hundred." Greenley got in.

" I hate to agree with Greenley over there. But she's right with mom just having up a share of this company to keep us afloat. It sounds a little like we're..."

"Kissing corporate ass." Greenley finished Bianca's sentence for her.

" Exactly." Bianca added.

"Unless we tackle the issue from another angle. This new line Avery came up with is to keep young skin looking young. Not just to stop eighty years olds from shriveling up like prunes. Come on guys this could really work I'm sure of it. " Kendall begged her co-chairs.

" What's that Kendall finally find something to stop those hideous age lines. Hey beautful are you ready?" Asked a very familiar voice it was Frankie. Who walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around the taller woman giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Aww...Looks like the honeymoon's still not over huh?" Babe cooed.

"How can it be it never started. " Frankie replied.

"You'll have to forgive Babe and Greenley both it seems their baby hormones have taken over their brains. " Bianca commented to be funny.

" Shall we my dear?" Frankie asked holding an arm out for her girl.

" Yes we should, see you all later." Bianca waved as she and her wife got into the elevator.

At the restaurant Bianca and Frankie sat at an outdoor table.

" Mmm...This turkey club is awesome!" Frankie exclaimed with enthusiasm at her sandwich.

" I'm glad you like it but I'm sure table five cares babe." Bianca smiled bemused. " I have something I want to talk with you about and I realize last time we did. I was a bit insensitive about your opinion. So I'm asking again do you think it would fun to have a baby?"

Frankie put her sandwich down clearing traces of mayo with her napkin. She leaned forward and took her wifes hand. "I was just talking about that with Liz and she thinks that my problem with having another child. Is caused by my own emotional problems with commitment. "

"That's understandable but you married me we've been in a relationship for two years."

" Yeah, but that was after I faked my death, snitched on every criminal I know to put myself through med school. A carreer which I ended up ditching the second something cooler came along. I honestly all psycho babble aside don't want to say yes to something now that I can't handle once it's here. It's not fair to that child or you. I already committed my life to you and Miranda and I couldn't be happier about that. Why do you want more than this?" Frankie asked with curiosity.

Bianca thought for moment how to phrase her next words. " Because I'm not getting any younger for one. I am happier than I've ever been in my life with you. But to me it feels like there is something still missing. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and I promise no pushing this time. The way you feel can't be changed by anyone but you. When I see how happy Babe and even Greenley are to be pregnant and feel that little life growing inside of them. Knowing thats what they meant to be doing. I feel a little envious I guess."

Frankie thought and was silent for a long while when someone from the table behind them. Took off a large pair of sunglasses and spoke. " Well miss Stone the lady is awaiting your answer commit or don't the choice is yours. Every road has it's bumps are you going to ride them out or stop when you come to a rough patch."

" Oh, no you eat here, I should've known. Bianca meet Liz Estrada my therapist , Therapist meet my wife the other woman in my life who analyzes my every move. " Frankie introduced shaking her head.

" I know you , you host that couples yoga session every month at the gym. " Bianca reached right over her wife and shook the therapists hand.

" Yeah, I remember you too you used to be with that tall Polish girl. Nice to see you've found someone who'll stick around. " Liz commented. " Well, I have to go I have talk a client out selling his kids on Ebay. If you'll excuse me and Bianca I hope you see that the concerns Frankie has are not unfounded. Frankie you're married to a nurturer she's going to want another child at some point for this to work. "

Frankie slumped over the table shaking her head. "There goes my apetite, by Liz. "

" It was nice meeting you. " Bianca waved. "Well she is different in person but she may have a point. If I'm pushing too hard then..."

" Bianca it's not that, I just don't want you to think we need this baby to be happy. Not to mention I want to have children with you after alot of thought. But it's just too soon babe. Please say you understand, the last thing I want is to hurt you but we just got married and the papers for Miranda's adoption aren't even processed yet?" Frankie tried one last time to convince her wife to wait. " Want to see how I do as her mom first if I see I can handle that then we'll try for a baby."

Bianca took a deep breath and got hold of her wifes hand. "If you need more time to see if this is a good step for you and I or not. Then I can't be the thing that pushes you into it. I want you to want this as much as I do. If you're not ready I can wait."

"Thank you for finally getting it. " Frankie sighed in relief. "I swear sometimes I think my hardheadedness is rubbing off on you."

"Don't be silly I get mine from my mother the hostile takeover queen." Bianca laughed.

Frankie phone beeped just as the couple were finally relaxing enough to enjoy their date. She looked at the text. "Er...I gotta go that's Derek apparently they brought in a witness who's willing to give a statement. I'm gettin' this to go cause my apetite just came back. " She rose from her seat at the french style outdoor table and kissed her wife on the cheek. " I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Love you too be carefull. " Bianca cautioned caringly.

"Always am see ya'. " Frankie got her sandwich in a contained hopped into her sports car and was off.

While at the Stone-Montegomery residance.

Miranda wasn't allowed back at school yet after catching a cold from another classmate then ending up with tonsilitis. So it was grandma Erica to the rescue. Playing babysitter was proving to be more irritating than fun at this particular moment.

"I don't wanna take that stupid medicine it tastes like monkey butt!" Miranda exclaimed shoving the measuring spoon of antibiotics away from her mouth.

"Miranda I understand and believe me I sympathize. But if you take this grandma will take you shopping in New York when you're all well. " Erica bargained.

"Fine but I want it on record I am only doing this for that trip." The child replied and hesitantly swallowed the awefull tasting medicine.

"There that's grandma's good little angel, Now who wants a cookie?" Erica enquired in true grandmother like fashion.

"I do.." Miranda said with two raised hands.

Then a ring at the door got Erica's attention. "Three o'clock thats too early for either of your parents to be home?" Opening the door Erica looked around for someone.

" I'm down here lady. " The small boy stated rather agitated. "Why is it adults can't ever see anything below five feet? Is Miranda home I came to see her."

"Yes she is may I ask who you are?" Erica enquired the boys identity.

"Yes, Ma'am I'm Adam Chandler my dad's the jerk. " The little boy added.

"Come on in my granddaughter is on the sofa in the den. " As it would happen Erica could not find any cookies in the house at all. So Miranda and Adam both got a popsicle. They were playing on the Wii giving grandma a much needed coffee break.

"So you feel better?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. You're good at this game." Miranda commented.

"Thanks I was um...wondering if maybe when you're better you'd like to come to my birthday party? It's on a saturday so it's after yours."

"Sure I would, oh but I have to ask my moms first."

"Doesn't that get hard after awhile telling everyone you have two moms?" Adam asked curious.

"No, not really just everyone takes it different. I don't understand what the problem is since Frankie's more like a dad anyway. I mean she had an entire collection of football cards in her basement room. " Miranda answered.

"Really! " Exclaimed Adam. "Can I see'em I'll be carefull I promise."

"Sure, just be careful I think she loves these things more than my mom." Miranda added pausing their game she led the little boy to the basement room. Which was really Frankie's thinking slash sports room.

Bianca had an office in another area of the large basement. Which was just a dusty old wine cellar until Frankie renovated it.

"Wow this room is cool!" Adam exclaimed once more looking at all the posters and cards.

Meanwhile at the police station Frankie prepared for her first interrogation since coming back. Vito was there as the arresting officer.

"What do you say Vito good cop, bad cop?"

"Sure lead the way."

Frankie waltzed non-chalantly into the mirrored room. Derek was watching from the other side. She slammed the case file which was quite thick onto the table. Selecting a printed flier from the manilla folder she held it up for the witness to see. "You see this, these have been all over town for two weeks now. If you really witnessed this killing why didn't you come forward sooner?"

"I...Was out of town on business. I didn't get til yesterday lady cut me a break." The witness answered already beginning to sweat.

"Is it hot in here to you?"

"Yes...I mean um...No." The man replied loosening his collar and tie.

"Well you sure are sweating an aweful lot. I hope for your sake theres a high tolerance anti-persperant at work otherwise those pitt stains are gonna be permanent. Now where were you on the night of the murder?"

"I was in my living room watchin' the game. When all of a sudden I hear gunshots and screaming. I got up from my chair and peeked out my window when I see my neighbor right. He's on the horn to the cops. Then I look across the street and see John he's on the lawn just layin' there dead. "

"And what did you do?"

" I panicked and got the hell outta the house. I figured if I gave a statement that the same group that did John in would come after me. "

"Well that's all fine and dandy but I want the real reason you saw the shooting. Because you may see a woman before you. But what you fail to know is that I'm a hardcore sports fan. If there was a game on that night none of my three hundred channels picked it up. Plus I have the sports package so don't bother tellin' me it was a specialty channel. I want answers!"

"Alright, alright geez is she always such ballbuster?" He directed his questioning at Vito whom was playing good cop.

"She's a lesbian I think it's in her nature." He said trying to buddy up to the witness.

"Yeah I am and I haven't cracked me a good set in four months so you better belly up and tell me what you were really doing that night. " Frankie played into the stereotype.

"I...I was there but I was trying to score some weed okay. It'd been a long week and I just needed to chill out. So I go over there to see John and buy my dope when I hear this popping sound. It sounded far off then it just got closer and closer. Before I know I'm hidin' in the bushes watchin' John get yelled at and then when he wouldn't tell'em something I didn't quite hear what. This big guy he got really pissed off and started beatin' on him. Then he gets in this old car a Cadillac I think and somebody sticks a gun out the window and shoots him right through the chest. Like he was a marksman or something. " The man caved under the pressure.

"Good I appreciate your honesty. Do you think you can tell a sketch artist what this guy looked like?" Frankie enquired of the witness.

"Yeah, sure anything just don't lett'em come after me." The man pleaded.

"Don't worry we'll make sure you have a guard where you go."

Later on that evening.

Frankie came home dragging her feet after the interrogation then following up with witnesses and a patrol of the block where the crime took place. She was dog tired and just wanted to collapse on the sofa in her sports room and take a quick nap before dinner.

However when she got down to the basement and set back in her recliner. She noticed a few things were out of place. She straightened a tilted picture. Then went about putting the cards back into their slip covers. When she noticed several of them were sticky with what looked like popsicle.

"Miranda!" Frankie yelled.

"Uh...oh. She saw." Miranda panicked internally. She could hear Frankie's call clear upstairs in her room.

Frankie busted through her door and held up the stained rookie cards. All of which had value with emphasis on had. "Please tell me there was a swarm of insects and the only thing you could kill them with were my collectors edition Emmit Smith rookie cards?"

"I'm sorry Frankie but Adam came over and he heard me say you had a room full of football stuff. He wanted to see it so I showed him and then he wanted to see your cards. I told him to be carefull but we had popsicles and uh...his dripped a little. I'm so sorry." The girl apologized never having seen her stepmom this upset with her before.

"How many times have I told you that room is off limits to guests especially eight year old popsicle sucking Chandlers. I am not happy about this just so you know I'm dissapointed in you. Also I'm havin' a talk with little Adam Chandlers mother. "

"Why don't you just talk to his dad?"

"Because it won't end in talking it'll end in my fist connecting with his skunky little face. You're banned from that part of the basement. Unless I'm in there with you. Until you can learn to respect other peoples property." Frankie finished and left the room.

Then Bianca came running up the stairs. "I heard yelling whats going on?" Frankie held up the ruined memorabilia for her wife to see. "Oh, I see and how did it happen?"

"She had Adam in my sports room with popsicle fingers." Frankie said through gritted teeth having had a long day to start with.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better honey?" Bianca asked in a sweet tone.

"No, just let me take a shower and nap before dinner." Frankie replied trying to do some of her calming breath exorcises that Liz Estrada had shown her.

"Okay, I'll hold your calls." Bianca joked. Frankie just shrugged off to their bedroom.

How could she ever hope to be a good mom if some stained up cards set her off? She really wasn't good enough for her wife.

"I know they were only cards but it was like she'd desecrated a grave the way I yelled at her. I don't want to be this person. I know I can do better. But between work and Bianca constantly on the when are we having a baby. Can we please have another baby? I can't get a moments peace. I thought surely when we got married and started living together that the confusion would ease off. But it's like it just clustered up into one big stress ball. " Frankie told her therapist while she laid in a hammock and took notes.

"It was not so much the cards being ruined it was the violation of privacy?"

"Yeah, I guess it's a reflex from not having anything and fighting for what I did. I thought that I'd overcome all those apparently theres still some left."

"You were out on your own for so long and at such a young age, those fighting instincts became a part of your reactionary temperment. What I want you to do is find something of value to you from your old life and burn it."

"What! Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. You don't have to burn you just have to find some way of parting with it. This will help you in seeing the bigger picture of your future. If you can part with something that is valued in your old life and rid yourself of these conflicting emotions of material value that are fight against your love of your family. Then you can deal much better the next time something like this happens. Now our sessions up, I will see you next week same time. " Liz explained to Frankie her reasoning.

"Right thanks doc. " Frankie replied shook the womans hand and left the building it was a gorgeous saturday afternoon. She decided to do something with it. Feeling less stressed after talking out her feelings. The detective thought of just the thing to do.


	6. Celebrations In Order

Frankie Stone Detective Large

Chapter 6...

Celebration in order!

Frankie left the therapists office knowing exactly what she had to do. She drove to the Miranda center where Bianca was volunteering with her daughter for the day. She walked down the hallway to the crafting room where Miranda was helping what looked like kindergartners make necklaces. Tapping on the door she motioned for the girl to come into the hall with her index finger.

"Hey, Frankie can I help you with something?" Enquired the child.

"Yeah, you can actually I need you to help me get rid of something I should have a long time ago. Can you get away from midget duty?" Frankie asked.

"Sure, let me just tell Jen and she can take over. Small objects you know." Miranda replied and went to the daycare area. A few moments later she came running back. "Okay all ready. I had Jen give my mom the message I went with you."

"Alright ready to have some fun kiddo?"

"Depends will I be yelled at for this fun we're about to have. Then grounded at a later date?"

"Ouch that was below the belt but you're right I deserve it. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Forgive me?" Frankie asked her daughter.

"Only if there's ice cream involved." The girl hinted with an awnery grin.

"You mercenary thing you. "Frankie winked at her daughter. "I think we can work something out in the ice cream department."

"Cool!"

While across town.

Babe was tidying up the apartment she shared with her husband and right now Adam her son. She had been feeling tired all day thinking it was just hormones she pushed on.

"Mom are you okay?" Little Adam asked.

"I'm fine little A just kinda tired these babies are wearin' momma out. I'm gonna lay down on the couch for awhile. Are you alright for an hour?" Babe asked her son.

"Yeah, I'm big enough to make my own sandwiches and pour my own milk. I think I can handle being a big boy for an hour." Adam replied annoyed.

"Alright, but if you need anything..." Suddenly Babe couldn't see straight and she sat down quickly.

"I know let you...Mom! Do you need me to call Josh?" Adam was completely terrified now.

"No it's fine momma's just a little dizzy that's all. Besides he's working' an extra shift at the hospital tonight. Just let me rest a few minutes sweetheart." Babe said calmly as possible to her little boy. The worry was clear in her eyes though she wasn't sure what was happening to her.

Adam went into the bathroom dampening a wash cloth with cool water. He rushed the towel back into his mother who was now lying down on the sofa. "Here mom Samantha's dad's a paramedic and he said to use a cold cloth when people feel dizzy or sick."

"Thank you baby."

Frankie had lit a large pile of twigs inside a steel barrel in their backyard on fire.

"You needed me to help you watch a fire? Frankie this is lame." Miranda yawned boredly. Her new mom usually did more exciting things than this with her. Even getting yelled at was more of an event than watching sticks burn.

"No silly I need you to help me with these." Frankie chuckled bringing a grocery bag from the back deck over to where Miranda was standing.

"Why are you gonna burn your stuff Frankie?"

"This isn't for me anymore kiddo. Its fuel for this lovely fire we've got going. And I want you to do the honors first." Frankie explained to her daughter handing her a stack of sticky cardboard.

The child was truly puzzled now holding up the cards and looking questionably at her mom. "You love these cards, why do I get to throw'em into the fire?"

"Because I don't love them more than you now are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna incinerate those things?"

Miranda threw the messy cards into the flames then looked at her new mom and giggled.

Frankie tossed her old traveler's bag into the heated barrel also a picture of her parents out of her wallet. "There now that that's done let's get ice cream." She said taking a deep cleansing breath and finally feeling free to be herself.

"Was this a therapy thing?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Yes and I have to send that woman flowers." Frankie answered rubbing the top of the child's head messing up her long hair. "Don't tell your mother I said that."

"Gotcha cause she might get jealous. "

"That's right. I have something to talk to you about too." Frankie informed the girl.

"I'm still banned from that room right?" Miranda groaned.

"No the ban is lifted just wash your hands before you touch stuff those were some expensive cards. " Frankie laughed and threw some water on the fire putting it out. Then she walked with her daughter to the car and opened the door for her.

"What would you say if I told you we might decide to give you a little brother or sister?" The detective asked as they drove to the ice cream shop.

"Depends, will you not want to spend time with me if you did?" Miranda asked carefully.

"No, absolutely not just think about it you could be a big sister to someone smaller than you. You can play all sorts of tricks on'em just ask your aunt Maggie sometime. I used to do all sorts of things to her and she's the same age as me. "Frankie snickered evilly. "But you could also teach'em things that grownups had to show you like how tie your shoes or..."

"Or play twister or poker like you taught me! Yay I want a baby right now!" Miranda exclaimed.

"That's another thing you can't tell mom. "

"But you and Uncle Josh said poker was mathematical..?" Miranda sounded out.

"It is for the dealer. Beside the point your mom will calculate how hard to kick me in the butt if you tell her that."

Miranda giggled once more. "Okay. I'll save it for the next time I'm grounded."

Frankie and Miranda walked through the door to the ice cream shop and ordered two chocolate cones with cookie dough on top. They had just sat down to enjoy their frozen treat when Miranda's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Miranda asked. "Hi Adam yes I'm with Frankie why?" The child was clearly baffled Frankie could see that much. "Okay, here he says he needs to talk to you."

"If it's a marriage proposal he'll have to wait till your thirty." Frankie teased her daughter causing her to blush and took the phone.

"This is Frankie."

_"Frankie I don't know who else to call, I can't call Josh because he's busy at the hospital and momma's sick. She said she felt tired and then she sat down real fast and looked really white and now she won't wake up. I know you used to be a doctor can you help me?" the scared little boy pleaded._

Frankie's eyes went wide she threw her cone away and motioned for Miranda to follow. "I'm on my way. Adam I need you to stay on the phone with me okay. Good now I want you to put two fingers under your moms nose and feel if there's air coming out."

_"Yes, there is."_

"Alright that's good. This is really important and it might be scary but you have to be a big guy for me. Is there any blood anywhere on your momma?" Frankie's most immediate concern was a miscarriage.

_Adam uncovered his mother and looked all over her feet and legs. Then he saw and he was even more scared than before. "YES it's everywhere on moms jeans hurry!" He said panicked._

"Adam it's okay your mom's going to be fine I'm coming up the stairs now I'm going to hang up and knock so you can let me in. " Frankie instructed the frightened child. "Miranda I need you to take Adam downstairs and wait in the car."

"Come on Adam Frankie will take care of her I promise. I've got my laptop in the car lets go play a game. "The little girl offered and Adam accepted the distraction.

"Babe come on wake up. " Frankie moved her head back and forth gently slapping at it to wake her up.

"Where am I?" She asked incoherently.

"You're at home scaring the holy crap out of your son. You're having a little bit of a pregnancy problem and I've called an ambulance already we're gonna take a little ride to the hospital okay?" Before Babe could respond she passed out once more. She'd lost too much blood. "Dammit Babe I was having a good day. Stay with me come on."

Outside the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics raced by the kids. Adam saw them and started to cry.

"My mommies gonna die isn't she?" The boy sniffled.

"No my mom won't let that happen. She's good in emergencies." Miranda consoled her friend. He hugged her unexpectedly. Causing the girl to look surprised as soon as he'd hugged her it was over.

Frankie raced out the complex doors and jumped in her car. "We're going to the hospital and we're goin' fast so seatbelts kids." She said quickly starting the car and pushing the gas pedal down almost completely.

"Mom! Slow down." Miranda yelled out.

"Did you just...call me mom?" Frankie asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess but we'll never know if we all die in a fiery car crash." Miranda shot back.

The detective swelled with pride but it wasn't enough to get past all the adrenaline. "Alright we're coming' up on the ER I'm going apply the break brace yourselves guys." She warned.

"Quick grab what mom calls the OMG bar up there Adam." Miranda told her friend both of the kids were now bug eyed.

Frankie skidded all four horses and tires to a hault at once for some awesome throw back on gravity.

"That was awesome!" Adam exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Miranda informed the party of two in the car with her.

"Not on my genuine leather upholstery you're not everyone outta the car."Frankie ordered. "I need you both to set in the break room with the TV and behave for a little while okay?"

"Frankie is my mom gonna be alright?" Adam asked.

"Well, we think there's something wrong with the baby but we won't know anything until she's been examined better than what I could do at your apartment. So sit tight I'll let you know how she's doin' in a little while. Just don't worry until we find out more. The doctors here are gonna make her all better." Frankie explained to the boy who was once more tearing up.

She handed him a tissue. "Are you gonna make her better Frankie?"

"I'm going to try be good Miranda call your mother have her come to the hospital. Explain why I don't want her worrying about you."

"Okay mom."

Frankie left the kids hesitantly and ran to change into some scrubs. She'd never cleaned out her locker so everything she needed was right there.

Once changed she raced to beat Josh to finding out about his wife's condition. "Josh. Thank God I found you man." Frankie said breathlessly.

"What is going on Frankie are you here to help out at the ER?"

"Not exactly... Little Adam called me and the reason was Babe. Don't lose it on me either. But she may be losing the baby there's a bleed and it's not good but I'm gonna do the best I can to save them both.

"But she's only five months along."

"That's when most of the miscarriages occur between three to five months. You can't go into the operating room. It's not permitted just let me do what I can okay. If we have to do an emergency c-section do I have your permission? Five months is young but it's either the baby or your wife."

"Yes, do whatever it takes I don't care. Frankie. "Josh called out to the woman before she raced off too far."If anything happens to her I'm gonna kick your ass." He told her.

"Gotcha. But you'll never win that fight. I'm trained."

Bianca rushed through the hospital doors and into the break room where Frankie left the kids. They were watching the news. "What's going on?"

"Come with me mom." Miranda said in a very mature tone and walked her mother out of the room. "Frankie had to call an ambulance for Babe she's in surgery I think. Adam called me and his mom was passed out and wouldn't wake up and there was blood too I think." The child explained.

"Oh, my God. You stay here with Adam I'm going to go find something out." Bianca instructed her daughter. She went straight to the waiting room to find Josh. "How is she?" his sister asked with empathy in her voice.

"I don't know all I know is she enough blood for two trans-fusions and that our baby is being delivered four months pre-mature." Josh told Bianca putting his head in his hands and fighting his tears away.

"It'll be okay. Where's Frankie?"

"She's the one doing the surgery. I'm not allowed and I wasn't going to fight her on it. I don't think I would've been anything but a mess in there. I don't want them to die sis." Josh said letting his tears flow placing his head on his sister's shoulder. Bianca wrapped her arms around her brother hugging him tightly while he sobbed.

"Okay sponge we're about to witness a miracle. Prep the incubator. Okay I see the problem one of them has wrapped it's cord around the other. "Frankie said to the nurses.

"How about that not even walking yet and their trying to kill each other. " One nurse commented.

"This one's okay clean him off and stick him in the incubator nurse Steven's. But this little gu-oh excuse me girl is blue bring up the oxygen tent this ladies' gonna need it. Once I get her freed up here. Scalpel?"

"Scalpel."

"Okay I'm slicing this off then cutting here. Somebody wipe my forehead I haven't been in this gett up in so long I lost my tolerance for it. "

"Welcome back doctor Stone. You're doing great." Nurse Stevens whispered supportively.

"Thank you nurse okay this chick is free let's get some suction for her throat and nose then oxygen mask first when she responds put her in the tent incubator. Now wife of my best friend let's fix you up. "

The heart monitor suddenly went off. "Her bp is dropping doctor Stone."

"Alright we thought this might happen shoot her up with five cc's Anthisone now people. Come on Babe fight it. "Frankie ordered the unconscious woman. "Found the bleed clamp."

About an hour and a half later the waiting room was filled with family and they were all anxiously awaiting news.

"If she doesn't come out in five minutes I'm going in there I don't care." Josh stood and paced nervously.

"Josh I came out years ago." Said a tired but positive voice.

"Frankie! What's the news is sh..?" Josh couldn't even form the words.

"No, she's fine she's in critical right now but she'll be moved down tomorrow if all goes well tonight. You were holding out on me. You're the father of two healthy babies' one boy one girl. Of course they'll have to be here for awhile but they're fighters just like their parents. Those will be the first and last though I had to do a hysto in order to stop the bleeding." Frankie informed the whole room which breathed and clapped for the doctor. Josh became so relieved he picked up his best friend and twirled her around.

"I don't care as long she's okay and the babies are fine." Josh replied still hugging his friend tightly. Then the rest of the family took their turns hugging her.

"Let us never speak of that again." Frankie stated. "Now I have to go tell your stepson and my daughter the news."

Frankie walked into the break room grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. "Well, Adam it was touch and go for a while but your mom's gonna be okay and you're a big brother of twins one brother and one little sister."

The boy sprung up from his chair and hugged the woman that saved his mother. "Thank you Frankie."

"Anytime kid." Frankie replied hugging the boy back.

I do not own the song or lyrics It is Love never fails by Brandon Heath

Later that evening Frankie and family came home and the doctor slash cop was exhausted emotionally and physically. "I'm headed for a shower. Hold my calls." She stated flatly.

"Okay doctor." Bianca said like a secretary. "Come on Miranda let's go make some sandwiches for dinner."

"Okay mom."

Frankie reached the bedroom and stripped off her scrubs which were stained in the blood of a close friend. There was another reason she stuck to police work she hated this feeling of needing to scrub all the stains off. Especially when any given day of the week it could be a friend or a lover she was working on. It was easier to work at catching the people that shed blood for a living than it was to be the one cleaning up after it. She stepped into the shower and let the steaming water wash her clean once more.

_Love is not proud_

_love does not boast_

_Love after all matters the most_

Bianca came up to the bedroom with a plate of sandwiches for her wife. Frankie was just getting out of the shower an hour later. She was wrapped in a towel and stomped through the room to the dresser slipping a pair of grey sweats and white shirt on. "So what's for dinner?"

"Sandwiches."

"Sounds good to me it's a food I can eat laying down and I need to lie down."Oh, babe come here." Bianca snuggled up next to her wife putting an arm around her stomach.

_Love does not run_

_love does not hide_

_love does not keep locked inside_

"Long day huh?" Bianca asked knowingly.

"The longest. I got a letter today. I am officially Miranda's other mom."

"That's awesome honey. Did you tell Miranda yet?"

"I was getting there when I had to go save my best friend's wife. No I got as far as so you know...Then Miranda's phone rang and all hell broke loose."

"Well you can tell her tomorrow sweetie." Bianca replied Frankie put her arm around her wife's shoulders.

_Love is a river that flows through_

_And love never fails you_

"I have been thinking and I know it hasn't been that long since we had this conversation. However I want to revisit it. I talked to Liz Estrada today then I came home with our daughter and we burned my old crap. I was clinging to my old life all this time I'm not the person I was all those years ago. "

"What are saying Frankie?"

"I'm saying let's make a baby, baby." Frankie replied with a raised eyebrow.

_Love will sustain_

_Love will provide_

_Love will not cease at the end of time_

_And love will protect_

Bianca sat up. "Are you serious this time? Because I can't take another yes slash no."

"I'm serious. I really, really mean it. I have a witness Miranda come here please!" Frankie yelled so the girl could hear her all the way downstairs. The couple heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"What's up?" The girl asked.

"Come on in we won't eat you and you're not in trouble." Bianca told her daughter.

_Love always hopes_

_Love still believes when you don't _

"Miranda did we not talk about you having a little brother or sister today?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me to tell mom?" The girl figured out on her own.

"What would you say if your mom and I told you we were going to have a baby?" Frankie asked cautiously.

"Really?" Miranda gasped excitedly.

"Really." The couple replied together.

Miranda jumped on the bed enthusiastically "Yay!"

"I think we're havin' a baby Bianca dear."

_Love is the arms that are holding you_

_Love never fails you_

Josh watched his wife through the large window in the ICU.

"Would you like to see you babies doctor?" A nurse asked.

"Yes." He followed the nurse to the baby ward. His eyes lit when he saw his children for the first time. "There you are just couldn't wait to get outta there could you?" He said to his incubated twins. He put his hands into the glove section of the incubator. Placing the baby boys fingers on his hand.

_When my heart won't make a sound _

_When I can't turn back around_

Then he went over to the next incubator to see his little girl. She was hooked up oxygen as her lungs were not as well developed as the boys yet. "Look at you, your mom would be so proud of you all she could talk about was wanting a little girl. Wait until she wakes up she's gonna spoil you rotten little one."

_Nothing is greater than this_

_Greater than this_

Bianca was asleep on the right side of the bed Frankie on the left and Miranda had crashed somewhere in between. She was exhausted after staying up until two playing games and celebrating with her moms.

_Nothing is greater than this_

_Cause love is right here Love is alive _

_Love is the way the truth to life_

_Love is the river that flows through_

_Love is the arms that are holding you_

_And love is the place you will fly to_

_Love never fails you_

Next Chapter The process..happy valetines day everyone :)


	7. It's Time

Frankie Stone Detective LArge

It's TIME TO START TRYIN'

From here on out I am giving this story an M rating for the subject matter.

Bianca was excited and nervous full of butterflies. Frankie was gritting her teeth on edge this was the most nervous she'd been since her last testimony. The couple were both setting in the Invetro clinic in the Pine Valley medical district.

It had been another month since they both agreed to have a baby. Bianca and Frankie both decided to wait until Babe's newborns were released from the hospital and she was at least eighty percent back on her feet. Before they anounced that they would be trying for a baby and today was that day.

The couple was at the clinic to get some basic information and donor lists. Frankie told Bianca that since there was no possible way for her be the other set of chromosones. That she wished to have an anonymous donor to be the father so to speak. Bianca understood and was completely amiable to that condition. So here they were...Playing the waiting game.

"Mister and Misses Stone?" Said a womans voice when the couple stood. She looked at them and then her paperwork. "Oh, I'm so sorry there must be a typo on my paperwork. Please forgive the slip up."

"No problem had a bad haircut last year been called mister plenty." Frankie shrugged.

"Well if you ladies will just follow me this way to the office. Doctor Kernshaw will be with you in just a moment. Can I get either of you something to drink while you wait?" The nurse asked politely.

"Water." Both women replied at once.

They sat in silence once more until Frankie reached over and squeezed her wife's hand. Bianca smiled endearingly she liked when Frankie was vulnerable once in awhile.

"You're more nervous than I am and I'm the one that's going to have to carry this baby for nine months." Bianca commented bemusedly.

"Yeah, you get the easy job. I get the midnight runs to the grocery store looking for things like pickle flavored cheese and almond ice cream. Then there's the mood swings, loss of sex drive, Hormonal influxes, and the blessed day of events called delivery. You forget I spent eight years in med school. Are you sure you don't wanna wait until summer?" Frankie asked overwhelmed already her mind racing.

"I'm so sorry in all my preparations I forgot to see how hard this would be on you. Atleast you'll be able to fit behind the wheel of a car to go to the grocery store,I don't get mood swings I get hungry and if I don't have needed food then I get cranky. Also I don't have a loss of sex drive...I get completely horny just for your info." Bianca explained whispering the last bit in her beloveds ear sensually.

Frankie took in a breath. "Really?" She gulped. "Remind me to bulk up on my B-complex and other essential vitamins."

" And as for the delivery part you lay no claim to the hardest part of it. You'll be getting your hand squeezed but it's nothing compared to squeezing something the size of a basketball out of something the size of a small fruit."

"Okay, you win but I have seen deliveries before I know what you people can get like. I saw this one couple come in and she ended up throwing a bedpan at his head. Because he told her to speed up her breathing. A concussion is far worse medically speaking than childbirth."

"Really, want one now because that's where you're headed if this line of dialogue doesn't stop." Bianca shot back sarcastically.

"And it starts." Frankie sighed smartallically.

"Ahem, " A voice cleared behind the teasing couple. " I am doctor Kernshaw and I'll be your incemination specialist. You've both been in a relationship for atleast a year and are monogamous and commited?"

"Yes." The couple answered raising their hands where they were holding one anothers.

"Excellent. I ask because pregnancy does put a strain on every aspect of a relationship from intimacy to finances. "

"We both have steady dependable jobs with insurance doctor and as far as intimacy we have plenty and it's more than just physical." Frankie told the doctor.

"I see in your file you already have one child. That is also good to hear because couples who I see with at least one other child already are far more succesfull at producing another. Who will be carrying the child have you decided yet?" The doctor enquired.

"I will be and I'm also the birth mother of the other child our daughter Miranda." Bianca spoke up.

"I need you to start taking the pre-natal vitamins immediately it will help you ease into the pregnancy. Also you need a list of donors is that right?"

"Yes, we've decided on an anonymous donor list if at all possible." Bianca answered.

"Shouldn't be a problem I'll have my nurse print you out a list. Also I'm going to give you some exercises and diet instructions to optimize fertility. Your partner can help you with them at home. As soon as you choose a donor make an appointment let the nurse know the number of the selected sperm you have chosen. Then you can come in and we'll try and get you pregnant Misses Stone. Are there any questions?"

"I don't have any do you baby?" Bianca asked her lover.

"No I'm good. You give us a list and I spend my free time helping you exercise so you can have somebodies man goo shot in you. It's pretty straightforward doc. Are we free to go?" Frankie asked she knew this situation was going to make her uncomfortable, Up until now she didn't know just how uncomfortable. She stood up and went into the hallway.

Bianca smiled slightly embarressed at the doctor. "Some people marry adults I married the class clown thank you doctor. "

"Of course I see this kind of thing all the time in couples who are infertile. It's a feeling of inability and jealousy on the infertile partners behalf. She'll feel better when you are actually pregnant trust me. They always do." The doctor explained to Bianca.

"I hope you're right doctor Kernshaw. See you next time."

"If you or your partner have any questions between now and the time of incemination don't hesitate to call."

"I won't bye." Bianca walked out of the office.

"I'm sorry babe I just still don't like that we need some other persons stuff to make a baby. Forgive me ?" Frankie apologized hanging her head.

"How can I stay mad at that face. Come on you let's get our instructions from the nurse." Bianca smiled caringly at her love.

Miranda sat at the lunch table with two of her girlfriends.

"I can't stand my brother."

"Well, I can't stand your brother either but I can't stand my sister more. She's always copying me."

"Oh, yeah my brother is always blasting his music so loud mommy says he's gonna go deaf." The other girl argued back in what was clearly a contest.

"My mom and Frankie are going to have a baby." Miranda announced a bit prematurely.

"No way!" Exclaimed one of the girls.

"But two moms can't have a baby it takes a daddy and a mommy."

"They're going to a special doctor who gives two mommies a pregnant." Miranda explained as well as an eight year old could of course.

"Cool." One girl said.

"Gross." said another. "My mom says having two mommies is a sin and they're going to hell."

"Shut up Samantha your mom is crazy." Miranda shot back.

"Maybe but atleast she's going to heaven."

"I doubt it with you for a kid. " Said a little boys voice from behind the two other girls. "Besides I'd rather two moms than my mean old dad anyway."

"Hi Adam do you wanna sit with us Samantha was just leaving." Miranda invited.

"Sure." Adam smiled and sat down his lunch tray. Miranda smiled back puppy love was definately in the air.

Josh was getting ready to go to work although very hesitantly. Babe was still not a hundred percent from her close call with the twins. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes, go I'll be fine I'm just gonna give the twins their milk and then I'm going to take a nap before Adam gets home from school. Really I'm fine." Babe insisted.

Josh looked unsure. "That's what you said last time and look what happened. I just don't want you to think I won't stay and help with the babies. If I have to I'll see if Joe won't put ME on maternity leave." He half joked.

"Get your behind out that door I'm alright but it's sweet of you to worry. For that you get a kiss." Babe motioned with her index finger for her husband to come closer.

They shared a sweet kiss and Josh was off to a half day of work.

Meanwhile at the Stone residence Bianca was laying on the bed with a book in her hands and her feet in the air. "Frankie babe does it say how long I'm supposed to do this for?" She asked starting to lose feeling in her thighs.

"For as long as I tell you to." Frankie grinned. "Seriously you've got like ten minutes left then you can come down and I'll see if I can help your thighs regain their feeling. Or not."

"This actually turns you on?..." The raven haired woman was shocked.

"No, you turn me on this is just an added stimulant." Frankie answered honestly.

"I see have you ever kissed a woman with her legs already off the ground because now's your chance." Bianca tossed the book aside for some kisses from her sweetheart.

Frankie moved her head up to her wifes head from her spot sideways on the end of the king size mattress. Placing her thin yet soft lips on her wife's thicker ones sucking her lower lip into her own mouth then Bianca copied this and did the same to Frankie. Who in turn slipped her tongue between Bianca's lips and into her mouth. Bianca sucked on the organ and carressed it with her own tongue.

This back and forth game played on for several minutes. Until Frankie slipped her hand under her wifes shirt and moved her fingers across the womans sensitive stomach. Bianca looped her arm over Frankie's shoulder and massaged the woman's scalp with her long fingers.

Frankie inched her hand up further from her wife's stomach to her bra playing over the top of it. Massaging her covered breasts until she could feel Bianca's nipples raise and harden like tiny pebbles with her arousel.

"Mmm...I think...That...it's ...Been ...ten minutes." Frankie said in between soft pecks of kisses.

"Good...thing...I couldn't...let...you...have..all..the fun..." Bianca replied lowering her legs and rolling over on top of her lover setting in her lap she laid Frankie's arms back and stretched out across the length of the woman's body. "Now what am I gonna do with you?"

Frankie gulped she knew she was in for it. When a vibration was felt between the two of them. "Uh...Babe is that you or your phone because it's kinda turnin' me on.." Bianca asked.

"That's my phone." Frankie took the offending object out of her pocket. "Hello?"

_"Yes miss Stone this is Loretta Haskins Miranda Montgomery-Stones math teacher. I'm afraid I need for you and your wife to come to the school immediately."_

"Why what's the matter is something wrong with our daughter?" Frankie asked with panic in her voice.

_"I'll explain when you get here but I'm afraid your daughter was in a fight. Her and another girl." The teacher explained a little further._

"Fighting? Are you sure you've got the right kid...yes of course you keep identity pictures in their file. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Whats wrong with Miranda?" Bianca asked worriedly.

"Nothing about nine years in a jail cell can't cure. We can keep her there until college and maybe I'll get enough time to start a hobby like trying to paint hot naked pictures of you for instance." Frankie grumbled the first half of her sentence setting up.

"I'm afraid you've lost me."

"She was in a fight with another girl at school."

"Miranda?" Bianca pondered with a blank look on her face.

"That's what I said it was her they keep I.D. pics I think she was offended. They want us at the school for a talk.."The detective explained.

Pine Valley elementary school.

The concerned parents showed up about fifteen minutes later. The couple made their way down the hall to room 42 which was Miranda's homeroom.

"Misses Stone, Miss Stone thank you for coming. " The teacher greeted.

"Skip the niceness where is she?" Frankie asked with a sterness in her voice that Bianca had never heard before. She sounded just like a mom.

"Frankie be nice let's hear what the teacher has to tell us first."

"It's quite alright Misses Stone the girls are in detention right now. I thought the alone time would give us a chance to talk more about Miranda's problem."

"Whoa hold up lady Miranda doesn't have a problem. She might be under a little stress or something lately but she's not a troubled child." Frankie defended jumping the gun a bit too hastily.

"Yes I am afraid your daughter does have a problem. With Samantha Sanders one of her classmates. It was she that initiated the argument which led to your daughter put quite frankly." The teacher began taking of her glasses and folding them between her hands. "Slugging miss Sanders in the eye."

"Really? Good girl!" Frankie said with pride clapping her hands together once.

"Frankie violence isn't the answer. Just because you think your fists are equalizers...Continue Miss Haskins. " Bianca countered.

"Well Miranda did give her quite a shiner I believe she will think twice before confronting your daughter again. However I'd like for Miranda and your family to attend our PTA program against bullying in schools. It teaches the victims of such abuse to think before reacting a certain way. It's free and there are several exercises I think would prove helpful including a words versus fists play. Which I direct and I hate to brag but it is gripping." The teacher embellished.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "So in other words when someone is punching you in the gut you just counter them with a 'Can't we all just get along'. This is bullcrap and you know it I'm sure your play thing is gripping it probably has nerds everywhere gripping their guts in pain."

"We'll be there it wouldn't hurt you to learn not to punch things before using your words." Bianca reasoned.

"The only person I've punched is J.R. and he was born to be a punching bag what with that smartassed mouth of his." Frankie defended herself.

"Which is the thinking of a bully. I don't want to have to do this but it's state regulation now that if students are caught fighting three times in a row it's immediate suspension. Pending a DCFS investigation of the childs home life."

"Great, what exactly did this Samantha girl say to our daughter that made her mad enough to punch? Because Miranda's got an even temperment ever since I've known her she's been so calm and collected." Frankie asked puzzled.

"I believe..." The teacher flipped through the report. "Ah...Yes she told Miranda her moms couldn't have a baby that she was a liar and they meaning you grew her in a test tube. She was nothing more than an alien who needed to phone home. Also prior to that she tried telling your daughter you were both going to hell. Two other students tried to interveen Adam Chandler the second and Hannah Rogers. However they were a bit too slow to stop your daughters left hook. She can go home now but she has detention all week until four thirty. Please think about what I've said to you both."

"Thank you we will." Bianca said shaking the teachers hand and walking with her wife to the principals office. "She's crazy I'd have punched her for that." She whispered in Frankie's ear.

Something caused Frankie to stop and walk back into the class room. "Miss Haskins just outta curiousity what is being done to the other girl?"

"She's been given detention for today. However she was not the one that reacted violently now was she?"

"Lady you haven't seen violent yet. " Frankie said getting right in the teachers face so close in fact she could feel the womans breath on her cheek. "I'm telling you right now if that kid ever says another thing like that to my little girl I'm gonna talk to her and her parents whom I'm assuming weren't even notified. Just to make sure she does get some discipline. Got it teacher. Because I'm an officer of the law and I'll come to school on duty and arrest her snobby little ass for harrassment."

"What did you say to her?" Bianca asked internally dreading the conversation she'd had with the teacher by herself.

"Nothing I just told her she'd better keep an eye on that other kid. Or I'd show up to school and arrest her. No big deal." Frankie shrugged calmly.

"Please tell me you haven't stopped going to therapy?" Bianca sighed and rubbed her temples.

"No."

"Hi, mom and other mom that is really confusing you're going to have to come up with something better. About the fight I didn't wanna punch her. She got really close and spit on me."

"It's okay honey we know the circumstances. We're going to talk to that Samantha girls parents and get this whole thing straightened out." Bianca comforted her now crying daughter.

Frankie took a look back towards the classroom they had come from. Only to notice a pair of parents going towards that very same room.

"What is so intriguing Frankie?" Bianca asked still knelt down holding her daughter.

"Nothing I just think I know that guy. I'll be right back babe." Frankie replied distractedly as she headed for her destination down the long hallway. "Excuse me don't I know you?" She asked the clean cut man wearing tan slacks and a blue sweater over a collared shirt.

"I think you do actually. Isn't this an amazing coincedance honey this is the doctor I told you was so funny after I had my knee surgery. You're also very thorough if memory serves." He said to his wife shaking the woman's hand.

"Dr. Stone at your service I actually work with the PVPD now. But I keep everything medical I know currant. Sometimes I think I've traded paperwork for more paperwork but it's worth it. What brings you here?" Frankie asked breaking the firm handshake and shoving her hands in her jeans pockets putting her weight on one leg and leaning.

"Oh, our daughter got into a bit of a disagreement with that little girl over there. The Montegomery girl is nothing but trouble. " The man commented without knowing that he was saying this to one of her mothers. Then he leaned closer as though telling a big secret. "Plus I hear her mother is a...Lesbian. They shouldn't be allowed to have children they're all going to hell anyway what's the point of bringing up another little dyke. So wheres your husband?"

"SHE'S over there with my daughter. You ignorant so and so." Frankie doubled up her fists at her sides and waited.

"Atleast my husband is a MAN you pervert. Your people make me sick." The man's wife exploded in Frankie's face.

"Wow...you really have some garlic breath there lady. Can I interest you in a mint?" The detective asked holding out a tin of mints from her pocket.

"Now ladies I'm sure we can come to some agreement.-"

"Yeah like your kid stops buggin' my kid or you're both going to answer to me and My WIFE. Have a nice day." Frankie said walking away. "Dick heads." She muttered under her breath.

"Come on kiddo let's go home and I'll let your mother explain to both of us how to handle dummies without knocking them in the eyes. "

"I think you just gave one of the better examples. I love you baby." Bianca told her wife the family walked out of the school together.

"Maybe but you don't know how bad I wanted to send him home with a black eye to match his kids either." Frankie joked...Miranda high fived her and Bianca just rolled her eyes.

End Of Chapter 7

NEXT TIME ON ALT AMC It's actually time for Bianca's incimenation what will the results be...? Plus the whole family attends the bullying prevention show. But will it end in a fight wait and see...


	8. Maybe Baby

FRANKIE STONE DETECTIVE LARGE

Maybe Baby...

Chapter 8

_Bianca lay with her feet in stirups breathing more nervously than usual. _

_"What's the matter sweetheart are you uncomfortable?" Frankie asked setting in the guest chair._

_"It's hard to explain but the last time I was in this device. They were examining me after my rape." Bianca replied taking in yet another deep breath._

_Frankie stood up and walked over to her scared wife. "It's okay nothing like that will ever happen to you again as long as I'm breathing understand. " She promised taking the womans hand and kissing it. _

_A tear rolled down Bianca's cheek. _

_"Don't cry." Frankie told her wife sweetly wiping the tear away with her thumb._

_"I'm not crying because I'm upset I'm crying because of what you just said. It means more than you'll ever know. To know that this baby and I will be protected and safe and loved by someone so wonderful. " _

_"Those pre-natal hormones are making you be such a girl right now." Frankie cracked up causing her wife to puff out a frustrated breath. "Hey I'm only trying to make you laugh a little. It's all I ever wanted was to make you feel safe Bianca-ala marrying you just made it my job. I'm going to tell you something funny..."_

_Bianca adjusted her pillow to go under her neck."What's that Frankie usually your version of funny is everyone elses version of serious."_

_Frankie pulled out her new phone a Droid XPS. "I've been google mapping stuff on my phone. I found two shortcuts to a reliable all night grocery store. And the complete website of baby names."_

_Bianca smiled lovingly at her wife. "Well, you can put that away because it's going to be a girl and I know the perfect name for her. "_

_"And what's that?" _

_"Erica." _

"AAAAAAGHHHH!..." Frankie woke up in a puddle of cold sweat screaming.

Which in turn caused the woman next to her to be rudely awakened. "Frankie baby what's wrong are you having another nightmare about getting shot?"

"No, I was having a dream that we were at the clinic and you were on the exam table. We were waiting for the nurse. Then all of a sudden I was in the delivery room with you and you were saying that you wanted to name our baby Erica. When I looked down at the baby it had a giant Erica head. It was horrifying!" Frankie exclaimed.

Bianca was amused she snickered and rubbed on her wifes tensed up shoulders. "That's not THE most frightening thing in the world but it's not the least either. "

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow or today according to the clock." The detective sighed.

"Well maybe just a little. Take comfort in knowing you won't be the one getting fat here shortly okay. And if the baby comes out looking like my mother to the extent you described we'll give it up for adoption." Bianca joked.

"Oh, you're just so...funny." Frankie said drolly and got out of bed.

"Where are you going? I was only teasing you?"

"I know that I'm just going for a run hopefully it'll clear that aweful image outta my head. I'll be back in about an hour to shower and get ready, okay?"

The soon to be pregnant woman flopped back onto her pillow. "Alright, enjoy your daily exercise I'm going back to sleep for another hour. "

"Well, then you'll never miss me." Replied the detective giving her wife a kiss on the cheek. She slipped on her sweats and a PVPD tank with her running shoes and she was off.

Frankie crept through the house until she reached the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of vitamin water and gently opened the back door. Then quietly shut it behind her she was out of the house and on the street. Where she was running to however was a better question in her mind she didn't even know until she was there.

Covered in sweat and out of breath she was standing in front of a drug den. She knew she shouldn't be there she SHOULD have been at home in bed with her love. But there was someone she had to see before she became a mother. Gathering her internal strength the short blonde jogged up to the door and went inside.

The scene was familiar from her childhood trips to get her mothers fix for her. The grocery money the clothing money basically any money that was given to her. Would all be spent on one thing that was not food,clothing or shelter for her and her sister.

The smell upon entering a place of this condition was something that would engulf her nose. It was the smell of urine,blood and disease. There was of course matresses strewn about and an old tore up couch or two. The kitchen would be covered in needles and things to cut various drugs and or melt them down.

Frankie and Maggie's mother's choice of utensil was and always had been a needle. So she would be in one of the delapidated bedrooms alone or possibly with one other. Frankie began searching. The first bedroom was clear the second yielded no result either. When she came to the third she found a dirt covered underweight child holding a teddy bear. Setting next to his passed out mother on a filthy mattress.

The sight was enough to break any human being with a soul. She pressed on though in the bathroom passed out in a garden tub was her mother. It was time to act she was sick and tired of living without a mother.

Today was the day she reclaimed her from the dope. There were things about her she wanted her mother to know. Frankie checked her mother for needles or sharp objects then she lifted the underweight woman over her shoulder. Already showing signs of illness she had several sores on her face.

Then the detective back tracked opening the door to the third bedroom once more. "Here come with kid I'll take you somewhere safe take my hand." The little child looked with desperate eyes at his mother then at the hand offering safety. He stood and took the strangers hand.

Once outside Frankie tumped her mother on the ground like an old sack of potatoes. Took her cellphone out of her pocket and called the only other person she knew could understand her actions.

"Maggie it's Frankie I need you to meet me at the corner of centenial and tenth. Why because I don't have my car okay. I've got something here you're going to be interested in seeing. Bye."

Maggie rolled over and looked at her lover. "I'm sorry about this but that was my crazy twin she needs a ride. Where the hell is her wife for these things?" The doctor pondered as she slipped into her jeans and put her running shoes on. Tossing on a black t-shirt with a phoenix spreading it wings across the front of it.

"Maybe she wants to talk to you and this is her way of starting that dialogue." Kelly reasoned.

"Yeah, right Frankie I don't think so. She only ever calls me if she needs something now isn't any diferent. Trust me when I get to where she is it'll be completely silent sister as always." Maggie replied.

"Maybe she didn't want to expose you to the things that she had seen as a child. Did you ever stop to think she was protecting you all that time."

"Gee, let me think um...No. I'll see you in a little while baby." Maggie said to her girlfriend giving her a peck on the lips and leaving her apartment.

"Here kiddo take a sip or two of this." Frankie attempted to give the child her grape flavored vitamin water. The child moved his face away before the bottle could come close to his mouth. "Look it's safe to drink I'll show you." Frankie took a drink from the bottle of cold liquid. "Mmm yummy."

The boy thought about it for few seconds and took the bottle from the detectives hand. Holding the plastic container in both of his tiny hands. He took a cautious sniff and then sipped it then gulped it down.

"Whoa easy killer you're gonna get sick chuggin' like that. Take a breath in between huh.." Frankie suggested smiling.

Maggie's Evo arrived moments later. "Thanks for coming I didn't want to bother Bianca with this. She's gotta go to the doctor today as it is. " Frankie explained loading their mother into the backseat and buckling her seatbelt. "Come on little buddy you can ride up front with me okay. " She said to the child holding her hand out once more.

The little boy nodded figuring he had it better with this woman than his own mother at this point.

"Okay, whoa hold up I know it's our worthless piece of mother in the back but who is this little guy?" Maggie asked.

"Um...I don't know he doesn't speak but I couldn't leave him in that drug den look at him he's atleast seven and yet he doesn't talk,is covered in filth and dirt and is atleast twenty pounds underweight. DCFS would have claimed him on a raid of the place anyway. "

"Why is Bianca going to the doctor?" Maggie asked figuring she had to shake off the other things. Still it was a little bit impressive that she was putting this kid ahead of other things in her life at least for the moment.

"She's got an appointment with a fertility doctor this is our incemination day. If you must know we wanted another baby." Frankie answered in a reserved manor.

"Wow, congratulations are in order then I'm going to be an aunt all over again. So where to?"

"Pine Valley hospital of course. He needs to be properly hydrated and checked out and she needs to be overhauled through detox."

"You know she's just going to run again as soon as she gets the chance right?" Maggie looked into the backseat. "I see the aids has taken over."

"Yeah, I doubt she'll live past the first couple treatments. But I want her to see me face to face before it happens. I want her to die knowing she didn't make me into her. I want her to know I'm a mom and I'm going to be again." Frankie explained her reasons.

"I can respect that, just one more question where the hell is your car?" Maggie asked puzzled.

"It's at home in the garage. I...I went out for a run this morning and ended up staring at that place. Oh, good we're here I'll get mom if you'll take this little guy and check him out?" Frankie suggested. "Go with my sister and I'll be right in I promise okay?"

The child nodded in understanding of the woman and took Maggie's hand.

Meanwhile in the Stone household.

Bianca was getting up and about to get Miranda off to school.

When her phone rang. "Hello Bianca Stone speaking."

_"I love it when you use your married name on the phone..." Said a familiar voice in a lascivious tone._

"Well I'd use it more often if I felt like I was married everyday." Bianca shot back.

_"Look I went for a run and didn't realize how far I'd gone until I looked at the street name. So instead of waking my beautiful,precious and forgiving wife up I called Mags. I'll be at the clinic at three for our appointment I promise. But I thought since sis and I both had the day off... We'd hang for awhile." Frankie explained halfway that is._

"Alright I can't argue with that I'll see you at three tell Maggie I said hi...And Frankie not a word about the baby until we are actually pregnant. I mean it...Frankie...?" The line went dead Bianca became agitated and amused at the same time. Slamming her phone into her bag and closing the house door behind her.

Frankie turned around and came face to face with her sister.

"So how's is the old bat doing?"

Maggie shook her head. "From the looks of her blood test results her white counts are too low we're infusing her with some right now. She was fighting us too hard I had to knock her out just to keep her from poking us with her needles. "

Frankie let out a huff of her breath looking unsure she put her hands on her hips. "Would you laugh if I told you I'm not even sure why I did it now?"

"No." Maggie replied simply. "Because deep down in there somewhere you know why you did it. Probably for the same reason I did the same thing when you were hurt in that explosion. I wanted her to see what we had become with clear eyes."

"Maybe...I don't...I can't think about this right now. How's the boy?" Frankie asked covering her face with her hands and pulling them down to refocus.

"Well he seems to be doing alright all his blood panels came back normal. No trace of drugs in his system and I checked him for everything from liver function to HIV. He does seem to be a little dehydrated and suffering from hunger. But that's nothin' you can't cure with a visit or two to the cafeteria." Maggie replied.

"What hospital food are you kidding? Hey kid wanna go for a burger and fries?" Frankie asked.

The boy tossed his Jello cup aside and headed for the off duty officer. "Any justifiable reason why he doesn't speak?" She whispered the question to her sister.

Maggie shook her head. "None that we can find, my guess is he's been alone so long he doesn't remember how. Then there's the possibility he might be shy or scared." She whispered back.

"Okay well I'll see you later." Frankie waved.

"Later."

Frankie pulled up to the drive thru window of McDonalds and paid for two doubled cheese burgers and fries with milkshakes. "Okay, now this is kinda greasy I'll take you to a nicer place when we get ya' some clean clothes and a bath. Just remember to eat..." Frankie looked down and the little boy was already biting into the food like a ravenous animal.

"Slowly..." Frankie drove to a clothing store next. She had the boy try on several outfits while he was in the dressing room she noticed people staring at her. "What do you have a problem? It just so happens that boy in there was taken into police custody until a foster family can be found for him. He was in a crack house this morning you wouldn't look so good either."

Frankie ended up buying him four pairs of jeans and six t-shirts plus socks, underware and shoes. "Okay now to take you to my home and get you all cleaned up. Can you understand me when I talk to you?" The little boy nodded a yes. "You know you can talk too nobodies gonna get mad at you or tell you to be quiet. Least of all me everybody tells me I talk too much."

"Because I'd like to know your name at some point it would be nice to stop calling you kid all the time."

The boy made a stuttering sound for a few moments trying to form a sentence. "B-br-Brady."

"Brady that's your name well it's nice to meet you Brady I am Frankie." She introduced herself to the child for the first time since she'd removed him from his squalid living conditions early this morning.

"H-hi Frankie th-thank you." Brady spoke once more still without confidence and a remaining stutter.

"It's at least nice to know you have a voice I was worried there for a while. So how old are you exactly?"

"Eight." The boy replied taking in a mouthful of fries.

"You're the same age as my daughter. You'll meet her later and my wife."

The boy almost choked on his lunch when Frankie said her wife. "Y-you m-mean husband?"

"No I'm married to a girl. See Brady some people like boys and some people like girls and I like girls well one girl one very special girl."

The boy looked as though he would have to process this. Frankie decided to let it drop and see how things went. What was she doing? She and Bianca were about to have a kid, They already had Miranda and now she was getting attached to this child. He reminded her like a slap to the face of herself when she was that small. Having to fend for herself at such a young age she almost pittied him. However She could not bring herself to feel pitty she felt sorrowful for him that was apparent.

"Okay we're home kid it's not the Hilton but I like it." Frankie informed the boy.

Brady's eyes went wide with excitement when he glanced upon the two story home. "You live in a mansion!"

"It's not so big as that come on in and I'll show you around." The detective unlocked the door and let the boy come inside. His eyes went even bigger when he saw the inside of the structure. A big screen TV, furniture all around, Kitchen table with chairs food in the refridgerator. Never had he seen so much then his eye caught the pictures on the walls and he focussed all his attention on them.

Frankie smiled and walked over to the picture wall. "That's my daughter Miranda when she was six and this is Bianca my wife and I on our very short lived honeymoon. This is her mom Erica and her husband Jack on their wedding day. That's my brother in law Josh and his wife Babe with their two kids they have four now but no pics just yet. This is my sister in law Kendall and her husband Zach with their two boys."

"Wow...where are your parents Frankie?" The little boy asked innocently enough.

"My parents were like yours Brady I grew up like you. The woman I carried out of that bad place was..Is my mother but she won't stay clean for long. It's okay though I don't want her to I want her to be well long enough to know she's a grandmother." Frankie answered kneeling down to his level. "Now come on I'll introduce you to my friend soap. Then you can meet the family dog."

Frankie filled the tub with warm water and bubbles testing to make sure it was the correct temperature. "Okay Brady now you know how to take a bath I'm assuming?"

"Yes."

"Well then there's a clean towel right here, a wash cloth on the tub and some soap in a dish right there have at it. If you need any help I'm just gonna be in the next room okay?"

"Uhuh." Frankie closed the door behind her leaving Brady to it. The boy quickly stripped down and cannon balled into the clean bubbly water.

Frankie changed into more suitable clothes for meeting her wife at the clinic. But what in hell was she going to do with Brady for an hour.

She put a pair of nice jeans, shirt and a blazer. Brady knocked on the door to her room and she opened it. He was dressed in a pair of his jeans a t-shirt and his new sneakers untied however.

"Wow you look like a whole different boy. Now let's tie your shoes. I have to meet someone at the doctor pretty soon. I have a friend who's going to come over and be with you until I come back okay?"

About thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. "Hey, Frankie how's ma' favorite newly wed doin' today?" It was Opal she gave the woman a big hug.

"Busy Opal that's why I called I went to visit my mother today at the local crack house where she always is. And I came out with him and her both actually she's in the hospital being held there actually. But I have to meet Bianca in like twenty minutes and I haven't told her yet so can you maybe watch him. That is until I can see her and tell her?"

"Well, sure anythin' fer you what's his name?"

"Brady and he just started talking again so don't overwhelm him with questions. I have to go Brady this is Opal she a really good friend of mine and she's going to sit with you while I'm gone. So if you need anything you just ask her alright. I'll see you later I promise." Frankie said in a rush and left the house.

"So...what do you wanna do?" Opal asked the child.

Frankie bolted out of her car and ran into the clinic where Bianca was seated in the waiting room. She ran up and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry I'm five minutes late but I ran into something complicated. I'll tell you about it over lunch at Che Gardens my treat."

"I have a question are you as nervous as I am about this?" Bianca enquired.

"Oh, yeah I'm nervous alright." Frankie replied and picked up her wife's hand placing it in her own. "But it's a fun kinda nervous, like something would be wrong if I didn't feel this way." She explained.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Misses and Miss Stone I got it right this time come with me." The nurse announced. Frankie high fived her Bianca smiled and nodded.

"So you're going to be going to room three today and we'll see if we can get you pregnant." The nurse said in a friendly manor. "The doctor will be in shortly please put this on Misses Stone and lay back on the table." She instructed.

Bianca held up the article of clothing. "Egh, I hate paper gowns."

Frankie kept her head turned shoving her hands into her jeans pockets and pretending to be interested in the art on the walls. "Well, as a former doctor I have to say the only persone I've ever seen look sexy in one of those things is you." She said turning around. "Do you need some help up onto the table?" Frankie asked holding out her hand Bianca willingly took the help. Feeling unbalanced when she was nervous was an old habit she'd dealt with through the years.

"Thanks." Bianca said becoming quiet dangling her feet over the edge of the table.

Frankie sat down in one of the guest chairs and picked up an issue of pregnancy magazine. She flipped through the pages finding an interesting article and reading it. She heard her wife breathing heavier than normal and glanced over in her direction.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing it's just that this is the first time I've been in a gown and had my feet in stirrups since I was getting my rape exam. I guess it's just a little bit scary." Bianca answered honestly.

Oh no this is just like my dream last night. Alright be sensitive Stone you can do this. The detective thought to herself. Frankie dropped the magazine back onto the table and walked over to her wife taking her hand. "I know that must've been so...incredibly scary for you but this is a good thing that's about to happen. I just want you to know no matter what you're going through you can always tell me and I'll always be there for you and this baby and Miranda and maybe even another ...kid."

"Oh, Frankie that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Just knowing that takes alot of pressure of my shoulders." Bianca said relaxing for the first time in days.

Frankie bent over the table and put her lips to Bianca's kissing her sweetly.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt ladies but I'm here to impregnate your wife." The doctor stated snapping on his rubber gloves and setting down on his wheeled stool seat.

Frankie stared at him raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Sorry just a little OB humor. She's a breath of fresh air isn't she?" He asked to Bianca.

"Oh, this is nothing doctor you should catch her in a bad mood." Bianca snickered.

"You mean this is her in a good one and I've already seen her in a bad one. So Frankie may I call you that?"

"I suppose it's a free country doc. " Frankie shrugged.

"Good, you've gotten a better attitude toward this precedure I trust?"

"Well doc you win some you lose some and I guess I lost out on the sperm lottery so I gotta go with number 9987651. "

The doctor looked at Bianca puzzled. "I think that's as close to yes as you're going to get doctor."

"I am preparing the needle now and preference where I stick it?" The doctor asked.

"Haha...you're almost as funny as hepatitis." Frankie smarted.

"Actually I was about to ask you if you'd like to do the honors now that the needle inserted you're going experiance some pressure." The doctor asked Frankie.

"Me, really? Sure." Frankie took her position between her wifes legs. "I just push right?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

Frankie pushed the syringe down until every bit of sperm was gone.

"Okay you're done here, Now I want to wait one whole week before you take any kind of a pregnancy test. Don't just rush home with an EPT and get dissapointed if it says no. Because it has to have time to well fertilize the eggs and make enough hormone to be detected. Any questions?"

"I don't have any do you babe?" Frankie asked her wife.

"I can't think of any right off hand but the waiting is going to kill me." Bianca squealed.

"Every couple that comes in here says that. It won't actually kill you though you do need to stay as anti stress as possible. I'll see you in a week to check your development." The doctor said snapping off his gloves and shaking the couples hands.

Later...At lunch.

Bianca ordered a salad and Frankie ordered another turkey club with a beer. "You're just going to taunt me with alcoholic beverages now that I might be pregnant aren't you?" Bianca snickered.

"Nah, if I wanted to taunt you with anything it'd be my being able fir behind the wheel of a car when your as big as a house." Frankie shot back.

"Oh, so that's how its gonna be okay. We'll just see how long you can hold out with no sex." Bianca retaliated.

"You wouldn't..." Frankie gasped.

"Wouldn't I?" Bianca responded with a raised eyebrow then burst out laughing.

"I...didn't really hang out with Maggie today actually when I finished with my run. I was farther out than I thought and I did catch a ride with her. But where I ran to was that old building that's a crack den. I went in there to find my mother and I don't know exactly why yet. But I pulled her out of that house and stuck her ass in the hospital. "

"Frankie baby are you alright to think what must have run through your mind again when you saw her like that."

"I'm...I'm fine now with you. But I did find something on the way out of there and I seized it in the name of the law. "

"Oh, my God it wasn't drugs was it?" Bianca asked.

"No. It...was a little boy Miranda's age I didn't know what else to do so I took him with me. I looked into his little eyes and saw myself in them. When I was his size and dammit nobody...no kid should have to go through that." Frankie said with a fiery passion burning in her to right the wrongs of her own childhood through this boy.

Bianca had only ever seen her lover so intense before. "So what did you do with him?"

"I took out to eat and bought him clothes and gave him a bath. He's at home with Opal right now I hope you like him as much as I do." Frankie added.

"You know we have Miranda and we may have another baby on the way. What do you bring home another kid. Let alone someone elses and you found him drug house no less. Frankie what is the matter with you any child from an enviroment like is bound to have diseases and mental health issues. Plus you did it behind my back without even considering what my opinion would be."

Frankie began to get frustrated Bianca was sounding just like Erica. "Okay please tell me for that last part you were channeling Erica herself? Because a couple years ago I remember someone trying to convince to give kids like Brady a chance or don't you recall? I know you only spew out your love everybody no matter who they are or where they come from crap when you have something to gain by it. For your information I didn't tell you until now because one I didn't want you to be stressed out and second because I knew you would act like this. Why is it or no wait what is it about these gold bands? That ever since we put them on you think you can control me like some damn robot!" The detective exclaimed slamming her fists on the table causing nearby birds to fly from their nests and people dining close to the couple to stare.

"Well since I act like my mother so much I think I'll go sleep at her house tonight with Miranda and leave you and the other kid to your own devices." Bianca replied in a low tone sounding almost exactly like her mother.

Frankie grabbed Bianca's arm.

"Hold up I'm so glad you think you can take a time out on playing grown up for five seconds. But you forget we have a 'family matter' to attend tonight." Having had about enough of her wife's sudden snooty behaviors she swept her off her feet and threw her over the one good shoulder she had left. "You're the one who taught me not to judge books by their covers. Now it's my turn to teach you LaKane junior." She said tossing her wife into the car and taking off.

"Any sevens?" The little boy asked holding what looked like an entire deck of cards in one hand.

"Go Fish." Opal replied checking her timex once more in the same five minute time frame. When Frankie popped in the door still carrying Bianca over her shoulder. Not without protest either.

"Now see for yourself then you complain one word to me." Frankie dared presenting Bianca to Bradey. "Bradey this is my wife Bianca, Bianca this is Bradey."

The boy stood at the mention of his name and held his hand out to Bianca. "Nice to meet you."

Bianca looked at the boy saw the various bruises and scratches. Looked into his fragile eyes and had to exit the room into the back yard. Where she sat on the antique white bench that was to be the center of a garden she was going to plant. She held her head in her hands and started to cry. How had she become so jaded so detached and uncaring over the years? She was really turning into her mother. The worst thing she could ever imagine as an adolescent was becoming her truth.

Meanwhile inside the house.

Frankie was trying to comfort the little boy whom she'd only met this morning. "She doesn't like me does she? She hates me because I'm bad." The boy sobbed.

"No, she doesn't Bradey she hates herself more than anyone right now. It'll be alright I promise okay? Now stop crying and I'll introduce you to another member of this family."

Miranda walked through the door almost as if on cue. "Hey is anyone home the door is standing wide...Oh hey Frankie."

"We're back to calling me that again?"

"Just until there's something less confusing in a sentence than hi other mom. Who's this?" The girl asked.

"Miranda this is Bradey, Bradey this is my daughter Miranda. Miranda, Bradey is going to be staying with us so treat him just like one of us okay."

"Sure, do you play wii?"

"What's a wii?"

Miranda shook her head and placed an arm around the boy. "Come child you must learn. We're going to my room Frankie."

"Alright. have fun. " Frankie replied then let out a huff of oxygen.

Opal put a sympathetic hand on the younger woman's knee. "What toad hopped in your soup a tha day darlin'?"

"A whole fricking rain of'em Opal where do I start? I went for a run and decided to give my mom a second or third chance and saw that boy. I saw everything that went wrong with my childhood right down to the bruises and dirt. I thought she'd be proud of me for doing this for giving Bradey an advantage I never had as a kid. Is that so wrong? Because according to my wife it is, she almost blew a gasget it's like she becomes more Erica and less Bianca every day and now with the baby."

"Baby? " Opal looked baffled for a moment then went wide eyed and hugged Frankie tight. "Oh, ma Lord congratulations! Wait a minute here am ah the only one who knows this blessed information?"

"Other than Bianca and I yes my stupid mouth. We don't know for sure yet we just went to the clinic today for Bianca's incemenation. So don't say anything to Erica yet."

"Who do ah look like ta you a spy. Well even if she paid me I'd be too expensive for her your secret's safe with me. But right now I have ta go don't worry you two'll sort thangs out I'm prayin' fer ya."

"Frankie?" A teary voice said from the kitchen.

Frankie turned to see an equally tear filled face arms crossed and head hung low. There stood Bianca leaning on the counter.

"Yes." Frankie replied crossing her arms in a different body language other than shame.

"I'm my mother aren't I?"

"No, you just act like her. But it's okay cause I'm here to call you out when you do." The detective answered honestly letting her arms drop to her sides.

"I don't want to act like her I want to be like I was when I was..."

"When you were what a teenager well join the club babe. But that's not how it works the clocks ticking away at our predisposed genetic behavior. We all have our parents in us it's just hard to see sometimes. Like I know how to fix things like my dad did I also know how to party like mom. But I have you to keep me outta trouble."

"I ran out right in front of that boy I'm so sorry. He probably thinks I hate him." Bianca sobbed more into her wife's shoulder.

"Well you can just try again. Miranda, Bradey come down into the kitchen please!" Frankie hollered to make sure the message reached upstairs.

Before long two sets of feet were pattering down the stairs. "YES?" Both kids answered.

"Bradey this is my wife Bianca, Biance meet Bradey."

The boy unassuredly held out his hand once more. This time Bianca took it and shook it twice. "Nice to meet you Bradey. I'm sorry about before I just wasn't feeling well."

"That's okay can Miranda and I go play some more?"

Frankie snickered. "Yes you may. Go on get outta here."

"I think I need to talk to someone." Bianca admitted once the couple was alone again.

"Lucky for you I just happen to have the number of a reliable therapist." Bianca laughed under her breath into Frankie's shoulder.

"Come on we've gotta get ready for that stupid play thing. Maybe I'll help you get undressed."

"I don't think so with the kids in the next room the most you're allowed is zipping my dress." Bianca replied.

The elementary school parking lot was already three quarters full. Of nearly all mini vans and suv's. Frankie pulled into a parking spot between exactly that one side a mini van the other a Rav4. "I can't believe all these uncool parents." Frankie shook her head.

"Why because they care more for safety features than they do for style?" Bianca replied.

"No because they don't know they can have both. Any safety feature you could possibly want I can install in this baby. Air bags,backup sensors, on-star it's in her right now."

"Frankie car talk makes me tired. Can we just go in and get this over with?" Miranda complained from the backseat.

"Car talk makes me anything but sleepy however it's nothing I can do anything about here. So let's go in. " Bianca whispered to her love.

The couple and the two kids exited the Mustang. Frankie locked it and set the alarm clicking the buttons on her keychain.

"Oh, no it's narrowmindsfelds I can't look at them. They look like they walked out of a J-crew catalog or maybe LL Bean. " Frankie whispered to make her wife laugh.

"Come on I'm not giving lectures tonight."

"Really, Mom do you feel well?" Miranda cut in front to ask sarcastically. Making one mom chuckle and the other give her a soul searing look. "Yikes mom that's scary do you kill many birds with that look?"

"You're pushing it young lady." Bianca warned.

"Don't be scared Bradey we're all just kidding. Come on I'll introduce to my friends." Miranda told the boy.

"Look at them not even together a couple of hours and already they act like brother and sister." Frankie commented to her wife.

"I know she's just like I used to be full of life and not afraid of showing people she cares. I wanna be like that again." Bianca admitted.

"Sorry baby you're old like me we'll never be that innocent and forgiving again. But you could learn to lighten up a little on somethings." Frankie added.

The couple took a seat for the anit-bullying play.

Little did they all know that Liz Estrada was the opening act of the play. She began the show by trying to put good vibes into the atmosphere by humming and interperative dancing.

"This is an hours of my life I'll never get returned." Frankie whispered to her wife. Miranda overheard and giggled.

"Can't you things make your kid be quiet?" Complained the man in the seat behind Frankie directly.

She turned to apologize when she saw who it was. "My kid doesn't have to be quiet for you since you're not gonna learn anything anyway. Your braincells are more narrow than a chainsmokers. " Frankie informed Mr. Sanders.

"Oh, hun that reminds me my church puts this group together every other thursday. I got you a pamphlet." Misses Sanderd interrupted and shoved a paper in Frankie's hand.

"Pray out the Gay? You gotta be joking you and your idiot blonde of a wife." Frankie responded. "Here you might need it when you decide to stop lying to yourselves ya' know what they say those who accuse?" She added tossing the paper back at the obnoxious pair.

The man couldn't take anymore. "I've just about had enough of you and your little bitch of a kid. Plus that woman friend of yours." Mister Sanders said standing so quickly he knocked his chair backwards.

Frankie stood too both of them flaring their nostrils and staring straight at each other. Neither of them had good intentions for the other.

"Frankie please just sit back down he's not worth it." Bianca pleaded.

"Now that sounds like my Bianca but no I won't. You see he's powerless if you stand up to him nothin but a dumb little boy in a big mans shoes."

He hauled off and punched Frankie square in the jaw. Frankie rubbed her jaw for a second making sure nothing was broken.

"It's asses like you that made me join the force." Frankie commented with a snide grin unzipping her leather jacket to reveal her uniform. "You're under arrest for assault on an officer with intent to cause bodily harm which is a felony in the state of Pennsylvania. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney though I wouldn't waste his time. You have the right to a phone call I hope it's to your mother to apologize for being such a dick all your life. Do you understand these rights as they have been presented to you?" She stated as she slapped on the cuffs and made the man sit back down.

"Yes." The man grumbled in a low ashamed voice. Miranda was tickled, Bianca was impressed her wife didn't use her fists one time. She'd been smart and volunteered to be one of the active officers at the play tonight. That way if Sanders did do anything there could be charges pressed. Bradey was in awe of Frankie's uniform never had he looked at an officer with anything other than fear.

One week later.

Bianca stood nervously over the bathroom sink. A small pregnancy test her focus of attention.

Frankie came into the room with a cup of coffee and hand a mug to her wife. The couple still in their pj's. Frankie in a dark green shirt and blue striped cotton pants. Bianca was wearing a pink camisole and matching striped capri pants.

"So how long do we have before we know if number three is coming?" Frankie asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"About another minute." Bianca answered doing something strange with her breathing and hands.

"What in world are you doing? And do I need to leave for it?" Frankie enquired.

"I'm sending good vibes into the universe like Liz did at the play."

"Yes and that worked out so well."

"Times up!" Bianca exclaimed looking down at the test applicator. Her jaw dropped and her eyes dialated.

"So what's the news?"

"We're pregnant!" Bianca said excitedly.

"You're pregnant?" Frankie sat her cup down and looked the test herself. "We're pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"I know I'm pregnant!" Bianca repeated jumping into her wife's arms and kissing her passionately.

"What's with the screaming and ew..." Miranda looked grossed out and coveres Bradey's eyes. "Don't look it's too disgusting."

"We're gonna have a baby." Bianca and Frankie stated at once.

"You are!" Miranda exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Does that mean I have to leave?" Bradey asked sadly.

"No." Both women and Miranda insisted. "That means you get a brother or sister just like Miranda does." Bianca explained to the boy. Who then grew in excitement.

"I do! Cool." The boy replied jumping up and down with happiness hand in hand with his 'sister'.

End of A very long chapter 8


	9. Criminal Intent part 1

**Before any women who have ever been pregnant or are sensitive to the subject. Know this I only wrote this section because I thought a ragingly hormonal Bianca was a bit more amusing. since we were all pretty much robbed of that the first go around. What with everything else that was going on with her. However any guys that read this story will find it extra hilarious I think. **

Frankie Stone Detective Large

Chapter 9

Criminal intent...part 1

Frankie ate her lunch a fish sandwich with a little too much salt for her taste at her desk. A pile of files and papers stacked chest high for the short woman to go through. She flipped through what felt like the millionth folder looking over reports from the last two years for a case she'd been assigned.

A case about your usual suspects involved with small town organized crime. She had just completed her reading for the before patrols when a tall dark haired clothed in a tan raincoat walked through her door.

Frankie swallowed her last bite of sandwich with a gulp. "Hey babe how are you and my baby today?" She asked flirtily rising over her desk to kiss her wife on the lips.

"We're fine oh free spirited one but ah...Before you kiss me wipe that mayo off of your chin." Bianca whispered in a cute voice.

"Or you could lick it off for me..." Frankie hinted leaning closer.

Bianca grabbed her mouth and her cheeks bloated. "I'll be right back!" She said running to the restroom.

Jack clapped his hands bemused. "Was it something I said?" Frankie asked cluelessly.

"Actually I believe it was your condiment suggestion that drove her off. I got the last of the files on this 'Jonny Hands' for you." Jack replied slapping the three manilla folders down in front of the others.

"Yaw, know why they call him that?"

"I never got around to asking."

"Because he kills all his marks with his bare hands. Which is why there's enough fingerprint evidence here to convict him for his natural life. However..."

"He's the oldest member of the Sarcozzi Brothers that I knew."

"Yeah, well between this evidence and the stuff I'm gettin' on him right about now that's gonna change. " Frankie stated confidently looking at her watch.

" Who's your inside man?" Jack enquired.

"Let's just say if anyone knows anything about squirrelly situations...it's him." Frankie replied.

"Oh, no you don't mean..."

"Yep... The cad himself he still owes me for the background check he did behind my back." Frankie said flatly.

"All better now." Bianca came back through the office door.

"My, you certainly are showing now Bianca dear..." Jack stated although seconds later he regretted the phraseology of that sentence.

When Bianca burst into tears. "You think I'm getting fat, I know it I'm disgusting I'm a cow."

"No, babe I don't think he meant it like that. I think he just meant that it's been a couple of months and you're starting to get. And I mean this in the best possible way the cutest little baby bump." Frankie didn't know at this point wether she were talking herself in as deep as her in law or bailing them both out.

"You...You really think so?" Bianca sniffled and hugged Frankie tightly. "I'm sorry you guys."

"That's okay...you don't need to apologize for anything." Frankie informed her wife who was a bit emotionally sensitive as of late. She turned her head and mouthed the word 'Crazy." To Jack who covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"I'm ready for that kiss now...sweety." Bianca whispered.

"Uhm, honey no one wants to kiss you more than I do right now. but if you just had to be sick could we maybe just wait til we're near some mouthwash..." Frankie phrased carefully as SHE could.

Bianca covered her mouth once more to hide her breath. "You're right, I mean just because I have to go around with the aweful taste of morning sickness in my mouth. You know because I'm two months pregnant with YOUR baby. Heaven forbid that you have to suffer with me and my breath! Excuse me while I go buy some stock in SCOPE." The raging woman stormed passed Jack and slammed Frankie's office door shut.

"I take it the hormones have kicked in?" Jack said with a smug grin.

"You have no idea. I pay her a compliment and she cries because what I've said is so...Beautiful. I make a joke in front of the kids and she flies off the deep end and locks herself in our room or throws a pillow out the door and makes me sleep on the sofa. I don't know how to win Jack." Frankie explained rubbing her left temple and flopping down into her chair.

"Listen to me closely I've been around Erica during a few good mood swings. If you can't think of a good answer just smile and nod your head or say something nonspecific. To one opinion or another life I never thought of it that way but I see your point. Or that's sounds good honey I gotta go the office and finish some work. Then you get out of the house until she's calmed down. If at any point she starts crying always have a tissue and your movie rental card in hand." Jack advised.

"Movie rental card?"

"So you can rent a sappy movie make her feel better like you're on her side. Because ultimately if you're not with her you're against her and vases will fly Frankie." Jack said further in an ominous voice.

"Does any of that actually work or are you always so acutely insensitive?" Frankie questioned.

"It's not being insensitive when three hundred dollars and twenty pounds of plaster of paris is flying at your head. Think about it I have to finish drawing up those papers for Bradly's mother to sign." Jack excused himself with a slight warning to his daughter in law.

"Jack might have a point. " Frankie said to herself before heading to patrols to pick up her informant.

Tad was becoming embroiled in the 'family' buisness as Frankie drove to the meet up locale. Right at this very moment he was being duped into laundering money for the very family he was trying to catch on video.

"Really if there's thumbs to be cut off or broads to be iced I'm your guy." Tad stated in his best Italian mobster voice. "But I don't know jack about money laundering otha' than I've had ta' have it done a few times. Yaw know what I'm sayin'?" He hinted raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Look mista' Martini I undastand yaw said you were half Italian but dat voice ain't foolin' anybody." The tall muscular man whom was instructing him in the ways to clean blood and other substances off of paper money without destroying it.

"Alright, but I hate sounding like some whitie. It's a curse from God I swear this what I get because mama up and married some rich white guy. Instead of a nice stable man from the old country." Tad replied hitting his head with his hand for effect.

Frankie climbed into the surveilance van parked in an alley a block away. "Hey guys whats goin' on with our inside man?"

The detective asked shaking the hands of a rookie officer named Jay Clark. Then high fiving Vito who had recently climbed up the ladder and was promoted to Leutinent detective.

"Well, he's getting assigned to what we'd hoped for money laundering. The sissies job in the mob but a position from where you see it all without becoming directly involved. He's givin' us some good glory shots of the place too." Vito explained pointing to a monitor.

"Yeah and it looks like he's headed our way too." detective Clark commented.

Bianca was preparing to leave work when new co-owner and her mother walked off the elevator. Stomping her stilettos across the concrete floor.

Bianca had her back to her mother. "So what is it that is so...Urgent I have to leave a very important board meeting to come here? Did you and Frankie fight? Did that little Brady have to go back with his aweful mother?"

"NO, mom I have some news to tell you and I only hope you're as happy about it as Frankie and I are?" Bianca stated in a quivering but sure voice.

"Well what is it did you both get matching tattoos? Because that is just so tacky." Erica commented.

"I don't think so although it's not a bad idea." Bianca said with a hidden smile still standing with her back turned to the aristocratic powerhouse that was her mother Erica Kane-Montgomery.

"Out with it already Bianca!" Erica exclaimed impatiently.

Bianca turned around slowly with her sweater closed tightly around her waiste. "Your going to be in trouble chasing around another..."The tall dark haired woman slowly opened her sweater. "Grandbaby." She said smiling brightly.

Erica's jaw dropped and her eyes lit she opened her arms and went to hug her daughter tightly. "Oh, congratulations Bianca my baby girl is having another baby. I can't believe it! Who else have you told? Am I...I the first?"

"Well actually we told Jack because we knew we'd see him more often. You know with Frankie's work and everything please don't be mad..." Bianca pleaded apologetically.

"No of course not but how far along are you? I see the bump and all."

"About two months maybe a little over only a few days over. It's just hard to keep track with this new campaign in full swing and everything happening at home."

Erica's cell phone beeped she looked at the number and huffed. "I'm sorry I have to leave darling that's the office. But I am so happy for you and for Frankie tell her I said congratulations too would you."

"I will mom bye."

"Bye-bye dear." Erica said and boarded the elevator.

Bianca just leaned back on her desk and parted her hair with her hand breathing out in relief. "Well, that's over with but what is mom upto she's been way too nice to Frankie lately?" She pondered catching the elevator as it headed back up.

Tad and Frankie were finished for the day they both got in Frankie's car to go home. "So where are we going oh, captain my captain?" Tad asked jokingly seeing that this was clearly not the route to his house.

"There's just a little something I have to do for Brady before I go home and I need a witness." Frankie hinted looking at the PI with a knowing grin.

Tad pointed at himself. "You mean I? Well it's a pleasure and an honor." He kidded. "So what is it that I'm witnessing anyway?"

"Relinquishment of rights papers for Brady's mother to sign if she's not too stoned for that. If she is then I'll have to haul her in and let her detox in her cell." Frankie explained almost irritated at the mother of the small child.

"So this is where you found the little guy huh?" Tad whistled at the site of the delapidated manor.

"Yeah it ain't exactly a place you wanna bring kids up in. Well come on witness the clock is ticking." Frankie stated getting out of her car shutting the door and locking it the two walked into the house.

"I can't believe people live in this filth let alone children..." The middle aged man stated looking at the interior of the old house. The bodies of people passed out or huddled in corners halucinating and talking to themselves.

"There's where I found him just crouched in that corner next to his mother. Not like she even knew he was there at the time. " Frankie commented to Tad.

"So where is this woman you speak of I'd like to give her a piece of my mind about child rearing."

"She's not in this room but that doesn't mean she's off the premises. Check the bathrooms and closets and don't touch anything. You'd be surprised where needles hide in places like this. She's a red head with a tattoo of a dolphin on her left arm."

"Gotcha." Replied the older man as he walked in the opposite direction of his partner.

Frankie was busy analyzing the small bedroom that she had found Brady in. When she heard Tad say "Uh-Oh."

The cop ran for the room her partner was in and found him. "What's up?" She asked.

"Do you need her in a living state to sign those papers? Because if you do I think there's gonna be a problem getting them signed." Tad remarked stepping away from the door to the last bathroo. To reveal Brady's mom in the tub in her clothes. Dead.

"Aw, come on!" The short officer exclaimed running her hand through her medium length hair.

"Yeah, I thought so." Tad responded.

"I'll go call a unit out here one for drugs and the other for corpses. She looks like she was drowned... " She said standing directly over the womans body as it lay submerged in old bathwater.

"Maybe or it could be she was having a halucination and drowned herself or killed herself." Tad suggested.

"I'm gonna out and phone this in. Gather up anyone in this filth mess and see if anyone's sober enough to remember if there was another person in here or not." Frankie instructed the P.I.

"Yes sir." He replied saluting the detective.

Frankie walked outside and pushed the contact button for the station. "Yeah, this is officer Stone requesting a drug task force unit and a coroners van at Centennial and Tenth street it's a two story white house. Thanks."

Bianca drove up to the elementary school and waited for Miranda and Brady to come out to the car. There was an entire line of parents cars there for the exact same purpose. Including an SUV that contained Samantha's parents whom immediately noticed Bianca and swerved over bumping her car.

"What the...Hey you almost hit me!" Bianca exclaimed she was becoming frightened by those two radicals. Thinking that this was the worst they would do however she let it go. Until she saw the kids come out of the school the Sanders exited their van and proceded to walk up to the children.

Bianca thinking that wasn't too odd probably just making sure their daughter didn't climb on a bus dismissed it. However when she saw Brady and Miranda smiling and laughing in line and the Sanders walk up to them both she knew it wasn't so well meaning as she had previously thought. She dialed her cell.

"Mom, I need your help at Miranda's school can you meet me..."

Fade out...

Frankie stood outside questioning possible witnesses and getting their statements. Tad came up and asked her. "So anything solid to go on yet?"

"Well yes and no." Frankie answered sort of amused but mostly just annoyance crept through her voice. "According that girl over there who is underage by the way, she got up to use the bathroom at nine o'clock this morning and saw a tall man in a dark coat and jeans bent over the tub Brady's mom was found in. "

"Well that gives us alot to go on, next?"

"Oh, it gets better because this guy right here says he didn't see anything. Because he was in a cloudy haze world for the last sixteen hours. And that guy next to him claims he was sober and wasn't here at the time." Frankie explained to Tad then her cell rang. "Ugh, it's the ringtone of doom so it's my mother in law Kane I better take this."

"Right I'll just do a little digging of my own." Tad acknowledged.

Frankie touched the answer button on here touch screen. "Hello Erica what can I do for you this fine day?" She asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

_"Well, I'm just on my way to Miranda's school and I thought you should know that Bianca called me to come help her with somebody by the name of Sanders?..."_

"Geez, not those idiots again alright I'm on my way too. See you in a few and Erica thanks for telling me."

_"You're welcome Frankie see you in a few then bye..." Erica replied with a smile on her face maybe she was making headway with the con artist afterall._

Frankie ended her end of the call and turned around. "Alright everybody you're all going to have to call in someone else for this investigation. I'm off."

"Where are you going in such a hurry Stone?" Tad asked.

"I have to go help out at the school specifically I have to help adjust some ignoramus' atittude. Name of Greg and Violet Sanders. Their total asses who seem to have made it their goal in life to make my little girls and my wife's life a living bully session." Frankie explained climbing into her car and driving off a bit too fast for comfort.

At the school.

Erica had arrived about five minutes before Frankie. Frankie pulled up next and was double parked but she didn't care at that moment in time. She hopped out of her car only to see Bianca in tears and yelling and her mother in law getting that really controlled tone she got when she was super pissed off about something.

"Hey girls what's up?" Frankie asked wrapping an arm around her pregnant wife.

"I came up here after they intetionally hit my car to find them harrasing Miranda and Brady." Bianca explained through tear soaked sniffs.

"Is that so..." Frankie folder her arms and narrowed her eyes at the Sanders in true Stone fashion.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is Frankie as I came up here that horrible woman there was about to slap my daughter. I want to press charges or something..." Erica told her daughter in law.

"Hold on Erica you can't press charges for something that hasn't yet happened unless you can prove criminal intent. It's a little harder to do these days now in the old west the wronged family would just shoot you in the ass and drive them off. But I can take you in for swerving in front of my wife's car and hitting it if there's any damage to the vehicle."

"They, said my baby sister or brother in mom's belly was a alien and it shouldn't exist..." Miranda told Frankie.

" Is that true babe?" Frankie asked in whisper.

Bianca out of strength just closed her eyes and nodded and leaned in tighter to her wife's arms. Frankie's face became redder by the minute with a growing rage.

"Who do you think you are? You think because you've got money coming out of your ears it's okay to hurt whomever you want because it defends your own beliefs. Well you are about the sorriest excuse for life on this planet I have ever seen." Frankie spewed out her words as fast as they would come out of her mouth.

"Yes, they are but I wouldn't go so far as to say they were the lowest life forms on this planet..." Erica added folding her arms in anger.

"Oh, you mean they're aliens." Frankie grinned sarcastically.

"Exactly, infact you know something Frankie maybe yours and Bianca's relationship is a bit strange to people who have never dealt with such a thing before. But you know what mister Sanders is it?" The man nodded. "They have more friends and family that accept them for who they are and love their children. Not out of pity but because they see there is no difference in them than there is in their own children. " Erica stated to the menacing people who would try to hurt her daughter.

"Yeah, and if I catch you near my wife again I can and will press charges against you. My baby is not anymore alien than any other child in this world. But if you hurt her again I will go predator on your ass." Frankie threatened.

"Yes, I agree although I'm not I understand what a predator is...don't come near my daughter or my grandchildren again or I will make sure you don't come near anyone again for the purpose of harassment. I know very powerful people mister Sanders." Erica warned.

"Arrest her you have to arrest her that was a threat on our lives." The man said a bit panicked now that he and his concubine were outnumbered.

"What threat on your lives. Dude she threatens me with something new on a weekly basis am I dead? Besides it's not my problem I'm off duty and even if I was I'd ignore the hell out of you." Frankie said ignoring their claims. "Besides you want a threat that will become action leave my daughter, my son and my wife and unborn child alone or I'll beat you down. Take it to the bank cash the check and wait for it to clear. Come on guys let's go home." Frankie finished walking away with her little family beside her.

"Come on Erica you can't state'em down forever. Let's go have a look see at Bianca's car." The off duty detective told her mother in law.

They all looked at the massive dent in the side back passenger door shaking their heads.

"So what are you going to do about this Frankie?" Erica demanded to know.

"The only thing I can turn it over to the insurance company and make a phone call to an old friend. " Frankie said mysteriously.

"Well I suppose since we were threatening them that is the only thing that can be done. Would it help if Miranda and Brady switched schools?" Erica questioned.

"No." Both parents stated.

"That never makes it better because there's always someone to fill the place of the last bully. No we just have to find a way to get rid of them." The detecetive explained.

"Come on I think we'll all fit in my car. We'll leave this here for evidence I'm phoning it in to the police department they can come look at it and then take statements from the people at their houses.

Later at the Stone residance.

"It was horrible I've never met such aweful people in my life. Not even Greenley was this bad when I was in High school." Bianca sobbed. "The things they said to me about our baby..."

"Like what, what did they say?" Frankie asked in a low voice letting her wife lay back in her arms for comfort.

"That the only way I could be pregnant was if I was raped again. So I must've been on a street corner somewhere asking for it."

"Bastards. Don't worry babe I'm here now and I'm going to take some time off in the next week. I'll be the one they're gonna have to deal with. You can just relax and be pregnant and not have to worry. I'll catch'em at a slip up plus I've Vito issuing a restraining order to the Sander right about now. I do have other news though."

"Like what don't tell me Brady's mom wouldn't sign the papers?" Bianca asked sitting half way up off the bed.

"I wouldn't say that...It wasn't that she wouldn't it was more like she couldn't. Tad and I found her dead in a bathtub this afternoon. We're launching a full investigation into what exactly happened because it's starting to look very much like she was drowned." Frankie told her wife.

"Wonderful so now we have to go to court to gain legal guardianship over him right?"

"Look's that way but I checked he has no other family. So it shouldn't be too hard. Why don't you just relax and take a long hot bath and then get into the covers and go to sleep. I'll make sure the kids eat okay..." Frankie said sweetly kissing her wife.

"You're so good to me, I'm sorry I've been a little emotional lately. " Bianca stated the more than obvious kissing her wife back and getting undressed.

Frankie stood up to kiss her wife's bare shoulders slowly. "Frankie stop what about the kids and dinner?"

"Don't eight year olds use stovetops and ovens all the time now they'll be fine..."

Bianca snickered and playfully smacked Frankie's head away. "As much as I would love some alone time with you tonight isn't the night baby. I'm sorry."

"No that's okay I'll just be downstairs if you change your mind...Otherwise I'll be up when I get them down." Frankie said in a forced happy kind of voice. It had been weeks since she and Bianca had been intimate and it was starting to frustrate her.

"Okay." Bianca replied solemnly she didn't want to tell Frankie the things that were really bothering her. She needed to talk to someone unfortunately the only one who came to mind was her mother or Kendal which the lesser of two evils was...She hadn't a clue.

But she had to confide in someone otherwise her life with Frankie was going to be in jeoperdy. Little did any of the historical homes occupants know that right at that moment there was someone watching them from a well hidden black Camry. On the other side of the street three or four cars behind near a treeline. Greg Sanders lie in wait for what he was unsure all he knew was that he was waiting for the perfect moment to execute a plan.

Fade out...Continued in next chapter only five more chapters until our FABulous bundle of joy is delivered...Stat tuned.


	10. Criminal Intent Part 2

Frankie Stone Detective Large

Criminal Intent part 2

_"Gooood Morning Pine Valley ! It's your host with the most Jonny Young coming to you live from the studio. This weeks forecast nothing but sun,sun,Sun so get out there and have some fun,fun,FUN!..." _

Frankie's barely awakened arm reached out from the covers and slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. Returning her hand to it's covered haven she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes. Today was going to be a busy one she was going with Bianca to the OB doctor for her first ultrasound.

Then she had to go into the office for some paperwork she forgot to take with her. This was the first week of her vacation time which she had three weeks of. She had logged so many hours with the organized crime case to help get them off the streets. That the force gave her three weeks of summer vacation. Plus she was getting way too personally involved in Brady's mother's murder investigation.

Frankie slowly rose from her comfy spot on the mattress and stretched. When something caught in her nostrils the smell of..."Is that bacon?..." She posed the question aloud to only herself. She tossed on her robe and jotted down the staircase afraid to leave it to chance and stay snuggled in her bed.

The detective reached the kitched which one part of the staircase lead to. She couldn't believe her eyes rubbing them once more for complete clarity. Bianca whom was now undeniably three months pregnant looking big enough to be expecting twins. Was serving the already up and dressed kids scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Good morning sweety did we wake you?" Bianca asked concerned.

"No, not at all...I see someone feels good this morning?" Frankie returned.

Her wife smiled while dropping two eggs into the pan. "I do I'm excited we get to see the baby today. We can put it's picture on the mantle next to you guys. " Bianca said to the kids.

Frankie walked further into the kitchen taking a seat next to the children on a barstool in the island. "Show of hands who wants wallet size pic of little brother or sister?"

Miranda and Brady's hands both shot up.

"I do!" They said simultaniously.

"How can they take a picture of the baby when it's in mom's tummy?" Brady asked. Calling Bianca mom was a recent development.

"Uh you wanna take this one sweetheart? I haven't had my coffee yet." Frankie asked her wife. Bianca shook her head and snickered setting a freshly poured cup of jo in front of her love.

"You go ahead babe. I have bigger eggs to fry." Bianca added turning her back to the three children and loosening the eggs from the pan.

"Okay, well you know what an x-ray is right?" Both kids nodded. "Alright they make a special camera when they put it on mom's tummy the doctor can see inside it and look at the baby." Frankie explained sipping her coffee.

"Speaking of which you two are going to grandma's house while Frankie and I go to the doctor." Bianca added while buttering her toast and setting her plate across from her wife.

"So both of you be on your best and try to break something while you're there." Frankie said with an evil grin.

Bianca whacked her wife in the arm causing her to drop her toast back on the plate. "Hey!"

"That's what you get babe sorry don't listen to your other mom she clearly insane. Be good and maybe we'll go rent some movies tonight." Bianca countered through gritted teeth trying not to grin.

In the car after the kids and the dog were dropped off at Erica's. Frankie drove her wife to the medical center. She pulled the car into a space a put it in park and turned to Bianca. "Alright out with it..."

"What?"

"You have but face which usually means you're contemplating something out of the norm. Let's hear it Bianca?"

Bianca let out a breath and looked at her wife with concern. "I've been thinking and I'm not sure I want to know the sex of the baby...Until it's born. It'd be like getting a christmas present where you don't what it's going to be wrapped in til christmas morning. " She stated a bit fearfully of what Frankie's opinion would be. "Only if it's cool with you though what do you think?"

Frankie remained silent taking her wife's hand which was cold with nerves. Her hands always grew cold when she was nervous. Lifted the hand towards her warm lips and kissed it gently. "I told you when we first decided to do this that gender doesn't matter to me as long as he or she is healthy. It still holds if you don't want to know until it's born that fine we'll just have to tell your mom that she has to throw a non specifically themed baby shower."

Bianca smiled warmly at her love and tucked a stray hair behind Frankie's ear. "Thank you." She said in a barely audible voice.

Frankie smiled back and kissed her wife on the lips. "Okay let's get you in to have that baby picture taken. I have a Facebook page to update." She finished and opened the door of the car for Bianca.

In the exam room...

Bianca undressed and put on the paper gown Frankie stayed staring at the wall hands jammed in her pockets.

"You know you can turn around and look at me Frankie you've seen me naked before." Bianca commented knowing of course that her wife was a trained physician wether she still practiced medicine or not.

"Yes, but Bianca dear that was for and or during sex this is a medical office and I was trained to work in medical situations. I am not to see the patient un-clothed unless it's for emergency purposes or examinations. Which I am not performing so just put on your little polka dot paper gown and sit. " Frankie replied eyeing the painting before her.

"Alright. Now that I have the gown on will you atleast turn around and tie it for me?" Bianca asked a little irritated at her wife's perfect behavior.

"Yes I can do that." Frankie walked over to her wife and started tying a monkey knot on her gown ties.

"You know the Frankie I used to know the old one that is. She would have broke her neck to see me undress in front of her. " Added the tall pregnant woman.

The detective finished tying the knot and sat down in a chair. "Yes and the old me would've also broke her neck for a joint and a free fourty ounce. Are you saying you want the old me back after all this time? I have gone to therapy and I..I changed everything about myself to make me a better person for you and everyone else. I think you need to ask yourself what you really want that you think is lacking here?"

Before Bianca could form a decent rebuttle the doctor came in and turned the lights down. "How are you girls doing today?"

"Fine." Came the robotic sounding answer.

"Well let's just take a look see at the baby shall we." The doctor suggested seeing that there was clearly an air of tension in the room between the couple. He slapped on his gloves and grabbed the jelly. "Now I apologize but this is going to be cold." He said as he applied the lubricant.

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life _

_This could really be a good life_

_oh this feeling that you can't fight_

He started up the ultrasound screen and applied the scanner to Bianca's stomach. The room was entirely silent as the gushing sound of the baby's heartbeat came over the audio of the screen. "Okay here's your baby everything appears to be developing normally do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

They both shook their heads no. Frankie was enamored staring at the screen watching her and Bianca's baby move and hearing it's heartbeat. "That has got to be the most awesome thing I have ever seen."

just as they were finishing another little body popped onto the screen. "Oh, my well we discussed this last appointment it appears you're going to have twins."

_To my friends in New York I say hello_

_My friends in LA_

_They don't know _

_where I've been the past few years or so..._

"Oh, God I'm gonna have to buy a bigger house." Frankie sighed heavily.

"Frankie honey are you alright you look a little pale." Bianca said with concern on her features.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need to set down that's all."

"But you are setting down doctor?"

_When you're happy like a fool_

_Let it take you over_

_When everything is out _

_You gotta take it in..._

Frankie passed out in her chair. "It's alright I've seen this happen mostly to dads but there is the occasional fainting life partner too. We'll get you set up with some smelling saltz get her up and at'em in no time. "

"What is this called out of curiosity?" Bianca asked.

"Daddy shock syndrome. That's what we call it here at the clinic anyway. There is no technical term for it be right back with the saltz."

"We got a fainter in room twelve just found out they're having twins. The usuall smelling saltz and cold compress will be sufficient. " The doctor said to one of his nurses.

"But there's no dad in that room...only the married lesbian couple?" The nurse pondered.

"Yes well it appears that she got the shock anyway."

"Oh, my!" The nursed exclaimed hurrying about getting her supplies.

Frankie awoke in the passenger side of the her car with Bianca driving. "Oww, my head hurts like I've been drinking for a week flat. What gives?"

Bianca laughed. "You fainted after you found out we were having twins and your head hit the back of the wall. The doctor said you had a bad case of daddy shock syndrome which is a name he coined for fainting fathers."

"Damn...he really said that? I thought that was part of my night-my dream. Well okay how are we going to do this we've got brady in the play room now and I can't move my office. So we have to add on to the house. I guess I can get a loan..." Frankie thought outloud.

"No I'll pay for the add on from my money we should've combined our accounts already. I'm sorry I didn't think of it until now. We need to add two bedrooms and an extra bathroom. Right?''

"That sounds about right I'm sorry about earlier."

Bianca shook her head. "It's fine you were right there's nothing wrong with you it is me I don't think anything is missing for the first time in my life. I guess that just made me question wether there was or not more because there always has been."

"I get that I used to do that all the time when we first met. But please don't tell the kids I fainted it's just too much. "

"Ohh, poor baby." Bianca sympathyzed as she pulled the car into Erica's driiveway. "But it's just too funny to keep to myself. "

Erica was suprisingly in the yard playing catch with Brady and Miranda. Well as good as someone who had always shyed away from contact sports could.

"Aww...Look honey your mom's found a sport that she can excel in." Frankie commented in a patronizing tone.

"Funny Frankie mom's never thrown any kind of balls in her life." Bianca added.

"No but she has plenty of practice throwing hard blunt objects at people. There isn't much difference between the two except you know padding, helmets and they know the ball is coming at them." Frankie came back.

Erica jogged over to the couple who seemed to be laughing to themselves. "So what's the news girls are you having a girl or a boy Bianca?"

"Uh...I.." Bianca stumbled on her words.

"I think what Bianca here is trying to say is that she didn't want know the sex of the babies." Frankie said for her wife.

"Babies as in more than one?" Erica asked with wide eyes.

"Yes mom we thought there was just one but when the doctor getting ready to finish the exam well another one popped up on the screen. We're havings twins!"

"Oh, honey that's just wonderful news!" Erica exclaimed with glee hugging her very pregnant daughter. "Think how much fun we'll have at christmas we can dress them up as little elves for the family picture. You're both happy about this right?"

"Ecstatic." Frankie said flatly.

"She's just upset because she fainted."

"Ohhh, I see well perk up Frankie your life is about to get alot more exciting." Erica said happily.

The woman's eyes bulged. "What, why is the dog pregnant too?"

"Frankie the dog can't get pregnant it's a fixed male." Bianca snickered.

"Right. You meant about the twin thing. It's great!" Frankie gave a thumbs up and got into her car. "Hey I just remembered I need to stop by the station and pick something up. Are you okay here with your mom for a little while?"

"Yeah, I'll be...fine. Frankie is this about having twins?" Bianca asked more than a little concerned at this point.

"Nah, it's just this is really important paperwork I promised I'd do it while I was on vacation. See ya' later." Frankie said loudly pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah you too." Bianca said with a hint of confusion in her voice showing through in her eyes.

Frankie didn't even know where she was going she just knew she had to leave for awhile. 'Twins' She thought to herself with the radio cranked up trying to drown out her loud thoughts. When she realized it wouldn't work she skidded the car to a hault. Frankie got out of her Mustang and sat on the hood.

_"Why you gottq treat me _

_like a low down dirty_

_climbing up on thirty _

_dress like a kid _

It was only then that she realized where she had stopped. Right at the 'Rest Stop Ahead' Sign from years ago. "Why do I always end up here at this stupid metal sign!" The short blond exclaimed her question to the universe. The hunk of metal for good measure she kicked the sign.

_To make me feel young punk_

_And talk junk you must of fell out of your bunk_

_and smacked your head or your face or something_

"Whoa killer what are you doing to that sign?" Said a voice from behind The detective.

"I don't care who you are but please just go away and leave me alone." Frankie responded punching the sign again. Not even turning around to see who it was.

_why you gotta step on shoes_

_when you don't know who's been in'em_

_Have you ever been more than a punk_

_on a rock that likes to roll_

_in the middle of a soup bowl in the sky_

_use your eyes it's all you got til you die_

"Well I would but you're family to me and I guess after everything we've both been through that should mean something to one of us atleast. " The mans voice continued.

"Well I think I've had as much 'family' as I could take when my aunt and my cousin tried to off me the week before my wedding."

_I don't need nobody flying in my jet stream_

_take the bus go on and get yourself _

_your own dream_

_cause this is my onw life keeping me down _

_where i wanna be in my private nation_

The man took a seat on the guard railing and continued to pester the detective. "Why don't you stop kickin' that signs ass and come tell cousin Leo all about the problem?"

Frankie thought about it for a minute and lowered her fists. "Alright why the hell not."

I'm a know it all

thinkin' life's a phone call...

you were just a wildwind

keep the light on so you can see

how to get back when you go

"Mom I'm afraid Frankie isn't taking this well but I can't figure out why. She was totally excited today at the doctors office then she found out we were having...twins..." Bianca let the realization come over her like a flood.

"Oh Bianca dear I'm sure that has nothing to do with anything. She probably did just have to get something from the station. You know how spacey she is sometimes she'll come in a little while and everything will be fine. You want a slice of blueberry pie I made it myself?" Erica offered and before she knew what had hit her Mirand and Brady where before her.

"Pie?" Miranda said in a question.

"I love pie don't you sis?" Brady added. Both children smiling.

"Yes I love pie with ice cream on top!" Miranda exclaimed.

Erica luaghed. "Alright you can both have some too Bianca how about you?"

"I suppose I could eat some too."

While Erica, Bianca and the kids had pie and conversation. Frankie plucked the stems off of a weed. Listening to her cousin.

_how to get _

_how to give _

_how to make ends meet_

"She's having twins Leo..." Frankie said starting the conversation off.

Leo raised his hands and shook his head. "I give up why is that a bad thing?"

"Because...Maggie and...I were twins...and look how we...ended up." Frankie answered starting out in her normal tone but ending up barely audible.

Leo raised his brow questionably thinking for a moment. He stood and turned to Frankie. "Ahh...I see now you don't want your kids to end up being like you...This has nothing to do with Maggie."

_How to lose how to win_

_how stay on the scene_

_how use momentum to make the two _

_wheels strait _

Frankie shrunk back as Leo pointed at her. "Well I guess...not when you put it like that. And to respond to your line of questioning NO of course I don't want them to end up like me not ever. I knew there was an elevated risk of Bianca having twins but when I saw that baby that little precious thing on the screen just floating around. I turned into a marshmallow then I saw the second set of legs and arms and the other head. I got cold feet dude you know what cold feet are like?"

Leo put his hands on his sides in frustration. "So I suppose you just drove off with some lame assed excuse as to where you were going. Then you e-"

"I ended up here yeah! You got something to say then say it pretty boy!" Frankie growled.

_This is my own life_

_keepin' me down where I wanna be_

_in my private nation..._

" I think it's you that needs to spill Stone you..you bring your mother back into your life you go to therapy you adopted a kid who had nowhere else to go. What happened Frankie what changed in that five minutes that made you wanna chicken out on your entire life with Bianca who by the way loves you unconditionally?" Leo demanded.

Frankie stood up and got up in her cousins face nostrils flared and ready to go. "You wanna know how unconditional her love for me is, why don't you ask her who's idea it was to have more kids in the first place it wasn't mine. How about asking her who's idea it was that I go to therapy to talk out my feelings huh...Ask her why she dumped me last year for no good reason other than some drunken little bitch kissed me. Then come talk to me about unconditional."

While that was going on.

The women finally had a childless moment to talk more.

Erica turned to her daughter seriousness written across her features. "You know Bianca dear while we're alone. I've been thinking you don't suppose maybe Frankie took off because of the fact that you're having twins. Twin's like she and Maggie were that could be a hard thing for her to come to grips with."

Bianca swallowed her last bite of a second helping of pie and shook her head. "No, mom I'm not sure what's wrong with Frankie but I'm sure it's gotta be more personal than that it...has to be about her...she was a twin and she ended up in a bad situation oh...oh my God I have to go find her. Mom can you watch the kids...?"

"Yes, of course dear go...go..." Erica shewed her daughter out of the back door.

"Oh and mom can I take your car?" Bianca asked after realizing she couldn't go anywhere.

"Yes. The keys are in it go now."

"I'm telling you that's what it's about!" Frankie yelled in Leo's face.

"Then what is it about?" Leo returned.

"ME alright ME I was the bad one what if my raising them is like the ultimate irony or something. What if I'm the one that screws them up or one more than the other like my dad and mom did me?"

Leo and Frankie were both breathing heavily and their faces were reddened at this point. Leo kicked some nearby gravel with his sneaker and bent over just at the hips.

"So that's it? You're afraid of screwing up one twin and makin' them like you used to be? Not possible Frankie you're a stubborn pain in the ass but you're nothing like you used to be kid. Even I can see that you followed through with marrying Bianca that's gotta count for somethin' right?"

"In a nutshell yeah that's my fear which is why I gotta split those babies can't ever know me." Frankie replied getting closer to her car. "Marrying Bianca was something I dreamed about but this can't happen. Tell I love her Leo."

A car screeched to a hault and a very pregant woman stepped out. "Why don't you tell me you love me yourself Frankie?"

"Crap." Frankie kicked the ground turned around. "Look Bianca I can't be near those-"

"Yes, you can you will not mess them up baby can't you see that. Maybe I've been a little hard on you lately but trust me. Trust that I would never have let you near Miranda after I found out who you were if I thought that was even a remote possibility. I love you and I know you love me and we can love these baby's just stay and give it a chance?" The tall dark haired woman pleaded.

Frankie looked in her eyes and melted her walls came down and she began to cry. Bianca was right there holding her. "I just couldn't live with myself if I...let them down or you." She sobbed.

"You won't it's alright are you okay can we go home?" Bianca asked.

Frankie just nodded in response.

"I'll take her home in her car." Leo volunteered.

"Thanks Leo. I'll see you at home the kids are staying with mom tonight."

When the cars arrived home Leo said he would take Erica's car back to her. Bianca and Frankie went into the house both exhausted by the days emotional rollercoaster. What the couple didn't know was that it was about to get worse...

Bianca gave her wife the keys so Frankie went first it was something she liked to do since all this nonsense had started with the Sanders.

However the tired detective never really expected anything to happen. She got the shock of her life when she turned on the living room light and found the house to be in ruins. Couches turned over lamps busted computer screen shattered and that was just the first two rooms.

"Bianca honey I think you need to see this..." Frankie said with bafflement in her tone.

The woman walked in where her lover was and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh, my God!" She gasped.

"Yeah, I'll give you two guesses who did this too because nothing is missing but my...my big screen is totalled the one thing I loved more than you gone..." Frankie said hugging the broken flat screen.

"Cute babe...I'm calling the police and the insurance adjuster. We'll all these things replaced by tomorrow." Bianca added dialing 911 on her Iphone4.

"The sentimental value can't be replaced I got that tv my first year of residency. Not to mention this is all stuff but what if you and the kids had been here? What then it could be you guys smashed to pieces. This guy's gotta be stopped. " Doubling up her fist she picked up a shattered frame of her and Bianca on their wedding day. "Now we have proof of intent to do bodily harm and destruction of property not to mention breaking and entering. We can have him served with a restraining order. I'll do it myself right now." The detective said angrily picking up a baseball bat that she had just yesterday used to play ball with Brady and Miranda.

Bianca put her hands up to Frankies chest forming a barrier. "No Frankie we'll let the police handle this because you know if we don't you'll be the one in Jail and not him."

Frankie thought for a minute and tossed the bat hugging her wife tightly. "I'm sorry about earlier but I just wanted what was best. "

"I know you did but what's best for me right now and always is you and all of our children. Together as a family."

"I am going to do everything in my power to make this guy go away maybe I can have him deported." Frankie thought outloud.

Bianca laughed under her breath. "That's a wonderful thought and he does deserve a third world prison but he's just your average run of the mill psycho white guy."

"I know but it's a good fantasy and a place to start." Frankie replied.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca frowned making an emphasis at the ruins of their home.

"A criminal case I'm gonna stick that goon in jail cell where he'll be intro'd to the finer points gay 'love'. " Frankie replied and an evil smirk on her face. "Just you wait Bianca dear I'll catch him in the act of somethin' yet." She added cryptically.

_It's like a battleground _

_it's the war of the worlds right here at home_

_It's like a battleground _

_and neither one of us wants to back down..._

Fade out...

End episode.


	11. Criminal Intent Part 3

Frankie Stone Detective Large

Criminal Intent Part 3

The final chapter

Frankie was busy at work on her plan for the next three weeks. She spent all of her time almost exclusively in her office or at the station helping the detective in charge coordinate a strategy to follow Mister Sanders.

Bianca was busy at getting her home back to one whole piece again. The theft and vandalism portion of their house insurance paid for everything. So she was co-ordinating furniture movers all that time.

Brady and Miranda of course were her helpers. They even convinced the still emotionally unstable Bianca to get them a replacement Wii and a new Xbox with K-nect. Wich they were very greatful.

On top of that Leo agreed to be their personal body guard. Following Bianca and the kids everywhere they went. Josh was also on the job staying at the house to make sure Frankie was protected even though the detective insisted that she needed no protection. Josh insisted further that she did and he won after putting it to a family sized vote.

With all this extra protection and Frankie's late hours of plotting their love life was beginning to suffer dramatically. They were of course on edge about everything from unbeknownst knocks on their door to the phone ringing a little later than usual.

It was the fourth of July today though and Frankie was determined to make it one that her wife and kids would enjoy. She had gone out and purchased a couple hundred dollars worth of fireworks and they would go to the park and enjoy the festivities with Erica and the rest of the family later on.

Bianca was exhausted she flopped down on her new sofa which looked just like the old one except the new one was blue and her old one was a cream color. But it was better for the kids with stains and everything. She put her aching feet on the coffee table and huffed out a breath closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

She had been re-arranging furniture, paintings and photographs for nearly a month and in one of the hottest summers in Pine Valley history pregnant with twins none the less. She heard the office door upstairs open and her wife's footsteps into the kitchen. Good she can make her own lunch Bianca thought resting further.

Frankie grabbed some fruit out of the fridge and began peeling and cutting up the various cold fruits. Strawberries,kiwi,pineapple and star fruit she arranged it all on a plate and poured a tall glass of iced tea.

She waltzed into the living room quietly as possible and set the plate and glass down. She reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out a handheld fan and turned it on letting the small blades spin and aimed it at her wife's feet.

"Mmmm...That feels so good you can't even imagine..." Bianca mumbled in a low voice. "So what brings you out into the world detective?"

"Well I finished planning the operation to catch that jerk Sanders at his finest. So I thought I'd come downstairs and spend some time with the kids but I saw they were gone..."

Bianca pulled at her wife's hand gently urging her to set on the new sofa with her. "Yeah, they're with uncle Josh and aunt Babe they've been 'helping me' all this time I thought they needed a break and I knew I needed one so it's just us and..."

"What about Leo your body guard for eternity?" Frankie asked curiously.

"I sent him home for some quality time with Greenley I told him he was missing out on cravings and possible sex with a pregnant woman and he practically bolted out the door..So we're all alone." Bianca smiled lasciviously at her lover.

Frankie snuggled in closer to her beautiful wiffe and whispered a question. "Really so what about that pregnant lady sex any chance I can get in on that?..."

Bianca's eyes lit as she turned her head to face Frankie's. "Maybe it depends I'm completely drained I need nourishment..." She informed her wife with a grin.

"Oh, right well I have some fruit here for you it's full of vitamins and proteins good for you and the babies." Frankie scrambled out her daze managing her way to the plate she picked up a piece of kiwi fruit and began to feed her wife.

Meanwhile at Josh and Babe's apartment Miranda and Brady played with their new cousins. They were having alot of fun until Miranda turned to her uncle and asked this question.

"Uncle Josh where do babies come from?"

"Whoa hey ask one of your moms sometime that's not a question you wanna go askin' uncle Josh. "

"Why you have babies right?"

"Yeah.." Josh hesitated.

"Well then what makes a baby grow inside a mommy?" Miranda rephrased her curiosity was beginning to grow less cute and more annoying by the second.

"Josh honey are you blushin? My my come on kids let's go make something to eat for lunch would ya'll like that?" Babe asked saving the day and her husband from embarrasment. Once the kids were in the kitchen he let out a sigh of relief.

"So aunt Babe where do babies come from uncle Josh just turned red and started breathing hard?" Miranda asked.

"Never mind that stuff it's for grown ups to know and you to find out when your mama thinks you're ready. The fun stuff is when your little brothers or sisters get here and feedin'em and playing with them and teaching how to do stuff right?"

"I suppose but one day when I'm old enough I'm gonna find out and I'm gonna learn the heck out where babies come from and then I'm gonna come and tell you and uncle Josh. Cause you guys don't know at all or you'd let me in on the secret." Miranda said firmly.

"Really...oh my...Brady darlin' would you do me a favor and hand me the ranch dressin' off the middle shelf in the fridge?"

"Sure aunt Babe!"

"I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back aunt Babe." Miranda stated running for the facilities.

"Alright." Babe replied shaking her head bemused at her niece. She turned her attentions to Brady she'd barely gotten to know him since Frankie and Bianca adopted him unexpectedly. "So Brady you were awfully quiet before aren't you curious like Miranda?"

"Nope. I know where babies come from already." Brady replied simply.

"Really? Where's that?" Babe asked.

"From God." The boy answered. "That's what my mommy used to tell me when she wasn't partying. She always said I was a gift from God. Just one thing I'm not sure on." Brady frowned.

" What's that dear?"

"Who's God?"

Babe smiled sweetly at the child. "Well God is different things to different people. Where I come from God is somebody that made all of us and he lives in a big mansion called heaven. When it's time for us to go there we get to meet him. Now ask Bianca or Frankie and they might tell you somethin' different. Understand?"

"I think so. He's a nice person then?"

"Yeah I like to think so. So now for a big question do you want potato chips or nachos with your sandwich?"

"Can I have both?" The boy asked after thinking for a few minutes.

"I suppose we just won't tell anyone else it'll be our itty bitty secret okay?"

Brady smiled broadly. "Okay."

"Well then there you go sugar." Babe said putting a few of both kinds of chips on his plate.

"You know I call Frankie, Frankie but I call Bianca mom because she treats me like my mom did before...But Frankie is more like a dad is that weird?" Brady asked taking a potato chip and a dorito placed them together and crunched.

Babe closed her eyes and opened the again trying to fight back her laugh. "I wouldn't say anything involving Frankie was normal Brady dear but that's not weird Frankie just is who she wants to be. If that's how you feel about her then I'm sure she'd be proud of it."

"Aunt Babe?" A voice said from behind the addressed woman. "Can I have a doctor pepper with my lunch?"

"I suppose what's the point of bein' your auntie if I can't spoil you guys. You want one too Brady?"

"Yes please."

While the children were getting their sugar intake for the day.

Bianca and Frankie were making something sweet of their own.

"Well that's it babe you've eaten every last bite of fruit and drank all the iced tea in a sixteen ounce glass. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Bianca's eyes bulged. "Yeah, you can help me up I really have to pee now!" she added hurriedly.

Frankie stood and helped the dark eyed mother to be up from her spot on the couch. Bianca held her ever growing stomach and wobbled to the restroom as quickly as a pregnant lady could in the middle of a heatwave on bare feet.

Frankie took the dishes to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of tea. Never think you can share with a pregnant woman. Bianca downed the large cup of tea in seconds.

"They sure as hell didn't teach me this in med school." Frankie said to herself as she gulped down her caffeinated beverage. She heard Bianca come out into the hall.

"So we have a whole nother hour til the kids come home. You wanna do anything before they get here?" Frankie asked.

_when moonlight crawls upon the street chasing away _

"Well now that you mention it there was this really tasty woman feeding me earlier I thought after I finished eating what she fed me I might do a little taste test of her." Bianca said seductively heading up the staircase.

_the summer heat_

Frankie's mouth gaped wide open.

"Are you coming?" Bianca turned her head back and asked.

_footsteps outside somewjhere below _

"Almost..." Frankie replied jogging up the stairs behind her wife.

They almost didn't make it to the bedroom Frankie started kissing her love outside their door. The kiss became so heated that at one point Bianca had her pinned between her enlarged stomach and the wall.

_the world revolves i've let it go _

Bianca lavished her wife in kisses both exotic and average. She planted small pecks along Frankie's neck then sucked at her as though she were a vampire about to satiate it's thirst.

Frankie moaned loudly at the surprising move. Not that she was complaining. She had the smaller woman's white t-shirt stripped from her in a matter of moments.

_we built our church above this street _

Frankie managed some leverage and walked them into the bedroom. Bianca pushed Frankie down on the bed and began kissing and suckling her bare heaving chest.

_we practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness above this view _

Frankie reached her hands up toward Bianca's dress zipper and slowly pulled the metal object downward. Revealing her bare toned back she then pulled the cotton/poly blend dress top off of her her wife's shoulders and slowly off of her arms.

_it beads my skin i'm stained in you.._

The pregnant woman stood and stepped out of the blue summer dress. She was right back to trailing kisses up and down Frankie's abdomen. It was Frankie who lost patience of course carefully rolling them over and half lying on top of the beautiful woman.

"You know I love you don't you?" Frankie asked with a raspy bedroom voice.

Bianca nodded in acknowledgement.

_and all i have to do is hold you _

_theres a racin within my heart_

The blond went to work after assuring that she was still in love with her girl. She kissed Bianca's neck and sucked on her earlobes. Sweat in it's purity began to form across their bodies. The empassioned detective slid down her wife's body making a short stop to kiss the large hard bump that was her love's stomach. Then she finished her journey taking a pedicured and painted set of toes and kissing every one of them before starting on the next set.

_and i am barely touchin you..._

Frankie kissed all the woman's toes and rubbed her aching feet. Then she repeated the process with Bianca's calves and knees. Reaquainting their bodies slowly with one another.

She wanted to make sure her wife knew she was in love with every inch of her body and soul.

_turn the lights down low_

_take it off _

_let me show_

"You're so beautiful..." Frankie informed Bianca who had temporarily lost all senses which caused the cop to laugh.

Soon the only articles of clothing left was Bianca's maternity underware and Frankie's basketball shorts...

_my love for you _

_insatiable_

_turn me on _

_never stop _

Those articles of clothing were soon disregaurded aswell. And there was a power struggle between the 500 thread count sheets. As darkness began to fall in Pine Valley.

_wanna taste every drop_

_my love for you insatiable_

The couple was soon moaning out their release simultaneously and basking in the afterglow of their love making.

Frankie took Bianca's long slinder fingers and kissed them.

The expectant woman smiled affectionately at her lover. "I don't know about you but I needed that we haven't even been together since all this mess started."

"I know and I'm sorry I've been distant I just want to make sure these little ones come home to safe place. With Sanders after us that won't be the case so I'm going to entrap him." Frankie stated laying her palm on top of the large belly that contained within it two little lives she wanted to know and love like she did Miranda and Brady.

"You will I trust you to make us safe baby." Bianca said sleepily.

The street lights shown through the window dancing up the bodies of the lovers.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers_

_takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_there are no words _

_there's only truth_

_breathe in breathe out _

_there is no sound_

Looks were exchanged then kisses soft and slow then it began again...

_we move together _

_up and down_

_we levitate our bodies soure_

_our feet don't even touch the floor..._

_And nobody knows you _

_like I do _

_Cause the world they don't understand_

_that I grow stronger _

_in your hands..._

Other places in Pine Valley however more was going on than the exchanging of bodily fluids.

"Hey Babe where do we keep the digital camera thing?" Josh asked as the couple got ready to go to the park with the rest of the family.

"In the second drawer of the computer desk hon." Babe replied from the bedroom. "Did you find it?"

"Huh...yeah got it right here, why is there a picture of Jaime Martin in there?" Josh asked curious.

"There is..."Babe fiegned a frown and looked at the photo then thought for a second and tossed it into the small metal trash can near the desk. "I must've forgot to get rid of it when you moved in. We were a little busy in case you don't recall." She said wrapping her arms around her husbands neck.

"I suppose you could've kept it though I'm not the jealous type unless I have a reason to be?" He half asked.

Babe's eyes grew distant for a moment. "No you definately do not have a reason to be. Because he's not here and you are now let's get goin' or we're gonna miss the fireworks." She replied patting the mans chest and going over to put the babies in their car seats.

"Why do I have the feeling I already have..." Josh pondered for moment. "Come on Brady, Miranda let's go."

"Coming uncle Josh." The kids said excitedly running out the door of the apartment.

Frankie rolled over and looked at the clock and her eyes went wide. "Bianca baby we gotta get goin' it's past eight. We gotta go meet you family in the park." She said shaking her wife awake.

"Mmm..." Bianca woke slowly then the words that had been said hit her like a freight train. She sat straight up as well as a nearly five months pregnant woman could that is.

"Here let me help you." Frankie offered as the couple scrambled.

"Could you hand me my capris and that tank over there?" Bianca asked her wife.

"Sure thing babe.." Frankie replied after putting her shorts back on. She handed the woman her clothes and ran around the other side of the bed a putting her bra and her white v-neck tee on.

At the park everyone was there by now except for Bianca and Frankie.

"So where do you think they are they're really late?" Kendall posed the question first.

"Maybe they went to sleep I'll call them..." Erica stated getting her phone out of her DG bag.

"Or maybe they were finally alone for the first time since their half a honeymoon and decided to take advantage of it..." Babe said casually.

"Oh, my God no I can't think that she's my best friend and the other one's my cousin.." Leo winced and rubbed his eyes trying to get the image out of his head.

"They do that...?" Greenley questioned. "I always just thought lesbians cuddled and kissed I didn't think they were together...together like that...eww."

Josh laughed. "That's goota be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why am I the only one who can accept this and she's my sister?"

"Josh don't be silly Bianca's pregnant with twins she wouldn't possibly think of doing that." Erica objected.

"Really I was pregnant with twins and it didn't stop us did it honey?" Babe asked her husband kissing his cheek.

"Not at all sweetheart." Josh replied. "Hey there's the dissapeared parties now. Glad you could join us." He stated shaking Frankie's hand and giving his sister a hug.

"Where are the kids?" Bianca asked.

"Well there's two in there." Kendall pointed at her sisters stomach. "And the rest are over at the snow cone stand. "

"I'm glad you're here darling your brother and his wife had the worst idea of what was keeping you two." Erica commented giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, and what was that?..." Bianca asked cooly.

Greenley stepped up. "They thought you and Frankie were doing it but I tried telling them that you guys don't do that. You just cuddle and kiss like in the movies but they wouldn't listen to me."

Frankie and Bianca both exchanged guilty smirks and raised their eyebrows.

"Ahah..I knew it!" Babe exclaimed. "You two were late cause you were gettin' down..."

"Frankie why are you so red dear is it the heat?" Erica enquired having had her selective hearing aide turned off as usual.

"Well Bianca good buddy I can accept it but I don't want to picture you and my cousin together...together." Leo added interlocking his masculine fingers for a pictoral example.

"Hey perves look the fireworks are starting." Kendall anounced to the family pointing in the direction of the splays of blue,green,pinl and purple exploding in the sky.

Back at The Stone residence a grey van stayed parked along the street across from the two story house which had been freshly painted in a light tan color. Newly planted shrubbery for extra privacy and looks had been placed in strategic areas.

"Anything Vito?" A man in the back of the van which was a police undercover van. With a slogan on the side that read Terminator Bug service. With a painting of a heavily muscled man crushing an insect with his bare hands next to the sign.

"Not a thing Michaels it's as clear as a champagne glass." The cop replied. The two men sat at their stations back to back waiting for any sign of the man they wanted to catch in the act.

"You know what's funny Stone gets a summer vacation and end up watchin' her house on duty...we all worked the same case."

Vito frowned and turned around to face Michaels. "If you knew what that kid's been through you wouldn't say anything of the sort about her time off. She cashed in her vacation days to stay home with the kids and help her partner who happens to be expectin' twins. That's the last I wanna hear about it. I am the superior officer in command and I say watch your damn monitor until this Sanders guy shows up or falls from the frickin' sky got it." The largely muscled man ordered the veins in his neck showing.

"Yes sir." Michaels replied and saluted to the Seargent once his back was turned again.

The cops sat for about thirty minutes until they got a nibble.

"I got somethin' Sarge you pickin' this up it's a Chrysler silver slick ride." Michaels commented.

"Yeah most slimeballs get the good cars and the guys that bust'em get to drive a pinto to work for five years before they buy a new car." Vito added to the conversation eyeing the monitors on his side closely. "We got movement. I'm gonna radio for squad car at the first sign of B/E."

Sanders showed up clearly on the black and white thirteen inch television screens in the cramped space of the vehicle. He walked up to the porch and seemed to be looking in the windows for any sign of someones prescense then he made his way around to the back of the house.

"Dammit we're gonna lose him.." Michaels cursed.

"Not so fast Michaels hit command two on the monitor. " Vito stated.

"I got him!" The cop exclaimed.

"It was Frankie's idea that way we could every shred of evidence on this jerk we need. "

"So you're on a first name basis with this girl?"

"Michaels I trained that 'girl'. " Vito replied with a broad proud smile. " We got him breaking and entering I'm callin' in the squad car to come in without sirens.

The officers pulled up two houses before Frankie's so as not to alert Sanders of their prescense. They walked up to the back of the house weapons drawn. Each one going a little further then signaling for the other to follow.

"Freeze PVPD!" The first officer in the door yelled and Sanders froze with his hands in the air knowing guns were drawn on him. "What do we have here?..." The arresting officer said aloud taking a piece of paper that had been nailed to the countertop with a large kitchen knife. "Oh, it's hate mail isn't that cute. I think that alone is gonna send you to prison for about five to ten."

"I want my lawyer." Sanders ordered.

"You'll get your damn lawyer as soon as we book you. You can see him at your bail hearing." The other officer informed the man in cuffs. "By the way I'm gay too and we're holdin' hands. Just think of it as practice for where you're goin' pal." The man told Sanders.

Sanders turned to the other officer. "You'd really take a bullet for this...this fag..?" He questioned.

"Not only would I, I have and he's taken two for me. Let's go hater."

Frankie's cellphone rang while the family was getting ready to leave the park and head to Frankie and Bianca's house for barbecue and more fireworks.

"Stone here.." She answered.

_"Frankie it's Vito we got him on camera and breaking into your house to deliver a written note. It ain't pretty either it looks like your basic neo natzi crap. He's goin' away for about five to ten on that alone. Just thought I'd tell you that you and the lovely Bianca are safe again."_

"Thanks I appreciate it man you don't know what a relief it is to hear that." Frankie responded. "I will thanks again bye."

"Who was that baby?" Bianca asked shutting the back car door.

"That was Vito calling to tell me they arrested Sanders he wrote us lovely little hate letter this time. Were he's going he won't bug us for a long time I said I'd protect you and I did I got his sleezy rear off the street." Frankie said with empowerment streaming off of her. Chest puffed out and shoulders broadened.

_I don't know what's happenin' _

_to me I can't remember things I used to believe_

_I caught myself the other day_

_steeling color from words and _

_leaving the gray._

Bianca hugged her wife ecstatically. "I told you, you would. Now can we go home I'm starving."

"Heha, My dear sweet pregnant Bianca. Yes we can go home I've had the steaks and stuff marinading for twenty four hours now they should be good and tender." Added the detective opening the car door for her wife and walking around to the drivers side then driving off to their humble safe home again.

_I've fallen down _

_A time or two_

_When no one was lookin' _

_So I'm not tellin' you_

_I gotta make it better _

_Make it alright_

_I gotta find me a ladder to reach the light_

_I gotta move to the exit_

_Single file line_

_Before the fire spreads through my head _

_And burns my mind..._

A picture was placed upon a mantle the entire family at Frankie and Bianca's barbecue everyone smiling happily.

End of Episode.

Song was "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes And "Make It Better" By Evan and Jaron.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter more to come...I promise P.s. This week and weekend is a special one where I live it's fundraising time for a hospital that does special things for sick children with cancer Called St. Jude's childrens hospital and research center so if you can please donate or volunteer at your local cancer centers thank you

I own nothing but I can wish...


	12. The Baby Files Part 1

Frankie Stone Detective LArge

The Baby Files ! Part One

Bianca awoke suddenly in the middle of the night one saultry August with an urge that had become all too familiar since becoming pregnant once again. She rolled over to look at the clock on her night stand and groaned it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Great the bigger I get the weaker my bladder is." She complained getting out of bed nearly belly first and heading for the bathroom across the room.

Frankie awoke to the sound of the sink being turned on and snickered under her breath rolled her eyes and propped herself up with her arm. "Baby bladder alert again I see." She said to her wife as she hobbled like a father penguin carrying an egg between his webbed feet.

"I'm glad I amuse someone because I'd actually like to sleep through the night without having to get up every hour on the hour to pee." The pregnant woman complained.

"Well if it's any consulation I thinnk you're adorable. I have to get you pregnant more often." Frankie teased.

Bianca smacked at her cackling wife playfully. "That's not funny Stone. Don't even joke about that. I should've told that doctor the first he saw of me was going to be the last."

"Amen this is the last of the little weeds runnin' through the house. That's first thing you've said in six months that I actually agree with. I don't suppose I can convince you to donate these two to the humane society?" Frankie joked.

"No, what's got you in such a playful mood all of a sudden you've grouchy for nearly a solid month since mom made you take her to that designers office and disguised you as her driver." Bianca commented stifling a giggle picturing her wife in a little chaufers suit complete with hat.

"Don't remind me. You know she took pictures for posterity? Plus she didn't warn me that the designer she was going to see had a right hook from hell." Frankie added.

"Really she took pictures I have to have one. You were so cute in that suit."

"You know something I think these pregnancy hormones have gone to your brain and effected your good judgement." Frankie laughed in a lowered voice so as not to wake the kids or the dog who had a new hobby barking at anything that made noise at night. Which was usually Frankie coming down the stairs to get Bianca a glass of water. She leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips and whispered good night.

"Night. Oh don't forget you have to get the decorations for the shower tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah.." Frankie grumbled already half asleep.

Bianca snuggled up closer to the blond she loved and closed her eyes.

Bianca hobbled downstairs holding her stomach as if the babies would fall out if they weren't held in place. "Morning guys." She said to Brady and Miranda who were setting at the table eating cereal. "Where's Frankie?"

"She just left said she had to get something for the baby shower. I don't understand if the babies are in your tummy and they aren't coming out until November how are you giving them a shower mama Bianca?" Brady asked Miranda nearly choked on her lucky charms.

"Well a baby shower isn't actually a shower Brady it's more like a birthday party for the babies before they're born. People bring gifts for them to be used when we bring them home. I remember Miranda's baby shower like it just happened. " Bianca explained pushing a lock of the little girls blond hair back out of her face.

"Really what was it like?" Brady asked curious about everything he could learn.

"It was a surprise actually from your aunt Maggie she made me the queen of the baby shower with a paper crown. I got all sorts of interesting gifts like a car seat and a stroller and little baby clothes. Then there were the more unique gifts like a cd of music that sounds like what the babies hear when they're in my tummy. "

" I see can I be there?" Brady asked.

"No we're not alowed because we're not grown ups yet." Miranda answered grumpily.

"Actually it's pretty boring even for me...Which is why Frankie is taking you two to the waterpark." Bianca saved the conversation before it went sour.

"If it was so boring you'd make us go." Miranda complained to her mother.

"Honey if mommy could get out of it she'd just as galdly go to the waterpark too." Bianca reassured.

"If you don't like doing them why don't you just not have one at all?" Brady reasoned.

"Well it's kind of a tradition thing it's not something I can get out of. Like school you'd rather not go there sometimes and yet you have to everyday." Bianca came back cleverly.

"I see." Brady replied simply going back to his cereal box reading.

P-a-r-t-y time !

Frankie was headed out the door with the kids beach towels and sunscreen in towe. She gave Bianca a quick kiss on the lips and handed her a box that was wrapped up in baby style wrapping paper. "Here since I'm being thrown out the door for your little estrogen festival this is my gift for you. Have fun."

"I love you be safe." Bianca waved.

"Back atcha." Frankie replied.

Bianca watched the car drive out of the garage and down the street when she could no longer see it she closed the door and went to get ready.

She put in her new maternity slacks and lime green blouse. About the time she finished getting ready the hordes came to the door. Baring gifts and Hors D'oeuvres for the party.

Opal was first through the door she practically threw a large wrapped up box at the expectant woman surprising her. "Bianca darlin' I can't stay and I'm sorry but Palmer got me tickets to see Cats and I just couldn't say no. Have fun I gotta go." As fast as she was in she was out the door.

Bianca looked at the box and shook her head trying to make sense out of the confusion she'd just been witness to. Babe was next to arrive with Kendall,Greenley and Leo.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming I don't know what mom was thinking having the party here she usually does these things in some big seminar room or something. Come in and just make yourselves comfortable. " Bianca said welcoming her guests.

"I knew it I'm the only guy here I tried to tell Greens but she wouldn't listen. So where are the rugrats?" Leo asked.

"They are at the waterpark with Frankie." Bianca replied giving her old friend a kiss on the cheek and he half hugged her.

"So where is the great LaKane anyway running fashionably late to make a gorgeous entrance as usual?" Greenley asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Bianca frowned. "I'm not sure what's keeping her but she'll be here soon and we can get started. Does anyone want something to drink?"

Greenley smiled and ran a hand over her now bulging stomach. "Yes I'm absolutely parched I'll take a shirley temple it's the closest I can come to an appletini now that I'm with child." She said to Bianca.

Bianca smirked bemusedly. "Greenely the kitchen is that way enjoy." She ran a hand over her much larger baby bump to make a point.

"Eh, way to treat a guest I'll just get a bottle of water from the fridge." Greenley grumbled marching into the kitchen.

"I see pregnancy hasn't changed her a bit." Bianca smickered.

Leo exhaled loudly. "Nope if anything she's worse but I love that woman to death and I can't help it."

"Leo honey I need a glass and some ice." Greenley beckoned from the kitchen. Leo just gave a knowing smile to his friend and said coming heading for the kitchen.

"The party can start people I'm here." Erica said anouncing her prescense at the door which was still open from Greenley's entrance. "Bianca dear you really should shut and lock this door especially after that horrible man."

"Yes mom." Bianca rolled her eyes.

The hours flew bye after everyone arrived and the events began. Soon it was time for presents to be opened.

"Here Bianca open this one from Leo and I first. Honey would you get the..." Greenley pointed to the largest box there.

"Sure thing babe." He grabbed the box like it was nothing and set it before Bianca. "Here you go Bianca."

Bianca tore the paper off and looked at the box label it was a double stroller with a shelf at the bottom for a purse or diaper bag.

"It's the newest thing on the market for twins it's non flamable and stain resistant. " Greenley explained trying to top everyone elses gifts before they were even revealed.

"Thank you guys this will come in handy." Bianca assured the couple.

"Plus Bianca there's no assembly required you just pull it out of the box and stand it up." Leo explained the technical features.

"That's so nice thank you." The dark haired woman repeated.

"Well I suppose if a mother can't go first she'll have to settle for second." Erica said sounding put out she gave a harsh glance to Greenley. "For now."

Greenley stopped smiling at that point. Erica grabbed her present off of the coffee table and gave it to Bianca.

Bianca opened the box and pulled out a set of blankets one read it's a boy the other read it's a girl.

"I have an extra of each at home in case they're aren't paternal twins." Erica explained. "They were hand made by Ralph Laurens personal designer. Which it what Frankie had to help me with last month. Tell her I'm very sorry about her abdomen that designer was an ass."

Bianca smiled cautiously. "Thanks mom I'll let her know. Okay next."

"Josh and I both got you seperate gifts because he has his opinions and I have mine so here ya' go." Babe explained handing the woman two sets of wrapped packages.

Bianca opened Babe's first since she was there. Once the package was opened it revealed two little pink football jerseys with Stone imprinted on the backs. She then opened Josh's gift which revealed two NFL football jerseys." Those are so cute thank you babe and tell Josh I said thank you as well. Although I sort maybe agree with my brother I never had this much heartburn or soreness with Miranda."

"You're welcome but I'm not tellin' him that last part." Babe replied.

"The kids got me presents too they set them out before they left." Bianca stated walking over to grab the packages. She opened Miranda's first and it was a pair of jeans two for boys and two for girls. "Awww those are so cute look everybody."

Aww was the popular word around the room even though Leo pretended he was clearing his throat afterwards.

"Let's see what Brady got me." Bianca opened his package and the box contained two teddy bears. "Oh, they're adorable." She presented the bears for approval and everyone concurred that they were in fact keepers.

When the party was over Bianca informed everyone of how much she loved the gifts and said her goodbyes. She went to clean up the paper and plates that were scattered about the room. She remembered Frankie's gift was still in the chair she had been seated in when all the comotion started.

Reaching in the chair she quickly found the box which was small. Too small to hold a baby's present even she opened the box and saw there was a card attached. "Read after opening. Now completely puzzled she did as the card said.

Opening the box she found it contained within a charm bracelet. Then she opened the card and read aloud.

"Bianca this is a new bracelet for our new family the little baby shoes have the twins birth stones in them. The radio has Miranda's, The teddy bear has Brady's and the badge has mine. The lipstick has yours. There is a stone there for each member of our little family. I hope you like it cause I'm outta room to write. Love Frankie."

Just when she thought she could rest another knock on the door startled her. "Who is it?"

There was silence then finally a voice answered. "It's Maggie I'm sorry I'm late but I had an emergency apendectomy. Open up or I'm picking the lock."

"Alright, alright don't get dramatic on me." Bianca undid the deadbolt and the doorknob lock and opened the large old door. "You know you're getting your sisters patience factor the more you're around her."

Maggie blew through the breezeway like a cyclone wearing a tan suede jacket and a black t shirt with light blue jeans. "Don't be silly my sister has no patience. Here I uh..got you a gift for the babies. It's nothing flashy but I think you'll appreciate it." The woman identical to Bianca's wife informed her hand off the present.

"Why the rush you wanna stay awhile Frankie's not here she took the kids to the waterpark for the afternoon. We could just visit for a bit." Bianca was puzzled by her ex's strange behavior.

"I'm leaving Bianca." Maggie blurted out impatiently. "I got a job offer at NYU and I'm takin' it. I'm off tonight non refundable ticket and everything." She said more calmly with a hint of regret in her tone.

"What about Kelly I thought you two were going great?"

Maggie lowered her head to the floor and shuffled her left foot around. "I thought so too turns out she was just using me it was Frankie she wanted all along. I was identical so I did in a pinch." She replied with a clenched jaw.

Bianca looked remorseful feeling sympathetic she reached a hand out to her friend and ex. "I'm so sorry Maggie can I..."

Maggie cut the woman off and jerked her shoulder back. "Don't Bianca don't pretend you don't know what that's like. Because you used me too just like Kelly did only you were nicer about it. I was just a substitute for my sister one of these days she's gonna let you down Bianca in the worst way. When she does don't call me. Tell her mom's her responsibility now. I gotta go Bianca." The young doctor explained in an irritated voice and slammed the door behind herself.

Frankie was walking up the sidewalk when Maggie stormed to her car and revved her engine. She ran up the steps and through the door only to find her wife in tears. "Babe what's wrong?"

"Maggie's leaving town and it's my fault." Bianca sniffled Frankie embraced her wife in a tight hug as tight it could be given her wifes stomach size made it feel as though she were hugging two people.

"Hey the kids are stayin' with you I'm goin' out for a while I'm gonna find out why she thinks makin' you cry is okay. I'll be back. Guys take care of your mom." Brady and Miranda nodded in acknowledgement.

Frankie hopped in her car and didn't even bother opening the door first the top was down. She turned the key and the Mustang roared to life she was off like a light.

Pine Valley Airport an hour later.

Frankie burst through the airport looking over every head and in every corner finally she found the person she was looking for. She walked right up behind her sister and tapped her on the shoulder. Maggie turned around and was met with Frankie's fist in her face. Frankie then proceded to toss her sister over her shoulder and carry her out of the building.

"That one's for making my wife cry. The next one's gonna be for leaving without saying goodbye." Frankie informed her unconscious sibling as she drove. "I'm sorry Bianca but I can only take so much and her making you cry for no good reason well that was just the last straw." The officer said to no one in particular.

Sit down

Sit back

and watch the days go bye

Are you ever gonna live

Before you die...

And when things fall apart

The world is coming down

Bianca had yet another knock on her door. "Hey sis it's Josh I...uh need to sack out on your sofa for a couple days Babe and I had a fight."

"Come in and tell me about it.

Leave it behind

Leave the loneliness alone

You wait forever blind

So come on and leave the years

And watch the days go bye

Come on and leave the fears

that you were afraid to find

Cause while you wait inside

The days go bye...

The scene fades out with the sunset and the car headed down the highway.

End Episode.


	13. The Baby Files Part 2

Frankie Stone Detective LArge

The Baby Files Part 2 A love story thing...

Maggie awoke several minutes later in a daze as to what happened. When she stumbled out of the strange car she saw the culprit of her missing the flight and of her sudden need for an aspirin. Frankie was standing on the beach watching the tides roll in.

Maggie got the jump on her from behind tackling her sibling to the ground. "You bitch I missed my flight because of you!"

"Oh, that, that happened like thirty minutes ago you live in the past sis." Frankie replied struggling to get the upper hand in their inpromptu wrestling match. Finally giaining the leverage she need to pin Maggie on her back against the sand grasping at her wrists and holding her in place.

"Now one I am not a bitch I need to talk to you, I knew the only way you'd go with me was if you were completely unconscious. Two you're about insufferable making my pregnant Bianca cry like you did."

Maggie looked remorseful momentarily stunned by her sisters words. "I...I made Bianca cry?"

"Yeah, you did what did you think you were gonna do marching in there like a damn drill saergent. Telling her all your problems and that she was one of'em?" Frankie shot back.

Maggie rolled Frankie off of her and onto the sand and sat up dusting the sand off of her clothes. Her sister stood and dusted all the sand off of the exposed parts of her legs and emptied her tennis shoes of the grainy substance. "Now you and I are going to have some quality time if it kills us both." She said offerring her twin a hand up.

**At the caution of the reader these scenes written contain flashback content which can be viewed on in BAM Story Parts 1-I don't even know how all of my recollections will coincide with the show however. I have a habit of changing them to suit my purposes. Now I have a grumbling the network replaced the actor that played Bianca Eden Reigel with some girl who can't act the part nearly as well as she could I am still venting about it...**

Bianca drying her eyes with a tissue Miranda got her.

"Are you okay mom?" Miranda asked.

"Is there anything we can mama Bianca?" Brady enquired taking a seat on the couch next to his adoptive parent.

Bianca smiled sweetly at both the children. "No, guys it's okay really sometimes grown ups make other grown ups cry too."

"Yeah well Maggie always made you cry. I don't care if she does leave she's a jerk people say Frankie will hurt you she sure did a better job than Maggie did being nice to you. Even when you fight you don't stay mad at her for as long as you did with Maggie. I'm eight and I can see that." Miranda affirmed folding her little arms together and looking tough.

"I'm confused." Brady said. "Why did Maggie make you cry in the past?"

"Well I wasn't always with Frankie there was a time I thought Frankie was dead. Then one night out of the blue Maggie showed up and she was nice and funny and she took me to the prom in Frankie's place we had the most wonderful time..."

Neither one of the children had ever heard the story of Bianca and Maggie meeting. They were both on the edge of their seats.

"What happened next did she kiss you?" Miranda asked.

"Eww kissing gross.." Brady shook his head.

Bianca chuckled. "No we didn't kiss but we were getting closer. One night at the gazebo I told her that I was in love with her and she said she loved me too but as a friend and that it was Frankie I saw when I was with her. But that wasn't true I insisted she held strong though it had been over a year since Frankie was with me."

"I know what happened..." Miranda announced.

"What's that baby girl?"

"You decided to be good friends."

Bianca smiled at her intelligent daughter. "Yes but we were always more than that even if she couldn't see it I could. After another year or so had passed your aunt Maggie was dating someone and so was I. Then I became pregnant with you because I wanted children." Bianca had always told Miranda the truth except for how she came to be. That truth was one too painful for any child to take in. She recalled the violent incident in which Miranda was conceived in her own mind.

Only returning to this plaine of thought when her kids called her out of her blank stare.

"Mom are you alright?'' Miranda and Brady both asked one after the other.

"Yes honey fine. Just trying to remember what happened next. " Bianca replied shaking the chill away from her that came from thinking of that slime Michael Cambius. "Then we did a stupid thing Maggie was single again and I was still sort of dating someone and we got a one bedroom apartment together. Maggie and I slept in twin beds and one night she had an argument with me over the girl I was seeing. But we stayed living together while I was getting more and more pregnant with you every single day she fed me pancakes and we decorated. Then out of the blue one day we were making plans to move to Paris and She kissed me. Of course she completely denied it then She started dating someone and moved in with him. He was no good though he hit her it turned out later that he had a brain tumor which caused this in him. "

"Did he die?" Brady asked.

Bianca shook her head. "No he lived but he was never the same so I heard. Then we grew apart for a long time and I showed up at her and Jonathans apartment one evening and we got into a fight about him. Then I kissed HER she broke up with him and we started being friends again then I told her I was leaving with you for Paris. When I was all set to go and I boarded the jet she showed up with her duffle bag and we went together. We were almost immediately a couple I came home one day from work early. She told me that she loved me and you and wanted to be with us a second mom to you and a girlfriend to me. That didn't last though because a couple years into the relationship she found someone else and I ended up back here with you and Frankie came back into our lives. Now we're a family."

"Yeah, and you know somethin' I'm glad if you'd never met Frankie again then I wouldn't have a brother and I wouldn't be able to live near grandma and you wouldn't have babies in your tummy." Miranda concluded making her mother smile warmly at the two children.

"I suppose you have a point there baby. What do you guys say so to grilled cheese for dinner you can wash up and help me and I'll tell you guys how I met Frankie." The kids wasted no time in running to the bathroom to wash their hands.

"Then I broke up with her and now I'm here because you punched me." Maggie had just finished explaining her month of hell to her sister picking apart a flower that plopped up from the sand.

"Wow that sucks but before you leave you need to tell Bianca you're sorry." Frankie replied she'd taken seat upon the sand with her knees up toward her chest and leaned back on her forearms.

"I don't know if I can face her now or not. Bianca and I have a complicated history..."

Frankie held up a hand signaling for her sister to stop before she started. "I know everything I need to know about you and Bianca's togetherness. One thing I know about that woman though she's given me more second chances than I deserve. She'll forgive you I mean hell it's your first slip up in what five years. I'm on my third slip up in five days. Come on let's go."

Maggie stood from her seat on a large rock wiped thes sand on the butt of her jeans off and walked with her sister. "Alright I'll do it but if she cries again you are not allowed to punch me. "

"I can't make that promise I love her too much to see her hurt it makes me emotional and when I get emotional I hit things Mags it's just how I work."

Josh came in Bianca's house and was hit by the smell of.."Grilled cheese." He said to himself with a grin walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Josh the kids and I are making grilled cheese for dinner it's been a long day. Want one?" Bianca asked shuffling a cooked sandwich out of the pan onto Brady's plate.

"Two if that's alright chef sis. " Josh replied jokingly.

"So how'd it go with Babe?"

Josh grabbed a beer out of the fridge opened it and took a swig. "Not well since I'm back to sleep on the sofa again tonight however that said it's not uncomfortable. She said she needs to cool off for a while."

"Well you can stay here as long as you need. Here order up though I'm not sure how good grilled cheese tastes with beer.." Bianca pondered.

Josh grinned. "Anything tastes good with beer at this point thanks sis."

The back door opened and in walked Frankie and Maggie.

Bianca looked mad Frankie gulped interally. "What did you come back here for Maggie? Come to yell at me again?"

Maggie held her hands up at though waving a white flag. "No I came here to say that..uh...I'm sorry for doing that earlier I was mad at everything and I thought well to tell you the truth I don't know what I thought. Going off on you especially while you're carrying a set babies I hope you can forgive me. "

Bianca took a deep relaxing breath and thought it would be better to stay friends with her wife's sister. Than to start a big confrontation that would ultimately end in Frankie taking sides with her than with her sister. "I can accept that apology if you do two things for me.."

"Name them?" Maggie replied desperately wanting to stay friends with her ex.

"One never do that again unless I actually deserve it-"

Frankie folded her arms confidently. "Which she never will."

"Frankie I can handle this on my own. And two get me a chair because I need to set down." Bianca finished weakly.

Maggie rushed getting a chair from the table and placing behind Bianca. "What's wrong?...Is it the babies?"

Bianca started to look pale. "No I don't think so. My legs just felt really weak all of a sudden and my head feels light."

Frankie stuffed her hands in her pockets. "What have you eaten today Bianca?"

"Actually not...Alot since breakfast except for a couple of shrimp from the shower."

Frankie grabbed a sandwhich half from Josh's plate and handed it to her wife. "Eat this if you don't feel better I'm taking you to the hospital."

Bianca took the sandwhich and began to eat it.

About ten minutes later the color had returned to Bianca's face. "I feel much better but honey I'm eating for three these days could you make me another?" She asked batting her eyes cutely.

"No problem Maggie would you take her vitals while I fix this?" Frankie asked her sister melting some butter in the pan and getting the bread ready.

"I'll take her pulse." Josh volunteered while Maggie went to get the blood pressure cuff. "Give me your hand sis?"

Bianca obliged giving her brother acess to her wrist. "I feel alot better really." She insisted.

"Why don't you just set back and let us doctors be the judge of that." Frankie replied.

"I found it!" Maggie declared from upstairs.

"Her pulse was normal until your sister yelled. I think the prognosis is good doctors." Josh stated confidently setting back in his chair arms behind his head.

Maggie strapped the cuff on her ex and began pumping it up. A few seconds later she was removing the cuff. "Well the verdict is?" Bianca asked.

"I think you're gonna make a full recovery after you eat your sandwhich though you need to get some rest." Maggie answered in true doctor fashion.

"Yes Dr. Stone." Bianca replied saluting her ex.

Frankie placed a plate of food before her wife. "Here eat this then it's straight to bed with you."

"Yes ma'am." Bianca shot back taking the sandwhich in her hands.

"Frankie can I see you outside for a minute please." Maggie requested her sister nodded and followed her out the back door into the yard.

Maggie rubbed her chin as though she were thinking intensely. "Do you know anything about Bianca's last pregnancy?"

"I know she gave birth in a cabin with Babe she and Bianca both had their babies that night. Why is there something I should know?"

"There were complications Miranda's chord was wrapped around her neck. Babe had to undo it Miranda was born a blue baby. It didn't take anything to recessitate her but Bianca needs no extra stress right and I just caused her some. So forgive me." Maggie apologized once more.

"Prove it stay. Just until the babies are born." Frankie said her eyes pleading. "Look I don't know everything you do because I wasn't there for it. I need that kind of info so if not for her stay for me."

Maggie turned her back to her sister hands on her denim covered hips then turned back just as quickly. "Alright you got me until the birth. After that it's up to you."

"Thanks so what do we do now...we don't..." Frankie was caught offguard when her sisters arms wrapped around her ribs. "Yep...we hug okay let us never speak of this."

"Gotcha."

Across town in Babe's apartment.

Jaime sat on the couch with Babe they were having a long discussion.

"Look Jaime I'm glad you came down here from Med school an' all but this isn't the best time for us to be ...together." Babe explained without really explaining.

"Look Babe I didn't come here to start trouble between you and Josh. I just wanted to see how you and the new babies were doing. Really that's all." Jaime replied explaining his side of things.

"I see well we're all doin' fine as you can see. So I think it's time for you to go." Babe informed her guest.

"I see that's how it is well I just want you to know if you ever need anything...I mean anything I'm there for you."

"That's good to know Jaime thanks for droppin' by but I now have the wonderous task of fixing my marriage because of your little visit. bye, bye now." Babe said opening the door and ushering Jaime into the hall.

"Look if Josh has suspitions I can talk to him if you want me to?" Jaime offered.

"No I think you've done enough now please go and let me get my husband back."

"Bye for now Babe." Jaime promptly headed down the stairs.

"Alright let's get you to bed guys go brush your teeth and I'll be down to read to you in a little bit." Frankie said to her kids.

She got her wife up to bed and tucked under the sheets. "If you need anything Just tell me on this thing." Frankie explained setting up the old baby monitor and receiver.

"Great I've gone from pregnant adult woman to an infant thirty years of progress shot down in a millisecond." Bianca groaned.

Frankie was amused. "It's just until you're completely better. I don't want you doing anything to jeopardize yours or the babies health okay."

"Alright, baby..?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for taking care of us."

"No problems babe that's my job now get some rest I'm gonna go tell the kids a story or two. I'll be up in an hour." Frankie turned out the light Bianca was fast asleep.

Frankie entered the living room where the two kids waited patiently in their pajamas. This can't be good the detective thought. "Hey guys all ready for bed?"

"Yes." They replied.

Frankie wrinkled a brow. "Brushed your teeth and everything?"

"Ahuh." Miranda replied.

"Yes ma'am." Brady said.

"Alright, and don't call me ma'am it makes me feel older than I am. So what do you guys want to hear? The goosebumps book or maybe a-"

Frankie was cut off by both of them. "Tell us a story about you?"

The woman was taken aback. "Why do you want to hear a story about me?"

"Because mama Bianca told us a story about how she met Maggie earlier." Brady volunteered.

"She did, did she?"

Miranda nodded. "Yeah and she told she'd tell the story of how she met you and you died but you weren't really dead people just thought you were and you came back. Can you tell us that one please?"

Frankie wobbled to and fro thinking. "I suppose I'll tell you the PG version of what happened get comfy boys and girls. Did you guys ever see Alladin?"

"Yeah I did." Brady replied.

"I read the book." Miranda answered.

"Well you know how Alladin was a street kid the men from the pallace called him a street rat. That's kinda what I used to be like. I'd steel anything for myself I wanted because I'd only ever known take or be taken but never ever get taken in by someone. Until I got hired by the woman who was really an evil sourcerer in disguise. She asked me to do a job undercover to distract her enemies fair maiden daughter. But instead of doing my job I fell madly in love with her kind ways and feminine charms." Frankie explained batting her eyes making the kids laugh.

"Wow.." Brady gasped completely taken in by the story picturing his adoptive mother as a fair maiden and Frankie as a street con.

"Are you sure you're talking about my mom?" Miranda asked.

"Yes I'm sure who's story is this?" Frankie shot back the question.

"Alright but moms can't be maidens. They're just moms." Miranda replied.

"Well this was before she was a mom so how do like those apples. Now back to the story." Frankie stated. " But one day I told the evil woman I would no longer do her bidding. She got angry and vowed to make me pay. The maidens mother was not like her daughter she was unsure of my loyalty to her daughter which made all edgy and mama bear like grrr." The woman said making a bear claw and growling. "She was right all along I was a bad person to like or even fall in love with. On Christmas eve night the fair maiden gave me a necklace this one actually." Frankie pulled the pendant out from under her shirt collar. "Giving me a kiss on the cheek and making me feel bad about all my wrong deeds. I went to the police and begged for their help in ridding the world of this evil woman's powers of deception. "

"Did they catch her?" Brady asked.

"Was there a showdown?" Miranda enquired now just as drawn in as her brother.

"Yes there was, it came down to me the evil woman and the FBI. They had me put on a special vest one the repels bullets and told me to face down the evil woman only known as V she came to my room one night and thinking she had killed me. Confessed to all her wrong deeds and even murder. When the fair maiden came into my room later that same night she thought she had found me. All she saw was a dummy that looked like me though. I had to show up to alot of royal court meetings in another place. The men gave me a new name and after many years I came back here to claim the maiden as mine. We lived happily ever after the end. Now in bed with all of you."

"Goodnight." The kids said running upstairs.

Bianca was awake for the whole thing hearing it on the monitor she smiled when Frankie entered their bedroom and took her shorts and t-shirt off to ready herself for bed. Grabbing her boxers and tank top out of the middle drawer and sat down on the bed.

" So I'm a fair maiden and my mother is a bear huh...?"

Frankie froze and turned. "You ah..heard that did you?" She gulped realizing the monitor must work both ways.

Bianca giggled. "I thought it was cute and partially true thanks for doing the story thing tonight babe."

"You're welcome now let's get some sleep." Frankie crawled under the covers and laying on her side spooning her love draping an arm over her extended stomach. She kissed Bianca's cheek and neck. "Good night I love you." She patted the woman's stomach gently. "That meand you two too."

"We love you too Frankie goodnight." Bianca whispered before succombing to sleepiness.

End chapter ep.


	14. The Baby Files Part 3

Frankie Stone Detective Large

Baby Files PArt 3 All was Quiet

The next few months flew past for Frankie who went back to work. With her sister around to check on Bianca daily before her rounds at the hospital she felt more secure in leaving her now eight months pregnant wife alone. The kids went back to school starting up in the fourth grade.

Bianca went in to work one day and was told to go home and not come back until the twins were on the outside of her. She thought she'd be okay she'd have the chance to catch up on her reading. However her mother had other ideas such as the addition of another set of rooms. Frankie agreed and now instead of peace and quiet she was met with round the clock hammering and power tool noises which were unfamiliar to her. She couldn't even take an afternoon nap without being disturbed.

The pregnant buisness woman rolled over on her side and covered her head with a pillow. So she never heard the tapping on her bedroom door. Or the footsteps which followed shortly after.

"Bianca?" The woman said loudly enough for the sleeping girl to hear.

Still she did not answer. "Bianca!" The voice tried again.

This time the person lifted the pillow gently off the woman's head. "Hey Bianca." Greeted the voice in a friendly manor.

The woman who had been driven insane the last few weeks at the sound of the construction crew rolled over and faced her harrasser. "If it's not Maggie Stone the blood pressure and sugar sargent. How may I help you today?"

"Ouch Bianca I'm hurt we're getting catty in our late stage of pregancy. I'm only here because Frankie asked me. " Maggie furrowed a brow at the last part of her sentence. "It's still weird that my sister is alive is that weird?"

Bianca pushed herself up toward the head of the bead in a setting position. "No, believe it or not it's still weird for me that I'm married to a 'dead' woman. So what first today the finger pricking or the arm bruising?" She asked tiredly.

"Neither actually I brought lunch and I had this time off today anyway so I thought we could share." Maggie answered waving a paper bag in the air.

"I don't know Maggie I don't want Frankie to get the wrong idea..." Bianca said unsure of what to do.

"I brought an extra large order of chili fries and a chocolate shake..." Maggie taunted with a grin.

Bianca grabbed the styrofoam beverage cup and sucked the straw until it filled her mouth with it's cholatey goodness. "Mmmm..." She uttered through closed eyes. "Alright lunch but don't get the wrong idea Maggie this is strictly between us as friends."

"Okay Frankie must be really jealous I was never so..."

Bianca rolled her eyes shoving a chili fry into her mouth. "Please Maggie don't start that contest with me. You were so jealous when we were together the maid couldn't smile at me without it being some big deal."

"Well can you blame me I wanted to keep you and we both know that you're gorgeous Bianca how was I supposed to compete with that?"

"First off you cheated on me and secondly there was never any competition to compete against Maggie you had me and you lost me plain and simple. But thank you for flattering me even though I'm the size of an oxen right now." Bianca retorted sipping her shake.

"Well you've got me there..Someone's enjoying their chocolate." Maggie said with a chuckle.

"Mmmhhmm...You know Frankie brought me one of these things everyday when my cravings first started. I haven't had one in awhile though thank you Maggie you will make someone very happy someday."

"You really mean that or is it the shake talking?"

Bianca smiled warmly at her ex now friend. "Yes I really do. We just weren't supposed to be that doesn't mean that end had come and then Kelly well so it didn't work when you find someone you'll both work to make it work I know...I know that's a song but it still applies. Don't give up she's out there. So what's next for you after you're done babysitting me that is?"

Maggie shook her head. "I was going to take the offer in New York but i'd have had to take a cut in my salary and I barely make ends meet as it is. So when my residency is through at Pv General I might try San Francisco or Seattle I really wanna work with kids AIDs patients Cancer patients I don't care I wanna make a difference."

Bianca took another forkful of chili fries into her mouth and once they were swallowed. "Ugh...I couldn't do that too much heartache though I hold applause for anyone who can. So have you spent much time with your mother?"

"No that's Frankie she can see the good in there somewhere but all I can see are the years of abuse she put us through with her 'habit' I don't think I'm that good of a human being yet." The twin replied.

While Bianca and Maggie were having lunch...

Frankie was doing nothing but paperwork all day long when a fellow officer hankered over her desk casting a large shadow.

"Can I help you?" She asked without looking up to see who it was.

"Yeah, I'm gettin' ready to head to the gym and none of these sissies will spar with me." He said extra loud so that the listeners in could get their earfull. "So what do ya' say detective Stone wanna be my sparring partner?"

Frankie finally finished her last folder of paperwork for the day and looked up. "Vito! Are you here harrassing all the female detectives or am I your chosen one for this question?"

The large Italian man smirked and scratched his shaved head. "You're the only one for today. But you know I'm getting promoted so soon I'll be able to harass the women in this department as much as I want. So what do ya' say think you're up for a friendly fight?"

The detective grinned and rubbed her hands together. "I think I can handle it let's go loser buys the winner a hot dog."

"You're on Stone."

A few minutes later in the sparring ring.

Frankie had changed into her basketball shorts and a tank she laced up her gloves and put her helmet on.

"Come on my granny could do this faster and she's got replacement hips Stone. I might have to order back to basic training if you keep up this pace." Vito taunted having already thrown on his boxing shorts and taken his shirt off revealing his six pack abs and muscular physique. He was gloved up and ready for a fight.

Frankie was ready after having an issue with her helmet strap. "Ready!"

"Finally." Vito replied sarcastically.

They entered the squared circle and began tossing punches at each other both missing at first.

Then the match heated up Vito got his opponant in the gut with a right jab. Frankie came back with a hit to the officer's shoulder. He shot at her with a hit to the face wich she barely missed by swaying to the left. Then before he could form an attack she sprung up and punched him in the eye knocking him back.

"Ya' know if you'd have worn a helmet that wouldn't have happened.." Frankie added with a smirk to the large man's already bruised ego. She offered a gloved hand to help him up. But he waved her off and stood on his own lunging at the detective awkwardly and falling on his face doing so.

Once he regained his footing Frankie slugged him again with an uppercut to the chin. Which knocked him out cold. The short woman hopped out of the ring and ungloved then removed her helmet. She turned to one of the rookies who's jaw was on the floor with shock. "You might wanna get him some ice he's gonna need it."

"Yes ma'am! But how did you..."

The short woman grinned. "It's not the size of the dog rookie." She simply answered and made her way to the locker room showers.

Later making her way out to her car Vito ran up to her with an ice pack on his eye. "Hey Frankie?"

"I see they finally restored your life signs...What can I do for you officer?" Frankie enquired still trying to hide her smug grin.

"I was wondering a bunch of the guys and well me we're all goin' out for the game tonight you wanna tag along?" He asked politely.

"Let me think about it I got a pregnant lady at home who's about two weeks away from her due date. If she's alright then I suppose you can count me in." Frankie replied.

Vito smiled happily. "Then I hope the kids are stayin' put so you can come later.."

"See ya'." Frankie said with a half wave sinking down into her car.

At home..

Bianca was standing over the stove happily stirring away at dinner well at least one part of it that is. When the oven timer sounded off with a loud ring. "Brady!" The busy woman yelled.

Moments later footsteps pounded down the steps. "Yes Mama Bianca?"

"Brady can you help me get something from the oven please?"

"Sure it smells good what is it?" The boy asked.

"Italian chicken now here put these on and I'll open the door for you. All you have to do is pull the pan out and set it on the counter." Bianca explained helping Brady get the large oven mitts on his small hands.

"Yeah."

"Okay here we go." Bianca pulled down the oven door and noticed a slight twinge in her abdomen but thought it was just from not using alot of her muscles in the last few months and shook it off. Watching the little boy carefully lift the pan and set it onto the island counter.

"Thank son."

"You're welcome." The boy nodded.

As it happened little Adam was spending the night having befriended Brady as well as his sister. So when Bianca's eyes went wide and Brady panicked and yelled for the other kids to come quick Adam was the first down the stairs taking them two at a time.

"What's up?" The other boy asked non chalantly.

"I don't know her eyes went wide and now she's bent over the counter." Brady replied.

"Oh no why does this always happen...Why am I always around when moms decide to have a baby?" Adam asked without getting an answer.

"Mom!" Miranda exclaimed and ran to the woman. "Help me get her over to the chairs?"

"Right." The boys both responded.

About that time Frankie came through the back door. "Mmmm...Dinner smells...Bianca!" She exclaimed.

"I uh...Think it's time babe." Bianca said breathing through a contraction.

"Alright Brady get the suitcase out of the downstairs closet and put it in the backseat of the car. Miranda I need you to be a big girl for me and call the doctor on my cell." Frankie brought up the man's number and handed the girl the phone. "Tell him we're headed to the hospital now. Adam I need you to use your muscles and help me walk Bianca to the car can you do that?"

"Check." Adam answered taking Bianca's hand and putting it over shoulder.

"Right okay Bianca on three you're gonna stand and if you feel any pain lean on us. Ready one ,two,...three and go. Oh and everybody in the car. Miranda report?"

"The doctor is on his way he said he'd meet you there."

"The bag is in the car."

Once the brood got Bianca in the car they were off.

Minutes later at the hospital Frankie ran through the electronic doors and grabbed a wheel chair from the lobby for emergencies. Then wheeled her wife into the hospital and to the front desk. "Excuse me nurse."

The woman turned from viewing a file and glanced in the direction of the voice. "Frankie! Nice to see you again what brings you in?"

"My wife she's in labor this is her second birth and it's twins all of our insurance is on file. We've called the doctor he's meeting us here." Frankie said in one big sentence.

"Whoa slow down Frankie you've delivered babies before just relax and let's get your wife into a room while you wait. Okay?"

"Yes thank you nurse Stevens." Bianca said between labored huffs.

The doctor walked into the lobby and marched up to the desk about ten minutes later. "I've got a delivery to assist in Patients name is Bianca Montgomery Stone?"

"Yes doctor she's just down the hall in Delivery room one."

"Thank you nurse. "

The doctor came into the room to see Frankie holding Bianca's hand and helping her through her contractions like a pro. "I take it you've done this before Miss Stone?"

"I've delivered about a hundred babies in my short career span as a doctor. What about you?" The woman asked suddenly paranoid.

The man smiled. "I lost count at around two thousand now let's just have a look here shall we." The doctor replied putting on a pair of gloves and lifting Bianca's gown. "Oh, my well they certainly want out of there don't they. She's nearly fully dialated. I think we can start the process. Have you decided whether you want any drugs during the birthing process or is it going to be natural?"

"I had a natural birth with Miranda...I want something for this." Bianca replied sweat was already beading on her forehead.

The kids sat in the lobby and waited for news.

"So is your mom having two boys or two girls?" Adam asked making conversation.

"We don't know she said her and Frankie wanted to wait to find out." Miranda answered.

"Maybe she'll have a boy and a girl then I can have a little brother and a sister." Brady said excitedly.

"You guys are lucky you got each other to hang with now that mom has the twins at home she barely notices I'm around."

"Babies are alot of work mom says I was a twenty four hour job." Miranda replied.

Frankie walked out of the delivery room and took her mask off. "So do you guys want to meet your new brother and sister?" She asked the kids.

"We have one of each?" Miranda looked baffled and turned to her brother.

"I was right YES!"

"Come on this way." Frankie explained and moments later they were gowned up and holding their new siblings.

"What are their names?"

"Leo Michael Stone and this little beauty right here is Lyla Grace. You like'em?" Frankie asked watching the kids play with the babies tiny hands and feet.

"Yeah, they're so cute." Brady replied first.

"I can't believe I thought I'd be jealous of you guys. I love you yes I do.." Miranda cooed at her little brother.

The next day the paper read.

The Stone-Montegomery family Would Like to Welcome

Leo Michael and Lyla Grace to their family

Grandparents are Jack Montegomery and Erica Kane Montegomery And Cassandra Stone, The Late Frank Stone.

Siblings are Brady Stone and Miranda Stone.

Aunts and Uncles are Kendall and Zach Slater, Babe and Josh Martin and Maggie Stone. And many many cousins...

All of whom swarmed the hospital room that contained Bianca and the new babies. The next the whole family came back filling the room with balloons and flowers. Frankie got a set of cigars that read it's twins in pink and blue letters.

Bianca slept through most of the traffic leaving Frankie to play host. The kids were with The newly rehired nanny Olivia. Frankie had placed a late night call and the nanny was there within the hour.

Going home day next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

The Baby Files Final Chapter

Welcome Home

Frankie walked into the hospital through the electronic doors with flowers in her hand.

"Taking the little ones home today Frankie?" Nurse Stevens asked.

"That's the plan." Frankie answered and kept walking toward the room with her wife in it. She walked into the room quietly not knowing wether or not Bianca was sleeping. As it happened she was. The cop took a seat in the chair next to her wife's bed and took her hand.

"I know we've had some problems well I've had some problems with this pregnancy and dealing with having more kids. I just want you to know now that they're here and I can see them they are so beautiful. I wouldn't trade them or you for anything baby. And as long as I breathe I'm gonna be there helping you raise them. I love you Bianca." Frankie said to the sleeping woman and raised up slightly from her chair to kiss the woman on the cheek sweetly.

"I knew you'd come around." Bianca grinned and opened her eyes.

"Wait a minute how far asleep were you?" Frankie asked incredulously. She shoved her hands into her leather jacket pockets.

"That depends on what you define as asleep because I was just waking up." Bianca chuckled.

"You faked me out so entirely good I have to give you my applause." Frankie golf clapped sarcastically.

"So princess charming have you come to pick me up in your pumpkin chariot?"

Frankie stood like a member of royalty and bowed with one arm folded toward her stomach. "Why yes my queen I've come to take you and the heirs to your throne to your royal castle. " She laughed. "Are you ready to blow this stand?"

"Yes just let me get dressed. I'm surprised the whole family isn't here they know I'm getting out today." Bianca said casually putting her pants on.

"Actually I just barely beat your mom here." Frankie informed her wife helping her with her shoes. Afterall bending over just a couple days shy of giving birth to twins was still a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, my God..." Bianca groaned and fell back on the bed. "Why couldn't I have one of those nice mothers who stayed at home and knitts sweaters for orphans or something."

"I don't think miss fabulous has it in her for that type of work." right about the time Frankie finished that sentence Erica Kane came waltzing through the door. "She's here..." The blond sang.

"Hi mom." Bianca greeted standing and hugging the socialite.

"I can't stay long I just wanted to tell you the rooms are finished and ready for these beautiful little wonders to move in." Erica informed her daughter while looking in the incubators at her newest grandbabies. "And Olivia said she has no problem staying to help while you adjust to having two babies as opposed to one."

"That's great mom thank you." Bianca replied.

"Misses Stone your chariot awaits." Nurse Stevens said parking a wheelchair in front of the woman.

"Oh, alright." Bianca rolled her eyes and sat down in the device.

Frankie loaded the babies into their carriers all bundled up with little ski hats and coats. One set pink the other blue of course. The women made their way out into the lobby and were met by a barage of family and friends. "Surprise!" They all yelled in a loud whisper.

The couple smiled Frankie's grin was just a little wider than her wife's because she knew this was going to happen.

"Oh, my hi everyone." Bianca stated in a half fakely sincere voice.

"Alright everyone together for a picture with the babies." Everyone lined up behind and beside Bianca and Frankie as they held the babies. The picture snapped a bright flash before anyone had the chance to say anything Leo came running through the hospital doors with Greenley in a wheelchair breathing in lamaze type breaths.

"Hi Bianca the babies are cute. Mines gonna be cuter." Greenley snarked.

"I'm sure it will anything with a tail is bound to be adorable." Frankie replied snarkely.

She wheeled the chair herself toward the delivery room Leo chasing behind.

"I'll come bye and see the little ones later Bianca." Leo told his friend. "Greenley you can't put yourself on the table and coach your own birth...I...uh...gotta go don't throw that!"

_"I'm overdue by three weeks I want this brat outta me NOW!" Greenley yelled from the room._

This of course caused the whole family to laugh especially those closest to the couple.

"I feel so bad for Leo especially if their baby is anything like the mother." Frankie stated putting the babies back in their carseat carriers.

"Alright everybody clear a path for the new mommy." Nurse Stevens stated pushing the chair toward the door more successfully this time.

home...

Frankie pulled the car into the drive in time to see the last construction worker leaving. She opened the car door for Bianca and got the babies out of the back seat. "Come guys you're gonna see your home yeah."

Bianca couldn't help but shake her head. "Baby talk already, Frankie my dear I think you're getting attached."

Frankie grinned guiltily. "What how else would you like me to talk to them. Hey kids this where you're gonna live for the next eighteen here's the key beer's in the fridge hollar if you need an ambulance." She stated sarcastically.

"Okay you've made your point gimme the keys and I'll get the door for you." The recovering woman smickered as the couple walked up the front steps.

When they walked into their home it was immaculate everything picked up and cleaned. If the carpets could've shined they would've.

"Oh, my...Frankie did you?..."

The cop shook her head no. She hadn't had time between work and visiting her wife and babies. Then going to pick up the other two children from school the place had been in ruins when she'd left this morning.

"Maybe we have a...Really tidy ghost?" The blond cop guessed.

"I believe that ghost would be me and Olivia of course." Erica answered walking into the home. "Go look at the babies rooms upstairs both of you come on."

Frankie leaned in close and whispered to her wife. "I don't like this your mom's too excited for it to be anything good."

Bianca leaned her head on Frankie's shoulder and whispered back. "Let's wait before call in the men in white coats to evaluate her."

The cop shrugged her shoulders. "She's your mom." She mouthed silently.

The women were made to close their eyes when the got to the door of the first babies room.

"Okay ready tada!" Erica exclaimed opening the door in dramatic reveal fashion.

The girls opened their eyes and were both equally wowed. There was a cherry wood crib with changing station all prepared. The mobile hung over the crib had little puppies on it. A soft pink color border ran the length of the room there was a handmade sign on the wall just above the crib the read Lyla Grace.

Frankie's look of awe was replaced by one of confusion. "Wait a minute how did you?.."

"I've been coming here everyday while you were at work and helping Olivia get the rooms ready. I didn't do much really I signed for some furniture and put a few things up with help. Those wonderful construction men were very helpful." Erica explained.

"Thank you mom it's beautiful." Bianca hugged her mother excitedly.

For one brief moment the oppurnunist in Frankie shown through her gleaming green eyes. However she shook it off like a cartoon character shakes off being blown into bits. "So Erica hoe far did this set you back?"

"Why Frankie this is for my grandbabies I spared no expense."

"Frankie why would you ask such a thing?" Bianca scolded.

"Because I'm gonna pay her back now how much I want receipts or something. I'll write you a check at the end of the month with the other bills." Frankie said with authority in voice she didn't want anyones charity and that was just how she saw this whole thing. She still didn't get the concept of people doing things from the goodness of their hearts.

Erica looked a little hurt. "I'll have my accountant write something up, excuse me Bianca I think I'll be leaving now. Frankie I did not do this so you could pay me back I jut knew you didn't have the time and decided to help you. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Bianca folded her arms and looked sternly at her wife. "So much for the peaceful homecoming. You hurt my mother just now do you know that can you even see that through your single minded little view of the world?"

Frankie could not hide the guilt written on her face and in her eyes. "Bianca she went totally overboard if we don't set a boundary now our kids are gonna walk all over us and strait to Erica everytime they want something. I'll apologize to your mom before she leaves but I want our kids to grow up with some sense of money and responsibility. I'm going now but think about what I said."

Frankie took the stairs two at a time to catch up with her mother in law. "Erica wait up!"

The rich woman turned around and the sidewalk staitening her purse strap. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the way I acted upstairs I just don't want you to think our kids are going to be without or anything." Frankie explained jamming her hands in her jeans pockets and looking at the ground.

Erica smiled which was a rare site without the words hostile takeover involved. "Frankie like I said before it was just a gift for my grandbabies since you didn't have the time to do these things. Next time I'll ask however I will not be budget controlled on birthdays and Christmas I am a grandparent. Where I come from we spoil our grandchildren on those days atleast."

"I never had grandparents that knew I was alive that is. So I suppose I can live with that and of course when they come to see you and Jack but don't tell Bianca I said that. She's already mad at me as it is." The cop replied.

"Like I said I'll have my accountant draw something up."

Frankie threw her hand out of her pocket and held it out. "Well since you spared no expense why don't we just consider this a birthday present and move on."

Erica took the hand offered to her and shook it twice. "I'd like that very much now I really should be going."

"I won't hold you up I have somebody to make up with as always. See ya' Erica." Frankie waved dashing back up the stairs of the front porch and into the house.

Bianca was already unpacking her things from the hospital stay. Frankie walked carefully into the bedroom and put her hands over the other woman's shoulders. "I'm sorry." She whispered kindly.

Bianca huffed out a breath and turned to face her wife. "I know I acted like a first class ass and-" Frankie forgive me speach was cut off when the taller woman placed her thick lips over hers and wrapped her arms over the shorter woman's shoulders.

"I know and I get your point mom can be a little overwhelming at times but she means well."

"I guess I haven't ever been on your mom's good side long enough to know these things. Wow what did I do to deserve that?" Frankie asked feeling light headed from the searing kiss just moments ago.

Bianca smiled wide. "I don't know I just felt like it." Then it happened the quiet babies became the noisey babies and Frankie was off she picked the both up on in each arm and carefully made her way back up the stairs.

"I think somebodies hungry yes I do. And uh I think I'll be changing Leo be right back." Frankie jetted off to use the changing station. She removed the diaper having another one handy and plenty of wipes. "Eww...You're so small and cute then you drop a package like this on me. Ugh...No wonder the survival rate decreases after you become a parent the smell must be toxic. Okay little Leo hold still and...No don't do that!" The baby laid on the changing table smiling with his toothless little mouth and giggling.

"Everything okay in...Here?" Bianca surveyed the situation then took the site of her wife in and busted out laughing. "You know the difference between baby boys and baby boys?"

"You change one with stain guard and protective bio-hazard shileding on." Frankie guessed wiping the pee off of her face with a towel.

"No you hold the new diaper over the top while you change the dirty diaper. Isn't that right...yesss." Bianca said making quick work of the mess and getting him changed.

Frankie was half way into the master bedroom with her shirt off. Bianca could hear the shower start and couldn't fight back her amused laugh. "I think you did mama Frankie in you're already living up to your name sake aren't you. The baby started to get fussy. "I know you're hungry now too aren't you well here you go." Bianca said to the baby setting down in the rocking chair which matched the rest of the cherry colored furniture. Let her shirt down just enough with a towel over her other shoulder the baby boy suckled the milk immediately.

Miranda and Brady were standing outside of their school it was three thirty in the afternoon and they were waiting for their ride home.

"You don't think they forgot us do you?" Miranda asked.

"No I think they got distracted. They'll be here Frankie said she'd pick us up." Brady replied squinting to look down the street where the car usually came from. Then sat down on the sidewalk. "Come on sis no use in worrying."

"Josh honey it's my turn to pick up Little A from school where are my keys?" Babe asked looking up at her husband from the couch cushions she'd pulled out look for the keys.

He dangled the over her head tauntingly. "Looking for these..." He grinned. "I thought I'd pick up little A today give you a break you could take one of those hour long bath's you like so well. I will take him to the park or something." He said taking his wife in his arms and kissing her.

"I'm convinced, oh and sweety if this is part of your apology I'm likin' it." Babe informed him.

"I aim to please see you in an hour or so." Josh replied leaving out the door.

Meanwhile

Frankie came flying out of the bathroom throwing on a clean set of clothes.

"What's with the rush? It's like you forgot something." Bianca asked bemused at her wifes behavior.

"I did." Frankie replied tying her shoes.

"What?"

"The kids, see ya' shit I'm late!" Frankie stated slamming the front door behind her.

She got into the Mustang and sped off toward the school.

"It's four o'clock can I be worried now?" Miranda asked picking at her nails.

"At this point I'm a little worried but somebody will come give us a ride." Brady replied.

"My mom's comin' to pick me up anytime now if you want she can give you a ride home." Adam said coming up to the siblings and setting down between them.

"That sounds great aunt Babe can give us a ride home." Miranda said confidently.

Just then a familiar car with racing stripes showed up the tires screeched to a hault. The window rolled down. "Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late I was getting your mom and the twins settled in and I lost track of time. Hop in is Adam coming?"

Brady and Miranda got in the car.

"No but thanks I've gotta wait for my mom or she'll think mom things about where I am." Little Adam replied.

"Well how about this I'll take you over to my house and call your mom from there?" Frankie replied.

"Alright." Adam said hopping into the back seat with the brother and sister.

Just then Josh pulled up and rolled his window down. "Hey Frankie you got my kid in there? I'm picking Adam up so Babe can get a little r and r."

"Yep, I do but I think he was coming over to our house for a while if that's cool?" Frankie replied with her shades on the tip of her nose.

"That's fine with me I'll double check with Babe when I get home. See you later Frankie be good Adam."

"Yes Josh. Bye." Adam replied setting back in his seat.

Once the homework was done and checked and dinner consumed by all. Adam got picked by his mom who seemed very relaxed.

Bianca and Frankie settled into bed for the night the baby monitors one on each nightstand turned on. Frankie flipped through the channels.

"Bianca?"

"Yeah babe."

"When did I get so frickin' old? I'm in bed and it's ten o'clock." She said to her wife who laughed in response. "Smile if you want but there was a time when I didn't go to bed until the sun came up now I don't wake up 'til then."

Bianca reached for her wife's hand and held it in hers. "Well just think of the benefits there's a restful nights sleep, no hangovers, no waking up and wondering where you are and of course you get to wake up next to me."

"Well that's a definite benefit. How'd I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"You faked your death and came back here as a doctor who I then assaulted with steaming coffee." Bianca recalled.

"No I know how we met I just don't know why I got this lucky. I have a life I would've killed for growing up and never thought I would now. I don't know I'm just greatful for it all I guess. I love you." Frankie explained.

"Goodnight Frankie I love you too." Bianca responded. "Oh and babe you think too much you wanted a better life and you worked for it."

"You're right." Frankie sighed snuggling up next to her wife and shutting her eyes.

1:00 AM

The monitor on Bianca's side went off. Diaper changed and back to bed she stumbled.

2:00 AM

Frankie's side went off Leo was fed and changed and put back to bed.

3:00 AM

Both monitors went off and nothing needed done so the babies were brought to the big bed and laid between the parents who smiled at each other as they slept.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER...


End file.
